choices
by nl4ever
Summary: Luna makes an important discovery.  M for later chapters.  Thanks for reading.
1. surprises

**Thanks for the favorite story alerts from everyone. **

Surprises

Draco stood in front of the mirror in his room, adjusting his shirt. He debated about putting on a tie but decided no, he wanted it to be kind of casual. Besides, the big lump in his throat would make it very uncomfortable.

When he had caught sight of Luna in the crowd earlier this afternoon, he was surprised at his own reaction. His heart skipped a beat at the sight of her blonde hair, bouncing around in a sea of browns, greys, blacks. Her purple sweater seemed like a beacon to him, drawing him in to walk behind her, see if she noticed him first. When she didn't, he had grabbed her arm, wanting to pull her against him, kiss her, ask if she was thinking about him. Absurd actually. When did he care if a girl thought about him? And when was it that one wasn't thinking about him?

But when Luna kissed him, he felt himself being absorbed by her. Even now, just the thought of her mouth on his made him hard and he tugged on his belt uncomfortably, wishing that he had a slightly looser pair of trousers.

He had donned a cream colored shirt, made sure his black loafers were shined correctly by the maid. He wanted to stop thinking about what he was wearing since where they were going wouldn't require that much thought at all.

He combed his hair, making sure that the part was exact, not a stray hair out of place. He splashed a little cologne on, a proprietary blend made for the Malfoy family, a scent that evoked pines and water, grasses and sand. It never failed to turn a girl, woman on. At times, grown women had followed him, lusting after his lean body, his taut bottom. It amused him. But tonight, he wanted to know what Luna thought of him.

_No, what I need to find out is what she knows about the next stupid media circus that her group of friends is planning, what articles her father is planning to publish. What she thinks of my family._

What she thinks of me…..

Luna was pinning up her hair, not sure of how she wanted to wear it tonight. She was nervous, not only because she was going out with Draco Malfoy, on a dare no less, Well, if she were truthful to herself, it wasn't really a dare. She wanted to go out with him and this seemed like the only way. She was upset about having to cancel on Neville. He seemed hurt that she was cancelling on him last minute even though they weren't going anywhere really, just to the same place they always met for a bite to eat , meet up with their friends like always. But she had never said no to Neville before and she hated the fact that she was treating him this way. She would tell him everything she decided, she had never kept anything from him in the past.

She decided that her hair was best left downward, like she didn't even try. She pulled on a dress she had worn on many occasions before this, didn't bother with any make-up. Luna went downstairs and out the front door of her house. It was set in a large field, a bit far from the other homes in the area. Her father wanted his privacy and this placed definitely offered that. From her vantage point, she would see the road a half mile away and the lights of the cars, one which made the turn towards her driveway, towards her standing there on the gravel.

Draco stopped at her feet and got out, starting to say get in Lovegood, but the words caught in his throat. Because she looked beautiful. Her hair was tousled around her shoulders, she was wearing a bright purple dress with a green jacket and she smelled amazing. Like oranges and cinnamon, vanilla and honey. He could stand in front of her forever. Luna smiled at him and it seemed like the sun didn't set but just rose and illuminated his face.

"Hurry up Lovegood." _She's gorgeous._

Luna couldn't help but smile at Draco. She caught a whiff of his cologne, fresh, and saw that he wore his clothing very well, his white shirt very crisp, his broad shoulders and lean body defined. His hand gently slid across her back as he guided her into the car seat, belying his tone.

"Calm down Draco."_He's very attractive._

Draco shut the car door, casually walking to his side and whipping the car back towards the main road.

"Where's your father?"

"He's at a meeting."

"Meeting? At this hour?"

"Other editors for papers, you know how it is Draco."

Draco nodded absent-mindedly, remembering what his father had told him, about getting information from Luna regarding her friends, her father.

"They doing some kind of special edition or something?"

Luna nodded as she stared out the window, not registering the view. She didn't want to tell Draco that her father was meeting Ginny's father tonight, they were discussing the takeover of another local business thanks to the Greengrasses. She knew that Draco was under the influence of his father Lucius and a part of her was still unsure if Draco was interested in her because she was, well, her.

Draco drove in silence, not really in the mood to grill Luna. After a few moments though, he reached over and took her hand, to Luna's great surprise. And held it until they came up to a secluded driveway, half hidden by stone pillars and huge trees. Draco turned up it slowly, through iron gates, coming up to a huge house with a lot of people milling around.

"Who's house is this?"

"Pansy's."

"Will she be okay with me coming in?"

"Do you care? I don't." Draco replied, with a shrug.

The first thing that Luna heard was the loud thump thump of the music. It seemed like the entire house rocked with it, shimmering before her eyes. Draco parked and turned to Luna who was watching the entire scene with a slight shake of her head.

_Well, she'd better get used to the idea of these people if she wants to hang out with me…better get used to the idea that I'm not like Longbottom, not like any of her friends…_

He opened her car door and helped her out, heading for the doorway which was cracked open.

Luna recognized some of the people, from school. But a lot of them, she had no idea who they were. Draco was greeted by everyone, a drink thrust in his hand which he passed to Luna. She held onto it, not really wanting to taste it, just absorbing the atmosphere. It seemed like a party movie exploded in front of her.

There seemed to be about fifty boys and girls standing around drinking, laughing, dancing, partying. There was a group in the corner of the living room playing cards, two girls were stripped down to their bras and underpants, one of them was flicking a shirt at the boy opposite her. Another two boys were seated, watching three girls dancing in front of them, one completely naked or so Luna thought. She had some kind of nude body stocking on and she seemed inclined to take that off too.

Draco led her past a couple who were lying in the middle of the floor, making out, to another room, slightly quieter. It was dark, she could kind of make out a few people in different corners, gyrating to the music or something else. Luna turned to Draco to start to ask why he had brought her here when a voice came out from the side. She turned to see a girl straddling a boy she recognized from school, he was holding a beer in one hand, the other hand on the girl's hip and turning to talk to Draco.

"Hey Malfoy, how you…what are you doing here Looney?"

Blaise was staring at her open mouthed, whipping his head from Draco to Luna and back again.

"Knock it off Zabini. We're just here to hang out for a while." Draco put his arm around her waist.

"Hello Blaise." Luna said softly.

He didn't answer her, completely shocked. He wasn't sure if he was drunk and hallucinating Draco Malfoy standing there in front of him, his arm around Looney Luna Lovegood, whispering in her ear.

"What the fuck…"

Draco threw a smirk at him and led her away, towards the back stairwell and up to one of the bedrooms, his hand trailing down her back to rest just above the curve of her bottom.

Blaise pushed the girl who was taking his shirt off and pulled out his cell phone, dialed a number.

"You'll never guess who's here at Parkinson's party…"


	2. dreams and nightmares

**thank you for the story alerts. I don't own any characters**

dreams and nightmares

Draco pulled Luna up the stairwell, away from Zabini and the rest of his friends, leading her to the bedrooms. He opened the first door.

"Hey man…" There was already a guy there with two girls, naked. Draco pushed Luna out and opened the next one. A bunch of liquor bottles lay on the bed, along with boxes, coats, what may or may not have been contraceptives. Draco wrinkled his nose. He was fastidious and even he was beginning to think that maybe this wasn't a good idea. He closed that door and went to the third bedroom. That was empty, just a bed, dresser. Luna stepped in and Draco shut the door behind them. Luna turned to him, confused.

"Draco, what kind of party is this?"

"The kind we have every weekend. It's always someone's parents who are out of town, so we go there, hang out, drink, you know…" Draco shrugged as he leaned against the door, studying her.

Luna was really unsure now of what she was feeling. "Why did you bring me here?"

"I didn't really know if you would go out with me, I was already supposed to come here tonight so I figured it was best for you to see who my friends were, I've already seen yours in action." Draco placed his hands behind his head, stretching a little, his lean body stirring something in Luna. "Want a drink?"

Luna gestured to the one in her hand.

"I'll get something else. Make yourself comfortable, we can talk."

Luna watched as Draco left, shutting the door. She shrugged off her sweater and debated about standing there waiting for him to return. But settled instead for perching on the edge of the bed, a little uneasy, watching the party from the back window. There were a group of people running around in the backyard, one of the girls tripping with a shriek. A boy jumped on top of her and they lay there, the girl wrapping her arms around him like they were the only two people in the world.

She could hear voices in the hallway, talking about someone making out with someone else in one of the rooms, then heard a thud as a body hit the hallway floor, along with a "Oh Merlin, you're so fucking hot."

Suddenly, Luna flushed. What if this was some kind of joke? What if Draco didn't come back? Or worse, what if he came back with other people to laugh at her, since there was no reason for her to be here in this house, with these people?

The door opened and Luna turned quickly, sighing a little with relief. Draco looked at her quizzically, than put a bottle of something down with two glasses, slamming the door shut and locking it.

"So talk Draco."

Draco smirked again at her. "Move over Lovegood." She did, sitting on the bed, her head leaning against the headboard. Draco settled back and closed his eyes. Luna watched him for a moment, than asked the question she had been wanting to for the past week. "So, why me Draco?"

"Why you what Luna?"

"Why are you and I here? Why are you and I, well, anything?"

"Well, you almost fell into me, lusting after my body so…"

"Draco…"

"Really Luna, I don't know why."

"Well, we don't really talk at school."

"That's because you're always hanging with that group of losers. I mean Granger? She's a major tight ass. And Longbottom? A loser. I mean, your friends all suck. They are all just, you know, lame."

"No they aren't Draco. They feel real things, have real problems…" Luna stopped because she didn't want to bring up that their problems stemmed from Draco's family, from half the people probably in this house. Definitely Pansy Parkinson's family. They were directly involved in Hermione's parents divorcing thanks to her father's investment in a company that they took over, then sold to take a loss.

Draco poured the liquid from the bottle into two glasses, passing one to her.

Luna took a sip, grimacing at the taste. It was bitter and Draco grinned at her as he downed his drink in one gulp, pouring himself another. Luna shrugged and drank hers as well, almost choking. But after a moment, the warmth started in her stomach, going up her chest, up her neck, making her feel like she was glowing.

"So tell me something about yourself Luna Lovegood."

"Hmm, well, I really don't go to parties like this a lot."

"That's not really big news to me."

Luna giggled a little at that, relaxing. "I mean, I'm always either at home or with, you know, Ginny and Hermione, Harry and Ron. Neville."

Draco watched as Luna leaned back and he poured her a second drink. He saw her drink that one as well then open her eyes to him, those big silvery blue eyes. Watched as a flush started to develop as he took a third, then a fourth drink.

"So you're planning to hang out with them again this upcoming weekend?"

Luna took a gulp from her second drink, getting used to the taste. "Yes. We're supposed to be going to one of the, well, you know. One of your friend's families, they closed down Lavender's parents store. Poor Lavender. Hermione can't stand her but she can see why she's totally distraught." Luna finished her drink, passing the glass back to Draco, expecting him to pour her another one. Instead, his fingers clasped hers as he took it from her, putting it to the side. She flinched a little, not expecting the contact.

"So, we're supposed to go there this weekend, do the same thing as we did when you came over to the restaurant." Luna was nervous, she wasn't supposed to be telling Draco this was she? But she wasn't comfortable just having a conversation with him. She wondered what he was thinking.

Draco wasn't thinking, he had been watching her mouth while she was telling him about the next place they were going, his mind filing it away for his father. But he had enough. He leaned in and kissed her. Felt her mouth open under his, felt her tongue flick out at him.

"No talking Draco?" Luna murmured as Draco pulled her towards him.

"No talking right now Luna." He replied as he drew his hands down across her stomach and up to her breasts, feeling their heaviness in his palms. He pressed onto them, wanting to actually touch them, didn't want the fabric of her dress blocking him any longer. He kissed her neck, hearing her sighing, feeling her hands reach around his waist and up his back.

"Draco…"

The sound of her high pitched voice, whispering his name, made Draco want Luna even more, wanted him to see her, feel her. He fumbled with the zipper on the back of her dress, easing it down so he could reach the back of her bra, unclasping it easily, feeling her soft, silky skin. He wanted nothing more than to keep kissing her, keeping feeling her, keep moving her hand down to the front of his trousers, which he did just now, jumping a little at her sudden grip of his hardness. Draco caught hold of her hand, rubbing it against him for a few seconds.

There were sounds at the door, of people stumbling by, trying the doorknob, laughing, music, bottles dropping.

Draco had a sudden urge to leave with her, leave and go back to her house, go back to the giant field that surrounded it, wanting to be alone with her, not here. Not with other people probably listening, thinking that he was just fooling around with her, knowing that he was using her. The look on Zabini's face when he brought Luna upstairs flashed across his mind again and he pulled away, staring down at her.

Luna's hair was spread out on the pillow, her lips were red, swollen. Her ripe body was still hidden by her clothes but with one hard yank, she'd be open to him.

Luna stared up at Draco, hovering over her. His perfect hair was tousled by her hands, his shirt rumpled. She had felt how hard he was, had felt how he wanted her. The look in his eyes was soft, vulnerable. The real Draco. No matter what anyone else said.

She reached up and pulled him back down to her, wanting his mouth on her, wanting him inside her. She had never had that feeling with anyone before, not that she had that much experience. But Draco was right, Neville never made her feel this way. Never made her feel on fire.

Draco felt like he was drowning, all the things he was supposed to do, like make her fall for him, like make her talk about her father, her friends, what they were planning next, inviting her to the holiday part, all that fell away from him. He didn't want to do any of it, he only wanted to be with Luna, wanted her mouth on him, wanted her to whisper his name, tell him all her secrets only this time, he would keep them, not spill it all when the time came. He felt her mouth on his, trailing down his jaw, down his neck to the front of his shirt. He held his breath as he guided her to his waist, watching her small hands flutter around his belt…

All of the sudden a shout rang out. "MALFOY!"

Draco jerked around, letting go of Luna suddenly. He got up off the bed and went to the door, unlocking it. Seeing Blaise standing there, he pushed him out and closed the door behind him. But their voices drifted to Luna who could hear everything.

"What the fuck Zabini…"

"Listen, Weasley is coming over."

"What?"

"I sort of called her after I saw who you brought up here. I wasn't sure if I was drunk."

"Asshole."

"Sorry man but I can't believe you brought her here. You saw what was going on last week. She thinks you're up to something."

"Listen, I have a purpose to doing this."

"Yeah? What purpose? Pansy's all crying and everything downstairs. She was sobbing on my shoulder because she thought you were into Looney."

"Who cares what Pansy thinks. Listen Zabini, I've got my reasons for being with Luna…"

Luna heard enough. She got up off the bed, redoing her bra and zipping her dress back up.

She yanked open the door, startling both Draco and Blaise.

"I've got my reasons too and they don't include either of you right now, excuse me."

"Luna…"

She heard Draco's voice calling out to her as she stormed down the stairs. He was just, well, DRACO. And he could suck it right now.


	3. an invitation

**thank you for the reviews and story alerts. I don't own any characters. Thanks for reading.**

An invitation

It had started to rain a little, and the party was in full swing. But Draco wouldn't know anything about that, would he? Since he was driving 2 miles per hour behind Luna, who was walking down the road away from him.

Draco was fuming as he gripped the steering wheel. Fucking Zabini, calling Weasley. Talk about having an itch, he definitely had a thing for that Ginny girl. But right now, he had to concentrate on getting Luna back into the car with him. Which was looking pretty impossible right now. He rolled down the window and leaned out.

"Luna. LUNA"

She ignored him, hugging her arms to herself. Luna didn't care if she was going to need to walk back home on foot, she was never, NEVER going to talk to Draco again.

"LUNA."

Draco had enough. How dare she ignore him this way. It's not even what she thinks. Sure, he was supposed to make her interested in him, sure, she was supposed to fall for him. So what. He didn't need to bring her here, to see what his friends were like, to see what he lived with day after day. He could have brought her to a nice dinner, just the two of them and charmed her like he charmed everyone else. This was bullshit, he'd had enough.

He stopped the car and opened the door, striding towards her quickly and grabbing her arm. He whirled Luna around to face him. The look on her face struck him, made him swallow the words he was about to say. She was angry, stricken, saddened, vulnerable. Draco gripped her tighter and his frustration showed on his face. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do right now. Make her fall for him? Hah, that's a joke. He couldn't even make her like him right now.

"GO AWAY DRACO. I'm not interested, don't talk to me."

"Luna, don't be stupid."

"Don't call me stupid Draco. I'm not, clearly."

"Luna, I've had enough. Now come into the car, it's freezing out here." His shirt was starting to stick to his body from the rain. Luna noticed and more than anything, wanted to pull his shirt off, place her mouth on his chest. Taste him. She shook her head mentally. How could she be thinking of what Draco Malfoy looked like when she heard him talking to Blaise about his overall purpose? Obviously, it had to do with getting closer to her for, she didn't know, what?

"Come on Luna, you don't know what I'm feeling."

"I already know. Because you have another agenda. Please. I'm not an idiot despite what you think."

"Luna. I brought you to the party because " _think Draco think_ "because I wanted you to know what kind of friends I have. What kind of people I hang out with. I didn't want you to date me because, I'm just one of the Malfoys, one of the upper crust group. I wanted you to go out with me because you like me."

Luna stopped for a second. "You're lying to me."

"No I'm not." Well, not entirely. Draco let go of her arm and stepped back, studying her. Luna was faltering, he could tell. And a small part of him wanted to just take her in his arms, just kiss her naturally like he did that first time in the alley. Not thinking. Not plotting. Just feeling. But the words of his father sounded in his head, telling him to get the information he needed.

"Look, let me make it up to you. I want to invite you to the holiday party my parents are hosting next weekend."

"What?"

"Yes, it's a pretty big deal, a pretty formal deal. Will you come with me? As my date?"

"No."

"NO?"

"No. I don't believe you Draco. I don't believe that you want me to go with you as anything but some kind of dare, or joke or whatever."

"That's not true."

"Forget it."

Draco was seriously getting pissed off now. Who did Luna think she was, to talk to him this way. Pansy would die to go out with him, would follow him anywhere. And even if Luna didn't know why he was asking her out, she should be grateful for his attention.

He was about to say fine, fuck you too when he happened to glance into her eyes. They were shimmering at him, like there were unshed tears sitting there. And her skin glowed, he had the urge to press his fingers on her cheeks to see if they would sink into her softness. And her mouth. Her fucking addictive mouth. Her fucking addictive mouth that he wanted on his right now. Draco stepped closer to her and Luna's breath caught. For a second she thought that he was going to walk away, then for another moment she thought that he was going to pull her up against him and if Draco did that, she would give in, she would, absolutely. She was weak with anticipation. But Draco didn't touch her.

"Well, how about this. You pick where we should go tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night?"

"Yes. You keep thinking that I'm trying to trick you, let's see where you want to go."

Luna thought about this for a moment. Part of her wanted to shove Draco back into his car, turn it around and make it drive over a cliff. But another part of her was desperate to spend time with him, desperate to see if all the things he said, all the things he did to her really meant something to him. Because they did to her.

"Come on Luna. We'll go anywhere you want to go."

"Really."

"Really."

Luna all of the sudden smirked at him and Draco had the feeling that he had really opened the door on this one.

...

"Boy Lovegood, you really know how to party."

"Don't I just Draco."

They were in her kitchen. Luna was passing him an apron to put over the suit he was wearing because she had said they were going out to a very nice dinner.

"When you said we'll go out to a nice dinner, I didn't think it included me cooking it. And where is the going out part of it?"

"Don't be impatient. Neville always enjoyed it when I cooked with him."

Draco's face turned dark for a moment and Luna stepped back, flustered. He didn't want to hear about Longbottom, didn't want to hear about how Luna spent all this time with him.

"How did you explain you going out with me yesterday to him? To Weasley? To everyone?"

Luna turned away and shrugged a little, not answering at first.

Actually, it was difficult. Ginny was waiting for her at the doorstep of her house when Draco dropped her off, not saying a word to either of them. Draco put the car in park, staring at Ginny for a moment before turning to Luna, looking like he wanted to say something, wanted to do something. But he didn't and Luna opened her door and left. She stood watching as Draco drove away and turned to face the music.

"Luna, I cannot believe that you went out with him tonight."

"It was no big deal Ginny. Honestly, he just took me to Pansy's house…"

"I know, Blaise called me saying he couldn't believe that Malfoy brought you there, in the middle of the debauchery."

"How do you know what happens at her house?"

"Please. Blaise tells me a lot, we've known his family for a long time."

"He's friends with Draco and the other families but that isn't as big a deal?"

"It's not the same Luna and you know it. His family never deliberately did anything to my family, to Neville's, to any of our friends. That's the difference. He may be friends with Malfoy but he wouldn't participate in the crap that's going on here."

"Well, how is that different than Draco and myself?"

Ginny shook her head in frustration. What is the matter with Luna? Well, she'd just have to bring up the most important point.

"Neville's really upset with what you did tonight."

"Ginny, how could you tell him where I had gone? I was going to tell him myself."

"Really? Because he thought that you had gone completely crazy."

"So, you and Longbottom are close?" Draco said casually, trying to make it a sort of statement, not a question so Luna wouldn't catch how important her answer was to him. Luna came out of her stupor, stopped thinking about what Ginny said about Neville and focused on Draco's question.

"Yes Draco, we're close." Not what he wanted to hear.

"But you don't, what, go out? Act as boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"That's none of your business Draco."

Draco picked up a towel, then put it down, watching her. She was steadily placing slices of bread on a plate, topping each slice with a mixture of tomato and herbs, cheese and oil.

"So what then? He's okay with you being here with me?"

Luna turned to face Draco. She was getting annoyed with his constant questions about Neville. What difference did it make to him what her relationship to him was exactly? Didn't Draco say that this wasn't important? Not anything other then, some kind of experiment?

"Draco, if you have something to say to me, just say it."

Draco shrugged and took the plate and moved it to the side. "I'm just wondering how it is that you and Longbottom can hang out so much but don't move beyond the realm of friendship."

"Not everything can be easily categorized Draco. Not everything is made up of black and white."

Draco stepped closer to her all of the sudden and kissed her. Luna closed her eyes and just let him.

Draco pulled her up against him, resting his hands on her bottom, gently squeezing, then lifting her up onto the table. Luna wrapped her arms around his neck, grasping his hair, loving how soft it was, so perfectly coiffed yet so yielding to her.

"Do you care what makes us up Luna? Hmmm?" Draco murmured into her neck as he pushed her down, licking her hollow.

Luna didn't dare answer, for she didn't want to know the truth. That maybe this was still a game to Draco.

Draco slipped his tongue into her mouth, tugging gently. He could feel his heart racing a little, surprised at his own desire.

Neither of them said a word to each other. Draco watched Luna's face as he unbuttoned her cardigan, exposing a thin shirt underneath, the outline of her lace bra evident. Luna watched as Draco pushed her shirt up to expose her skin, sighing slightly as he pressed his lips onto her, working his way up to her breasts.

Luna closed her eyes as she felt Draco's lips on her skin, felt a little wetness as his tongue worked its way upward to her bra. His fingers pushed the fabric away and she felt his mouth close on her nipple. She shuddered, inadvertently spreading her legs a little, allowing him to move closer, pushing her down on her back.

_Too fast, too fast._

Luna pressed on Draco's shoulders and with a lot of effort, moved him from her breasts. Draco looked up, breathing heavily.

"It's too fast Draco. Please."

Draco was angered for a moment. No girl had ever asked him to stop what he was doing, they were always asking, no, begging for more. But he remembered that his original goal for being here with Luna was to get her to his family holiday party. So he carefully repositioned her bra, carefully rebuttoned her sweater.

"Okay."

Luna shakily got back up and slid off the table, moving away from him. She steadied herself on the counter edge. Draco stared out the window at the field, watching the wind blowing the grasses in a kind of musical rhythm.

He ran his hand through his hair, not aware of Luna watching him.


	4. confessing

**thank you for the alerts. This is a mature story. I don't own any characters**

Confessing

They finished the meal in silence. It was simple, uncomplicated. A steak that Draco cooked under Luna's directions, the tomato and bread preparation, a lemon tart to finish. Draco didn't say anything though besides his first comment about how Luna was making him work for his meal. Usually, when Neville was here with her, they'd be chatting about their friends, what Neville did that day, what their next outing would be, when and where they might go next. But with Draco, Luna wasn't sure what to say. Really, their whatever you wanted to call it, was just physical. They had nothing in common.

Part of her wanted Draco to shove everything off the table, throw her down across it and kiss her, do whatever else he wanted. What Luna knew he has done to other girls before her. She would almost rather have the part of Draco that she dreaded, the part that wasn't sure if he was using her, the part that was very attractive, almost compelling. But the reasonable part of her balked. She didn't know what he saw in her, despite his actions, despite the fact that sometimes this vulnerability crosses his face and draws her to him. She wanted to know his purpose for being here with her, for seeing her.

Draco studied his plate, aware that Luna was sneaking glances at him from time to time. He could see in her face that she was thinking things, she was as open as a book. If it weren't so important to him, he would laugh in her face, be amused at her behavior, sneer at her innocence. But whether he liked it or not, she was becoming important to him. Even if he didn't want to admit it to himself.

Luna took a sip of water, then set down the glass, coming to some kind of decision.

"Go for a walk with me Draco, please."

"This is the going out part of the dinner?" Draco teased. His lighter mood surprised even him.

Luna smiled and opened the back door, leading him outside, into the field that surrounded the Lovegood house. The wind had died down a little and the moon was very bright, illuminating the entire space. The grasses stood as tall as Luna's waist at times, soft and rustling as they walked through, making their own pathway.

Draco wanted to ask more questions about her father, more questions about her relationship with Neville, but the coolness of the night, the way Luna looked next to him, bewitched him. He fell silent, just listening to her steps. The voice of his father in his head quieted down too, Luna's presence did that to him sometimes he was beginning to realize. It was calming, like the ripples on an ocean, soothing. The sound of her voice, higher pitched, sighing, made his bad temper settle down. Made him want to hear her sighing his name.

Luna leaned into him, totally enamored by how he looked, standing there next to her. His tall, blonde good looks, his self-confidence. He was completely unlike any other boy she ever knew. and he put his arm around her naturally, turning Luna into his body as they walked in silence. The questions she wanted to ask him quieted down, she wasn't sure she wanted to know the answers anyway.

"It's bright out here." Draco said as they walked.

"Yes, the moon is pretty low tonight. See?" Luna pointed towards a bright, full moon, looking very close to the ground. "Like a harvest moon." She said, turning to him.

Draco studied Luna's face for a moment. Brushed her blonde hair away, tucking in errant strands behind her ear, pulling gently on one tendril. He thought that he could smell a faint honeyed, lemony scent from her, maybe from the tart. The moonlight illuminated her and her skin glowed. He kissed her gently, pulling her down to her knees, both of them now hidden from everything, everyone. Draco bent Luna back onto the ground, leaning over her, braced by his arms, studying her reaction. Pale skin, light blue-grey eyes, hair blowing around. Quickened breaths, almost a glow to her. He touched her cheek, marveling at its perfection. This is why he wanted to touch her, wanted to kiss her. Wanted to talk to her so many years ago before his pride and his distaste of her choice in friends interfered. He remembered how she looked those years ago and nothing had changed. Nothing.

Draco kissed the hollow of her throat, sucking gently. Luna shivered, the touch of his lips unbelievable. All of this was unbelievable. She never imagined that Draco would be here, with her, his mouth drifting across her jaw, temple, eyelids, mouth, whispering her name. She always watched him at school, always noted where he was, even when she was sitting with Neville and her friends, even when he was sitting elsewhere with others, even when she wasn't supposed to be thinking about him. Since the moment she had entered school. Since the moment he had made fun of her. And now, he was here. It was like a dream. Maybe it was a dream.

His mouth took a pathway down her neck towards her breasts which he nuzzled, fingers moving her sweater upward to expose her light pink lacy bra, her navel, her beribboned underpants. He kissed her stomach, wetly, feeling her quiver. He moved downward, between her legs, hooking a finger over her underpants. In one quick movement, he had removed them, exposing her softness to the moonlight. A gift to him. Draco kissed her thighs, gently, making Luna shiver involuntarily. He spread her apart and watched her react to him.

Luna didn't know how things happened so fast. One moment, they were kissing, the next she was on her back, letting Draco expose her, study her, touch her. Things she had never felt before were happening. Her stomach felt fluttery, she felt wet. Her breaths were short, she wanted more, not even thinking coherently of what that more consisted of other then to have Draco touch her, kiss her. She wanted to feel him like she did at Pansy's house. But it was too fast, too fast. Her brain was whispering to her, _let him let him let him let him._

"Draco…" she whispered, making him pause.

"Let go Luna, let me."

Oh Merlin, it was perfect, she was perfect. Her mouth was perfect. Her breasts were soft, her waist naturally small. Her skin was smooth and without blemish and her center, her unbelievable core was driving him insane. Draco pushed her knees apart, wanting to unbuckle his belt and drop his pants, wanting to be inside her skin, be within her. He could feel her resistance, making him hard. He started to become a little more demanding with his tongue, probing her mouth, forcing her to accept him.

"No Draco, I can't."

Draco clenched his fists. He wasn't used to being denied what he asked for, or rather, demanded. For one second he was ready to hold her down, ready to take what he wanted. But he held back, knowing that if he did that, she would never forgive him. Even in his heightened and selfish state, Draco understood that.

"Luna…"

"Please Draco, I can't. Don't make me feel like I need to."

Draco sighed and closed his eyes. He gently removed his hand and pulled her sweater back down. Luna found her underpants and placed them on as he rolled onto his back, away from her. Luna kissed him and let her hands trail down his chest.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

Draco lay there in silence, trying to settle his mind, his desires. He almost got up and walked away but the sound of her voice drew him back.

"Draco I have a confession."

He winced, because if anyone should be confessing, it should be him. But he just nodded and pulled her back to him, squeezing her closer to his chest, listening.

"I wanted to accept your invitation before, I just didn't want to seem, you know, so weak. Eager. But I would like to say yes to your holiday party if you still want to go with me."

_Now's your chance Draco, just say she can't go, just say that you're no longer interested. Let her go._

"Yes Luna, I want you to still go with me."

Luna moved closer to him and kissed his jaw, letting her mouth linger. Draco grasped her head and moved her mouth back up to his, kissing her hungrily. Luna's breaths shortened and when he finished, it was Draco that pulled back first, leaving Luna staring at him with her brilliant eyes, wanting more.

Draco closed his eyes against her gaze. He was achieving what his father wanted him to do. Attract Luna. Get her to confide in you. Invite her to the holiday party. But what a price to pay.


	5. details

**thank you for the story alerts. I don't own any characters.**

Luna sat up in her bed the next morning, blinking hard. She had been in the midst of a dream, where she was running in a giant green field, not dissimilar from the one just outside her window. Only it wasn't cold, it was bright sunshine, so bright that she had to squint to see where she was going. All of the sudden she tripped and fell, but instead of hitting the ground, she fell into a giant pool of water which was so warm, so crystal clear that even asleep she knew she was in a dream. The clear water became black and then an abyss, which she slipped into, her head being dragged under, clutching to something very slick she couldn't define, but losing her grip. She heard a voice calling out, but didn't know what the words were or who the person was calling to her. She awoke with a start, at first afraid, then strangely at peace when she heard a clattering.

She went downstairs and saw her father in the kitchen. "Hello daddy."

"Hello darling. I didn't wake you did I?"

Mr. Lovegood was rattling the teapot around, absent-mindedly looking around for the tea caddy. Luna took the pot from him and filled it with water, setting it on the stove. She leaned back against the counter, watching her father opening and closing various cupboards.

"Did you have a very productive meeting?"

"Yes I did. Indeed I did. I realize that I was very late last night again. The four major families are really increasing their behavior of takeover. I was speaking with Mr. Weasley and Mr. Cuffe, they were very concerned with how that will shape the way that we all do business in the near future."

Luna shrugged a little guiltily. She wasn't exactly sure how her father would react, knowing that she was sort of involved with Draco. Ultimately, he would be happy if she was happy but even she didn't know how things were going to progress with Draco. If they were going to progress at all.

She had asked Draco on their way back to her house a few questions regarding what she had overheard him saying to Blaise the night before but Draco clearly didn't want to answer them. He only made one statement which resonated with her today.

"I need you to know Luna that I'm glad that I'm here tonight. Glad that you fell into me."

"Draco, you know that I didn't deliberately fall into you."

"Sure Luna, sure. " Draco said, clenching her hand in his. Luna looked up at him, he was strangely tense and when he left, it was with a quick word regarding the time of the party and he would send a car for her. Not a word about seeing her again before that night. Luna shook her head as she refocused on what Mr. Lovegood was saying to her.

"I have decided that there would be four articles, each one based on one of the families, starting with the Greengrasses, then the Lestranges, a combination article involving less involved families, like the Goyles and the Yaxleys and finally, the Malfoys."

Luna did wince now. This wasn't good.

"When will you be releasing these articles?"

"The first has gone out already, it is being printed as we speak. Copies of the Quibbler and the Daily Prophet will be handed out when your group of friends will be at Miss Lavender's house tonight. The others will be daily and the final one, involving the Malfoy family will come out the day of their annual holiday party."

Now Luna felt terrible. She had said yes to Draco's invitation, she was scheduled to go to the party on the weekend. How was she going to explain this to her father? Actually, to anyone?

Last night after Draco left, she had called Ginny, asking her to come over. She did and after a few minutes, began apologizing for her attitude.

"Luna, I'm sorry for what I said to you the other night. I know that Malfoy can sometimes be, kind of overwhelming. I mean, he is rather good looking. I'm not sure about charming though, unless…"

"Ginny, he was here last night for dinner."

"WHAT!"

"And he asked me to his parents holiday party on the weekend."

"And you said yes?"

"I did Ginny. He was very nice. We talked a lot." Luna blushed brightly, remembering his mouth, his touch on her. Ginny knew that she was lying, at least to herself. But she wasn't going to push it right now, she would find out soon enough.

"Holy Merlin Luna, he asked you and you said yes? What are you going to tell Neville?"

"Neville? Why do I need to tell him anything?"

"Luna. You know that he thinks that you're his girlfriend. Oh my, he's going to be upset when he finds out that Malfoy was at your house last night too."

"Neville and I are just good friends."

"Oh please Luna. He's in love with you."

Luna was stunned. Neville in love with her? He had never asked her out, never said anything to her about anything other than their families, other friends. In love with her?

"I'm not exactly happy that Neville thought I was crazy for going to Pansy's house with Draco."

"Luna, there's only one reason that Draco brought you to one of their parties."

Luna looked at Ginny. "And what reason is that?"

Ginny waved her hand at Luna, shaking her head. "Don't be naïve Luna. You know that they all drink, all party, sleep around. Oh by all that's holy, is that what Draco did to you? He slept with you that night!"

"No Ginny, don't be crazy! He did not sleep with me, what do you think I am! And definitely do not tell Neville that either, it is totally not true."_ Even if that I thought about it for a second._

"Well, why did he invite you?"

"Because he wanted me to see what his friends were like, he said he saw what mine were made of when we were at the restaurant last week protesting about his family and their takeover of the last independent manufacturing factory in town."

"Hah. I definitely don't believe that. He has another motive."

So now Draco couldn't be interested in her because of her? There had to be another motive? Ginny was starting to sound like Blaise. And Luna was starting to get irritated.

"Ginny, Draco isn't like his family. He's nice, well sort of nice, different when he's not around his group of friends."

"You'll see Luna. You'll see. I hope you don't get hurt in the process."

"I had a strange dream." Luna interrupted Mr. Lovegood's mutterings about the tea.

"You did? Was there an unusual animal or being in your presence?"

"No. It was just me, but I fell once through grasses, through water, through a cliff I think but I was being dragged down, clutching something I couldn't hold onto anymore when I heard a voice, calling to me."

"Who's voice?"

"I don't know. I couldn't tell what the words were. Then I woke up."

"Hmmm." Mr. Lovegood sat at the table in silence. Both he and Luna put great stock into dreams, into intuition. "Let me think about it for a little while darling."

Draco awoke with a start as well. He wasn't exactly dreaming, more like an uneasy feeling had come over him and he wasn't going to be able to sleep any longer. He got up, pulling on a shirt and loose pants, running his hands through his hair. His father wasn't home when he returned from Luna's house and he was glad. He wanted to keep her to himself for a few hours more, remembering her voice, the way her eyes lit up when her gaze met his.

Draco went downstairs and hearing his father, entered the study where he encountered Lucius Malfoy, looking at papers, talking on the phone. He gestured to Draco to come in, continuing to talk in a low voice. Draco sat in the armchair, waiting for him to finish.

Lucius hung up the phone, turning to Draco with anticipation.

"So you were able to invite Lovegood's daughter?"

"Yes father. I was able to and she accepted. And she talked about the protests moving to Lavender Brown's place because of what happened to her family."

"Ah, yes. They did well there, Goyle did. And Mr. and Mrs. Brown have no choice but to sell the majority of stock they own to the separate corporation we set up. Very soon, we'll be able to set the stock price ourselves. .." Draco started to drift off as his father talked. He knew it was expected of him to be interested in the business side of his family, to be excited about ruining another mediocre family. "If they were successful in the first place, they wouldn't be so easily taken over. Any poor company can be taken in a corporate raid." His father has said this to him many times this past year. At first it was great. Being able to walk through school with Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle, knowing that they were the objects of great envy, fawned over and feared. Being able to lord it over Weasley and Longbottom, over Potter especially, the darling of the school.

But now, knowing Luna, Draco was for the first time in a long while, fearful of what may happen to another person.

He interrupted his father with a quick question. "Tell me again why it is so important for Luna to be at this party, why her especially."

"I told you Draco. You are useful in the way you're able to attract women, get them to spill their secrets. And I want to ask her questions regarding her father."

"You could get answers from anyone when it comes to her crazy dad. So why get her here?"

"Don't question what I am doing Draco, you're not that aware of what happens on a daily basis." Lucius snapped at Draco, turning back to his papers.

Draco left his father returning phone calls and quietly went back to his bedroom. He had a message from Blaise. Draco sighed to himself, the last thing he wanted to do was talk to anyone about Luna. Because for sure, everyone knew now she was going to be here that night.


	6. confusion

**thank you for all the interest in this story. I don't own any characters**

Confusion

Draco tried to look casual, leaning against the fireplace mantel but was pretty sure he wasn't fooling anyone.

"Well, your parent's party will be interesting that's for sure. More interesting then what's going to happen tonight anyway."

Blaise took a swig from the bottle in his hand, studying the way the liquid settled while watching Draco over the top of the bottle, pacing back and forth. Blaise continued his texts at the same time.

_So now what is happening?_

Nothing. Draco pissed

_He's stringing luna along& I want to know why_

no idea. She was mad when she left party last time

_Ha that's cuz she's not an idiot_

Neither is Draco

_He's up to something_

If u say so

Blaise smirked. Even if he did know what was up he wouldn't be telling Ginny. But he was curious as well about Draco's sudden interest in Luna. It wasn't like he didn't have his share of attention from girls before her and while he could admit that Luna was pretty in her own way, with her hair and skin, he would have thought that her ditzy ways would have been a turn-off to Draco, with his impatience and arrogance.

"Draco, I have to say it is pretty weird that you're paying attention to Lovegood." Goyle commented as he reached for another drink.

"I have my reasons."

"And inviting her to the holiday party this weekend tops the weirdness pile because if there's anywhere she doesn't belong, it's definitely going to be here, in this house, all the upper crust and Looney. Tell us again why you want her here?"

"I can't."

Actually, Draco wished that he knew why it was that his father wanted Luna at the party. He figured that he would interrogate her like he did everyone else but he could have done that anywhere. And he could ask her questions before she and her friends go to their next demonstration, scheduled for later today. They were becoming a nuisance, especially the Weasleys. They had been on television several times, and their numbers were now swelling to more than three hundred. They had actually caused damage to Astoria and Daphne's house the last time they had converged, staying out there for hours, protesting and handing out leaflets. Doing interviews on the local news, featured in articles in the Daily Prophet and that rag that Luna's father owned. He wondered why it was that his father wanted to say something to Luna directly. But even that wasn't the most puzzling thing to his mind. What was most puzzling to Draco was the fact that he cared at all. He had done his job, gotten her interested in him, gotten her to tell him a few things, gotten her to agree to go to the party. So what did it matter to him what happened to her next?

Blaise was still talking about Luna at Pansy's house the week before to Goyle, laughing as he described the look on her face when she overheard his conversation.

"I can't believe that Looney would walk like that."

"Don't say that."

"Well, she overheard us and left. I gotta admit, that take a little nerve, willing to come into Parkinson's house like that with you. She's got spine, unlike her boyfriend Longbottom."

Draco hadn't told Blaise that he went over to Luna's house the other night, the time they spent behind her house, in the fields. Any other girl he would have been boasting about how she wanted him, how she spread her legs for him. But with Luna, he hesitated. He wasn't sure of what he wanted just yet.

"I told you before, he's not her boyfriend."

The doorbell in front rang and Draco could see it was Astoria and Daphne. He went to open it, Daphne already talking about the upcoming party, what she was planning to wear and of course, the news about Draco and Luna. They went to the back patio, Daphne still chatting, the conversation always coming back to Luna.

"Draco, everyone is asking me what you and she were doing upstairs at Pansy's. You have to tell me."

"It's nothing Daphne, absolutely nothing. "

"Has to be something, you and she have never spoken. Now all of the sudden, you're seen out with her?"

"Once."

"At that demonstration too, Blaise told me."

Astoria spoke up for the first time that afternoon. "Draco, everyone knows that her friends, her father, Mr. Cuffe, all the papers are involved with protesting against us. Everyone knows that her father is writing articles about our families taking over businesses, it isn't exactly a secret. It's not like anyone can stop him anyway, there's the freedom of press thing the news keeps talking about." Astoria always spoke as if she knew everything and in reality, she knew less than nothing. It was highly irritating to Draco.

"Well then, all the more reason to shut them down right? Especially if it isn't exactly good press that puts us in a good light right?"

"I don't understand why we should care at all." Goyle said as he reached for another Danish, his third, still clutching the remnants of a bagel. "I mean, it's our parents business, not ours. Who cares what people think? What difference does it make?"

"It makes a difference because all of us are expected to continue our family practices right?" Blaise said, with an added nod from Daphne. "Absolutely Blaise. Ridiculous behavior from all of them.

That's why we're going to Brown's place, I know for a fact that their group is going there later, again. It's bullshit, if their parents had any brains for business, they'd be successful and on the other side of this issue." Daphne swearing had them all goggling and Goyle sniggered a little.

The front door rang again.

"Shit, it's probably Pansy."

"She's going to ask you about Lovegood and you're going to have to tell her something. I can't take it when she starts crying to one of us about why you're no longer giving her any special attention." Goyle smirked at Draco as he said this, slurping at his hot chocolate. Blaise grinned as well. The entertainment was about to begin.

"Leave it Goyle." Draco sighed as he went through the front foyer to the doors. He could see Pansy standing there through the glass, rigid in a black jumper and leather boots, her brown hair tied back exposing her face in a frown. Her negative energy was oozing out from her very pores, putting Draco in a worse mood then he was already in.

Draco opened the door and silently let Pansy through. She folded her arms against her body tightly and followed him into the foyer. Draco didn't wait for her to start.

"What's the problem Pansy?"

"My problem is you're paying an awful lot of attention to Looney Lovegood all of the sudden."

Draco frowned a little. He didn't like it when people were calling Luna by that name even though he had done it himself not even ten days ago. "Don't call her that."

"It's bad enough that you stopped paying attention to me, stopped asking me to go places with you. But then you show up with her at my party, not even telling me ahead of time…"

Draco walked away from Pansy, trying to not lose his temper. But Pansy continued.

"She wasn't supposed to be at my house and I have to find out from Blaise that you brought her upstairs. What exactly happened?"

"That's none of your business."

"The hell it isn't! You told me that you wanted me, that you loved me. Was that to get me into bed?"

Draco didn't want to tell her that yes, that was exactly why he said that to her before. Why else would he tell Pansy Parkinson that he loved her? The look on his face should be enough to stop her from talking but Pansy wasn't finished, not by a long shot.

"She's not even pretty or anything. Her hair is a mess, her voice too weird. She dresses like a freak, she's got not color to her at all, no personality. She's like a ghost. A crazy loon of a ghost."

Blaise looked up from his cell phone to see Draco start towards her, angered.

Draco grabbed Pansy's shoulder and gripped it tightly, to the point where Pansy started to bow down a little and a few tears started to spill from her eyes. Draco tried to control his temper, failing miserably. He wanted to break her neck, wanted her to ask for Luna's forgiveness even though she wasn't here to hear what Pansy said. How dare she say such things about her?

"Don't insult her again Pansy, not ever again I warn you."

He let go of her suddenly and she stumbled into the banister. Pansy reached into her bag and shouted out at him.

"Well, here's what your new GIRLFRIEND is doing right now!"

Pansy threw a copy of the Quibbler at him. He looked at the front page straight into a picture of Astoria and Daphne's parents with the words GREED CORRUPTS A TOWN in bold letters above it.

Blaise came over and looked at the paper as well. "Well, shit."

Draco crumpled it into a ball and hurled it across the foyer. His father wanted to own the Quibbler so that articles like this wouldn't be written, that was now clear. And Luna probably knew about it and didn't tell him.

"Fuck."

"What's gotten into you Malfoy? I mean, yeah, she's hot yeah maybe. That ass, that mouth. Bet she was real tight right?"

"Stop it."

"But she's totally a ditz."

"I'm warning you Zabini…"

"But forgiveable if her mouth was that good."

Draco stepped up to Blaise and tapped him in the jaw with his fist. Not too gently but not hard enough to do any real damage. Blaise stumbled back a little bit and stared at Draco.

"Don't say anything about Luna again, not like that."

"Calm down Malfoy."

Pansy ignored the two of them and picked up the crumpled article, showing it to Daphne and Astoria.

"This is outrageous! I look awful!" drifted out from the back, followed by the snickers of Goyle.

Blaise slapped Draco on the back, a little harder than he normally would.

"Let's get going."

Draco nodded. He needed to talk to Luna.


	7. evening

**Thank you for all the story alerts. This is a mature story. I don't own any characters.**

Evening

Luna was standing on the sidelines, watching as Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Harry forced their way to the front of the group, protesting at her parents business. Agents were leaving with boxes, taking away the books for their company while a television crew tried to interview them.

"This is unbelievable. "

Neville was shaking his head, concerned with the size of the crowd. "A week ago, it was ten of us at a restaurant. Now it's hundreds of people."

"Don't you think that maybe we're wrong to do this? That we're manipulating people? We don't even know the full extent of things."

"I don't think so Luna. I know exactly what people like the Lestranges, the Malfoys have done, don't forget." Luna nodded, somber. She couldn't forget what Draco's family had done to Neville's, bankrupting them and causing his father to have a nervous breakdown. He was still at the hospital, his mother completely focused on him. The two of them turned their attention to the girl sobbing behind them, gasping breaths, clutching onto Ron as he looked at them helplessly.

"Lavender, stop crying." Hermione glared at Ron as he patted Lavender's back awkwardly.

"Hermione, don't be so harsh, she's upset."

Ginny pushed Ron out of the way and sat down beside Lavender, gently chatting with her. They had just handed out all of their leaflets when her parents had come back after their meeting with the company that had just bought them out. Mrs. Brown looked devastated. Lavender took one look at her and burst into tears. Her father patted her back and said it would be all right, they would make things work. But all of them, even Ron, could see that he was worried for their future in this town, their well-being.

Neville gestured to Luna to go outside with him. Luna hesitated for a moment, worried for Lavender. But after a quick word with Ginny and Hermione, Luna followed him.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, passing people they knew, greeting some occasionally. Luna was to what to say to him. She knew that she needed to tell him soon that she was going to Draco's house tomorrow night. As they rounded a corner, Neville stopped and faced her.

"Luna I don't understand how it is that you can go over to the Malfoy's party."

"How did you know that I was invited?"

"Ginny told Harry. He told Ron and I. I said it wasn't true, you weren't going to go but Ginny said that you had decided it was all right to attend."

"Well, Neville, Draco invited me and I wanted to so I said yes."

"How can you say yes when you know what he's done? Didn't you see Lavender in there all upset?"

"He hasn't done anything Neville. His family has done things that I don't agree with but that doesn't mean Draco should be held responsible for everything, does it?"

Neville shook his head at the way Luna was trying to reason her way out of this awkward relationship between her and Draco.

"Is it because you don't think I'm, well, I'm interesting to you? Not attractive to you?"

"Neville…" Luna turned to face him. "I never said that. You know that I care for you very much, you're my friend. You have been the most important person to me, next to Ginny and my father, all these years."

Neville fell in step beside her as she started to walk again.

"Daddy said that he was focused now on the families in town, the ones with power. I haven't seen him in days except for quick moments at home. All his attention is reserved for his articles. I wish in a way that none of this happened, that everything could have stayed the same." Luna was trying to explain her disquietude to Neville, but she wasn't exactly sure if she was making herself clear. She didn't want everything to be the same, and yet with her confusion over the behavior of her friends, her own conflicting emotions regarding herself and Draco and a general feeling of dread, Luna would have no qualms about walking away from all this activity, all this protesting. She just wanted to have a clear path in her own mind about what and whom she wanted to be with during this time.

But Neville had stopped walking and stared at her with such intensity that for a moment Luna almost asked him if he was all right. But something in his gaze made her stop.

"So you want a little attention, is that it? Well, how about this for attention."

Neville all of the sudden leaned towards her and cupped her face with his hands, kissing her hard. Luna was shocked. He had never acted this way before and Ginny's voice started in her head, telling her see? I told you he was in the love with you. Do you believe me now?

"Is this what you want for attention Luna?" Neville whispered, kissing her temple, gripping her hair and the back of her neck, kissing her again, his mouth on hers. Luna didn't know what to do at first but after a moment, she felt herself reacting, it was so different then what Draco felt like, tasted like. Neville was not as insistent as Draco, yet appealing in his own way. Comfortable with an edge. Luna didn't want to respond at first, but as Neville's mouth drifted down to her neck, as he started to murmur words of endearment against her shoulder, as his hands dropped to her waist, squeezing her, she felt unable to say no, unable to hurt his feelings. He moved her back up until she felt a brick wall behind her, Neville pushing even closer.

Luna hesitated, then ran her hands up his chest, up to his jaw and face. Neville kissed her harder, forcing her mouth open, letting Luna feel how much he wanted her. She was a bit shocked, she never thought that Neville would feel such emotion for her, never thought that he would act on it. It was very attractive in its own way, completely different then Draco. A compliment of sorts. But she was feeling very uncomfortable.

"Neville…" she whispered as he spread his legs on either side of her and placed his hands on her hip, her shirt front. She hadn't realized how muscled he had gotten as she stroked her own hands on his chest and his breath quickened.

"Luna, I love you…" he whispered as his mouth closed on her neck, sucking her gently. Luna shuddered, she couldn't help it. He was evoking the same feelings that Draco had done, but with one difference. Luna couldn't help what she felt with Draco. With Neville, it was like her brain was calculating how long this would last, how she was feeling, how it was different. Emotions that seemed out of place.

Draco was paying the florist with a credit card, checking the receipt. Blaise was checking his phone, waiting.

"Let's head over to Lavender Brown's place, didn't you say that was where Loon, er, Luna said they would be tonight?"

"Yeah, they're probably done right now though…"

"I caught a little on my phone while you were placing the order for your mom."

They walked out of the flower shop, quickening their pace, cutting a path through the darkened alleys.

"Pansy was pretty pissed at you today."

"Fuck her, she has no right to say anything."

"Well, for the past year or so, most of us did think that the two of you were kind of together."

"Well I can't help what she thinks."

Blaise was still talking when he gestured towards someone coming towards them.

"Shit, speaking of Pansy, there she is."

Draco stopped as well and waited, arranging his features into a blank smirk, folding his arms as Pansy came near. 

"What is it now Pansy."

"You're so sure that your new obsession feels the same way about you?"

Only ten minutes before, Pansy had been on the phone with Daphne, talking to her while watching the front door of the flower shop, frowning as she listened to what Daphne was saying to her about Draco. She knew that they were going to be at the shop, based on what Goyle was saying about being close to the action and Draco replying he would be getting a funeral bouquet for them.

"You're right, I don't understand what it is that he sees in her."

"He's obsessed."

"Blaise said he could see it if he was only into her for sex or something. But no way is Draco wanting a long-term relationship with her. She's too out there. And Draco is impatient, arrogant. His temper flares up all the time just like his father…"

Pansy nodded. She liked listening to Daphne because she tended to say what she already know, what she already agreed was correct. She could also listen with half an ear while watching Draco point at different arrangements in the shop, Blaise looking as well from time to time while texting on his cell phone. She could also see people coming up and down the alley including Looney Lovegood and her puppy dog Neville. She could see him talking earnestly about something. Probably wondering about her relationship with Draco as well. Pansy decided it was worth it to follow them, see if she could catch what they were saying.

"You'll want to go down the block and around the corner, see what your new obsession is doing with Neville Longbottom."

Pansy hadn't meant to see Neville and Luna. She just happened to follow Draco and Blaise, just happened to spot Neville talking with Luna as they walked by, just happened to watch as he kissed Luna. Happened to see him feeling her up, happened to see Luna enjoying it.

"Piss off Pansy, I don't want to hear it." Draco shoved past her, irritated that he was affected by what Pansy said. But a tiny part of him was anxious, worried that maybe Luna was holding hands with him, maybe giving him a kiss on the cheek or something innocuous like that.

"Anything more then that would make Longbottom's head explode." Draco whispered.

"What was that?"

He shook his head, staring at nothing, falling behind Blaise until he stopped suddenly, Draco running into his back.

"What is it?"

"Check it out Malfoy." Blaise said quietly, gesturing with his head towards the couple in the corner.

Draco looked to where Blaise was inclining his head and saw the two of them, pinned up against the bricks.

"Fuck." Draco felt himself turn red. The sight of Luna sprawled against the wall, against Longbottom made Draco so angry, he was having trouble seeing. Everything was like a negative photo, shots of black and white, starkness tinted with the red of rage. He was having a hard time breathing as well, taking in short bursts of air, ready to pound the shit out of Longbottom. Maybe Luna as well. He could feel his muscle tensing, could feel the urge to hit something, someone. He started to head over to them but Blaise stopped him, holding his arm tightly.

"Don't do it Draco." He said, also unable to stop from staring. Luna's eyes were closed and her mouth was slightly open as Neville's hands slipped down from her shoulders to her hips, one sliding down her thigh to between her legs. Blaise swallowed a little, realizing for the first time the appeal of Luna.

Draco continued to watch from a distance. Longbottom had his legs spread wide open and was pushed into Luna, cupping her face. He wasn't exactly sure if this was what Luna wanted but she wasn't stopping him. Draco had to admit that he had definitely toned himself since he was a chubby teenager and shot up about a foot in height over the past year.

"Fuck, fuck, FUCK." Draco said almost loudly enough for them to overhear him. But Blaise had shoved him down another pathway, walking him rapidly away.

"What do you care right?"

"Right. Right. " _Right. Get a grip on yourself. You don't care, she's nothing. You're using her remember? You're the one using her. And she will know it at the party._


	8. problems

**thank you for all the story alerts. This is a mature story, I don't own any characters.**

Draco was fuming as he left with Blaise. The sight of Longbottom kissing Luna, seeing her accept his intimate gestures made him so angry, he couldn't even begin to explain to anyone. Blaise had dragged him away, almost carrying him and stayed silent most of the way to Draco's house, only speaking when Draco opened his car door at the gate.

"Draco."

"What."

"You going to tell me what's going on?"

"No."

"Suit yourself mate. But Pansy's right. You're way too into her now." He shrugged, waved a casual hand and drove off, leaving Draco standing there without an answer.

At the first stop light, he took out his cell phone and texted Ginny.

Definitely into her

_That's a load._

No, def into her. Saw her kissing Longbottom

_Neville?_

No the other loser Longbottom

_Don't say that. OMG, I knew it_

Well now Draco knows it and he is PISSED

_Does he still want Luna at the party tomorrow?_

Dunno.

_Can u get me into party_

Hell no. even if I could I wouldn't .

_FU_

LOL

_Tell me what happens_

Will c.

Draco stood watching Blaise drive off, not sure of what he was expected to do next. He wanted to call Luna, wanted to ask her why she let Longbottom kiss her. Ring her doorbell, see her reaction at his demand of answers.

He slowly entered his house, deep in thought, sitting heavily on a chair just outside his father's study. He could hear his voice within, talking to someone.

He didn't want Luna at the party now. He was afraid that the first time he saw her, he would not be able to contain his fury and would shout, shake her, or Merlin forbid, hit her as he choked out his feelings. Feelings of anger and rage at what he witnessed, which was the woman he wanted more than anything in the world, kissing another man he knew was in love with her. A man that deserved her more then he did, if he truly had Luna's best interests at heart.

He ran a hand through his hair shakily. He didn't want to think about her anymore. Not ever again.

Draco knocked on his father's door, than entered. His mother was sitting on the sofa, looking at a few papers. And a hard looking man was standing there, turning around to stare at Draco as he walked in.

"Hello mother."

"Hello Draco. Did you bring the receipt from the florist?"

Draco nodded. It felt like a lifetime had passed when he had placed the order. He reached into his pocket and handed it to her.

"I need to call the decorators as well, make sure they know that I need them a few hours ahead of when they are scheduled tomorrow. I may need your help."

"Yes mother. Whatever you need."

"That's my good boy, thank you Draco." His mother stood up, looking very tired all of the sudden. Impulsively, Draco went over to her and kissed her on the cheek, startling both of them. She smiled tremulously and left, closing the door very quietly.

"Draco, you haven't met my new assistant, Yaxley."

"Hello."

Yaxley nodded, then sat down, ignoring Draco. Angered now, Draco turned back to his father with the one question that had been haunting him for days now.

"Father, tell me why you want Luna here tomorrow night."

"I told you before, I need you to be here and you're the best person to do this, she likes you now. She'll do what you want her to do."

"I'm not exactly sure about that."

"Well, she's coming so that's done. I don't want to talk about it right now." Lucius said, ending the conversation.

"No father, I did everything you asked of me, you wanted me to attract her and so I did. You wanted her to be here tomorrow and she will be. So tell me exactly why."

"I can't completely. Things are being put in motion. But let's just say it involves Mr. Lovegood and the articles he's been writing about us. I read the one about the Greengrasses. Absolute lies."

"I'm going to tell her not to bother to show up."

"Don't do that. I warn you Draco, it is very important that she be here. I want to talk to her amongst other things."

"What other things?"

"You'll realize later."

Yaxley smirked a little, making Draco nervous.

Draco went to his room, slamming the door. He hated being treated like a child. More than that, he hated being shuffled around like a pawn, even though that was what he was doing to Luna. Supposed to be doing. _Shit. I don't want her to know what I'm supposed to be doing._

Luna looked at herself in the mirror, carefully dressed in a cream colored silk gown with shimmering lace panels. She saw it on sale two days ago, it had a tear in the side, easily repaired with a quick stitch. A few adjustments in the waistline and bodice and it now looked like it was custom made for her. She left her hair down, in tumbling waves around her shoulders and back. The only make up she wore was a lip gloss she purchased the day she got the gown, a light pink with undertones of gold. No jewelry, not even a decorated hair comb, no necklace to detract the eye, nothing. She stared at herself in the mirror, wondering how Draco would react when he saw her. If he would be any different at his parent's party, the Draco she knew from before his attentions. Luna also wondered about the Neville and how he was feeling right at this moment.

"Neville…"

Neville didn't hear her, continuing to kiss Luna on the neck, clutching her waist, running his hand up her chest to hold a breast in his palm. Luna's own breath caught, as his hand, so familiar to her when he held hers, so familiar when he placed it in the small of her back when directing her through a crowd, felt so unfamiliar when pressed intimately on her. What upset her though, was the fact that her shiver wasn't for him, it was for the memory of Draco's hand pressed against her breast.

"Neville please…"

Luna broke away from him, leaving Neville breathing heavily, searching her face. "Luna, I love you. You're wonderful."

She wanted to say that she cared for him too, wanted to say whatever it was that Neville needed to hear from her. But she couldn't, she didn't want to lie to him. Didn't want to hurt his feelings by lying because he would know.

She reached up and touched his face, not saying a word. Neville started to lean forward to kiss her again, but Hermione came up to them, calling out.

"Luna, Neville, come back in. We're planning our next meeting."

Luna nodded and followed her, not daring to look back. When they reentered Lavender's place, Ginny looked at Luna knowingly. Luna flinched a little under her gaze, not wanting to answer any of her questions. She slipped away at the first chance, going back home to think about how she wanted to handle Neville. Ginny called her later that night.

"Luna, I know that you and Neville were, well, you know…"

"Ginny, it was so sudden I didn't know what to do. How did you know anyway?"

"I have my sources."

"Blaise right?"

"Does it matter? I'm right aren't I?"

"Yes. You're right. And I don't want to hurt Neville's feelings but I'm not sure how I feel about him."

"Are you kidding? I told you he was in love with you. And he's a good person. Not like Malfoy."

"You're not still going tomorrow night."

"Yes Ginny. I am."

Luna frowned into her reflection. She wasn't happy with Ginny telling Neville about being invited to Draco's party. But mostly, she didn't like that Ginny said that Neville thought she was crazy. Even if she was, well, crazy for accepting. For having feelings for Draco. For trusting him. For wanting to touch him every time she saw him, wanting to remember the feeling of his hands, his mouth, his smell. Everything.

Luna came down the stairs carefully, smiling at Mr. Lovegood.

"You look beautiful darling."

"Thank you daddy."

"Are you sure that you don't mind my going?"

"Not at all. I'm sure if your friend asked you out , it is because he wants you to be there tonight."

Luna wasn't sure if her father understood that it was Malfoy's holiday party she was going to tonight and the fact that his article on them was coming out at midnight was not going to be to anyone's liking. Mr. Lovegood was quite absent-minded and not likely to remember the reason why she was going, the occasion. But at least she had told him. He had reacted better then Neville. TO be fair, she didn't actually tell Neville she was going, he had found out from Ginny.

"Are you going to stay home?"

"I have to meet a few people but then yes, I'm going to be home. I have received quite a response to the articles and I'm working on a separate column of reader's reactions. You know, subscribership has increased, almost twenty times since all of these protests that you and your friends started."

Luna nodded as her father continued to describe the negative feelings towards Draco's family. She was beginning to understand why Ginny was so upset with her, not realizing the extent of the damage that had been done between the two families, the oldest in their community.

"Well! That doesn't have to concern you. Their boy Draco, I remember him. When you were little, he was here a lot, he would always sit on the steps, watching you as you played."

Luna was surprised. She had no idea. "Really daddy? I don't remember that."

"Oh yes, Lucius was very clear that he only wanted certain people around his son, and when Narcissa was ill, strain from, well, it doesn't matter. But Draco was here a lot."

"Was he like he is now?"

"Oh I think so. He was always very quiet, not friendly at all, never joining you but anytime anyone came near you, he would stand up and pull you away. I think you thought it was a game but for Draco, it was very serious indeed."

"Why did he stop coming over?"

"Oh darling, it had to do with his family, nothing to do with you two. You were children. Lucius decided that his standing in the community was the most important thing, including the making of much money." Mr. Lovegood shrugged, remembering the last time Draco was here, so many years ago. He had clung to Luna, crying. Lucius had yanked Draco away, telling him not to be a fool. At age six. The look that Draco gave to Luna was not one he had seen on the boy's face since then. But he wasn't surprised when Luna told him that Draco invited her to a party. Even then, Mr. Lovegood knew that Draco had certain feelings for his daughter.

There was a knock on the door. Luna opened it and a man in a suit stood there, a shiny black sedan behind him. "I'm here for Miss Lovegood."

"Yes, yes, go ahead Luna. I'm sure you'll have a lovely time."

Luna smiled and slipped down the stairs to the car. Armed with a positive memory of Draco, she felt better about going to see him. Better about the feelings she had. Hoping that tonight, Draco might react to her the same way he had so many years ago.


	9. a dance

**Thank you for all the interest. It is interesting writing about Draco and Luna. This is a mature story. I don't own any characters.**

A dance

It was a very mild night, no clouds in the sky, no hint of snow or rain. The car that Draco had sent for Luna pulled up to the gates of the Malfoy Mansion. The house was enormous, well lit with strings of multicolored lights, wreaths, the air thick with the smell of perfume, flowers. There were quite a few limousines, fancy cars that Luna couldn't name, women in beautiful gowns milling outside the house, formal suits for the men walking through the gates, down a lantern-lit pathway.

Outside the gates though, she could see a few of her friends, protesting the party. Two television reporters with their cameras lit up the crowd and Luna could make out Ginny and her brothers, shouting something. Luna wasn't sure if they could see her and for once, she wasn't happy to be involved with her friends. She was grateful that the limo had tinted windows and none of them could see inside. The car took its turn behind a long line and finally ended up outside the gates.

The driver opened the door and held his hand out. Luna took it and exited, smiling at him.

"You have a lovely time miss."

"Thank you."

Luna beamed at him over her shoulder as she stepped through the gates. Guards were

"Your name?"

"Luna Lovegood. Draco invited me."

The security guard scrutinized the list in his hand, pages long and found her name. He gestured her through.

Luna walked through and stood still for a second, stunned by what she saw. The entire pathway was carpeted in a soft deep blue and the stone walls were covered in strings of lights. Lanterns had been hung from the archways, their dim lights not competing with the stars above. Trees were placed every ten feet, small crystals and ornaments hanging from them, swaying in the light breeze. It was so beautiful. Luna wished she could take a picture to show Ginny.

She walked slowly, gaping at everything and ended up at the front doors, where she was greeted by none other than Mr. Malfoy. Luna had never met him, only seen him in the distance. She was nervous for a moment, but he took her hand and smiled at her.

"Ah Miss Lovegood. Welcome to our home."

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy. I appreciate Draco's invitation to this event."

"How is your father?"

"He's well, thank you."

"He is staying at home tonight?"

"Yes, he has work to do."

"Yes, yes. Well, please, enjoy yourself and perhaps later on we will chat."

Luna smiled and left him looking after her as she wandered into the foyer. She had never seen anything more beautiful. It was as if the outdoors had been transferred indoors. There were more trees, lots of them, with more little white lights strung amongst them all. All the furniture was covered in white silk bunting, white chair covers, candles and flowers. There were silver candle sticks, silver ribbons amongst the tables and the place settings had the M for Malfoy, along with their coat of arms, a snake amongst a sword, shield and lion.

The only spots of color were deep, deep red roses, sprinkled here and there. Luna wandered around, looking at the gowns on the female guests. Most people were wearing black, very little color. It matched the rest of the decorations. Luna wondered if that was the theme from year to year. She spotted Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini in the far corner and she smiled. Blaise nodded to her but Pansy shot her such a look, it startled Luna and she turned away quickly, almost bumping into the person standing next to her.

"Hello Luna."

She turned around and faced Draco. "Hello Draco. I didn't see you there."

Draco nodded tightly. He saw her the second she stepped through the gate, having watched her exit out of the limousine from the tall windows overlooking the stone path. The protestors started early this afternoon, as the decorators were taking care of the path between the outer gates and the front doors. Draco's mother had been very upset, wanting to go out to speak to them herself. But Lucius forbade her, saying that there was no reason for her to be involved. Yaxley would go out there. But even he was unable to do anything besides demand that they move to the prerequisite five hundred feet away.

He had caught his breath, for even in the crowd, with only minimal lighting, her long locks, her skin, everything about her had glowed. Like she was a pale vision, cutting a path through the darkness. He remained standing at the window, watching as she was stopped by the guard, watching as she smiled at no one, watching as she made her way to the front door. She glanced upward once but he was sure she didn't see him, he was half hidden by the velvet curtains.

Luna smiled now at him as a waiter came over with a tray of drinks. Draco took a tall glass of something sparkling and handed it to her, taking one for himself.

"It doesn't matter that we're drinking here in front of your parents?"

"They won't notice, believe me. After two hours here, a murder could be committed and no one would notice." Draco drank from the flute and Luna sipped hers.

"This is a large group of people Draco."

"Yes. Recognize anyone?"

Luna looked around, not really knowing anyone, other than Pansy and Blaise. Every woman in the room was decked out, big jewelry, elaborate hairstyles. She saw one or two professors from school that she knew. A few people she had met with her father in town. She caught a glimpse of Draco's mother, elegant in a black column of silk with an onyx necklace around her neck, so heavy looking she wondered how she could stand up with it on.

"Your mother looks very nice."

Draco nodded. He caught sight of Blaise and his parents on the other side of the room, talking to his mother. His gaze turned to Pansy, who was staring at Luna, shooting daggers. Pansy was dressed in a mud brown colored dress, tight and revealing. Her mouth was pinched, sour.

Luna looked like a dream. His dream, and the soft lights the decorators installed only enhanced everything, her soft skin, her beautiful blonde hair. Her blue eyes glinted at him as she smiled . It was like there was a halo, a glow surrounding her and it engulfed him as well when he stood next to her.

Draco wanted to ask her about Neville Longbottom. He had thought of nothing else since he saw them together. He wanted to say that he saw them yesterday, less than two days after he and she were talking to each other in the field behind her house, with his fingers on her, in her. He thought about what he wanted to say after he had showered this afternoon, before getting dressed for the evening. He had stood naked in front of his mirror, staring at himself, remembering the moments he spent with her. He ended up on his bed, stroking himself as he thought about Luna, lying there on top of him, the memory of how she looked when he kissed her at Pansy's party in his mind, the sound of her breath catching when he placed his hand under her shirt. He wasn't at the time looking forward to his family's party, even though the past years it had always been fun for him, especially last year when he slept with Pansy in a spare bedroom, watching her perform on him.

Right now though, he was on edge, because he had spotted his father speaking to Luna when she came through the front doors, tense because he could see Yaxley staring at them both.

"Feel like a dance?"

He thought that Luna would say no. If it were any other girl, she would have said no. No, there isn't anyone else out there. No, my dress isn't for dancing. _No, I don't want to have anything to do with you anymore, I'm beginning to suspect that you have lied to me._

But Luna smiled at him and her look sent a current of pleasure through him, even as she tucked her hand into his arm.

Draco led her to the middle of the floor. The band was warming up, the male and female lead singers singing a tune his mother used to listen to all the time. His father used to scoff at it, saying it was sentimental drivel. But Draco liked it because it reminded him of easier times, when his mother would hum along with such a simple song, before she became anxious and pinched, under pressure as the wife of a Malfoy. For a second, the thought of Luna being his wife, changing from the dreamy, delicious girl standing before him right now into his mother horrified him. Draco shook his head, erasing that thought from his head, even as he looked into her eyes. He had no idea where that thought originated, the idea of Luna being married to him was absurd.

But as Draco put his hand on the small of Luna's back and pulled her close to him, he couldn't help but close his eyes, putting his nose into her soft, silky hair, smelling the clean, fresh scent that was strictly Luna. He knew that people were watching them, including his father who was approving of the way he was acting with her. But this dance was for Draco. He didn't care, because for a few minutes, it would be just the two of them. Being so close to Luna, all he wanted was for her to touch him. Just put her small hand on his chest, around his waist. Moving downwards towards the part of him that wanted her the most. He needed to hear her to whisper his name again, with that inflection on the end that she uses, breathless, begging him not to stop.

Luna placed her head on his chest, feeling the hard lean lines of his chest underneath as he held her close. As the female singer on the stage started to say the words about loneliness, Luna tightened her grip around Draco and realized that this the only place she wanted to be, here in Draco's arms. But he was tense, she could sense it. Luna thought that he was nervous that everyone was watching them together.

"My father told me that years ago you used to come to our house." Luna said quietly, wanting to recapture some of the easiness they had shared before.

"That's not true. I don't think I even knew where your house was until, well, recently." _When I was twelve and you rejected me at school. _

"That's what he said to me, earlier today."

"He's wrong."

Luna shook her head, wondering why Draco was arguing with her about such a little thing.

"Why do you need to argue with me Draco?"

"I'm not arguing with you, I'm telling you that you're wrong." Draco moved her away from him a little, looking over her head to the crowd gathering in the house. Luna blinked quickly, sudden tears developing. She dashed the back of her hand against her cheeks, as they spilled over.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because one minute, you're so nice to me, and the next you're, well, you're one of them."

"One of whom?"

"One of your friends, one of the…" Luna stopped, not wanting to say elite, family, bullies. Not wanting to say anything hurtful, not wanting to hurt him.

"Say it." Luna shook her head, pulling away from him. Draco yanked her back and raised his voice.

"SAY IT."

He saw his father, his mother, his aunt, Yaxley, everyone staring at them. Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her off the dance floor, heading to the alcove under the stairs. He stopped there, avoiding the waiters that were now coming out of the back hallway.

"I'm exactly like my family Luna, exactly like my friends. The sooner you realize that the better off."

"I don't believe it Draco."

"Luna…" Draco pulled her to a chair, hidden by the decorative trees his mother had set up. There was barely enough room for him, so he positioned Luna on his lap, moving her legs to straddle him, loving how she felt on him.

She looked into his eyes, than placed her hands on his face, sighing a little in that high pitched way of hers.

Draco clasped the back of Luna's head and drew her up to him, his mouth pressing onto hers deeply.

"Oh…" Luna murmured. She had missed him. Missed how his mouth felt, how his hands felt now caressing the small of her back, her neck.

"Not here Draco…"

He didn't listen. He didn't care anymore. His tongue snaked out and entered her mouth, finding hers. He could feel her moving closer to him and he pushed her up, higher into his lap. Left one hand on her bottom, feeling her soft curves. Draco continued to kiss Luna as he grabbed her neck, squeezing hard, listening to her take rasping breaths. He watched her eyes widen as he rubbed up against her, letting Luna feel how hard he was. She took fistfuls of his hair and pulled him back to her mouth.

"You see Luna. I'm no different then my friends. The ones you saw at Pansy's party." Draco murmured.

He buried his hand between her legs, grasping through the folds of her skirt, rubbing between her legs. Luna started to breathe quicker.

"No different then my father who takes what he wants, no matter what, no matter who he might hurt."

He moved his hand from the back of her hair, tugging her head down and back, exposing her throat. He sucked it hard, leaving a mark, hearing Luna gasp.

"You are different…oh Draco, please, don't stop…" he heard her say as he lowered his mouth to her soft cleavage, licking her. Luna clutched his head, urging him downward.

Luna felt drugged, heavy. She couldn't hear the party music, the conversations around her. Barely focused as she saw a man come up to her and Draco, heard his voice like an echo.

"Excuse me sir."

A member of the house staff was standing there, looking over their heads, his hands clasped in front of his waist.

"What?"

"Your father is looking for you. He wants Miss Lovegood to see him in his study."

"Right now?"

"Yes."

Luna looked at Draco. He grasped her hand. He was afraid all of the sudden. Very afraid.


	10. information

**Thank you for all the alerts and interest. I don't own any characters. **

Information

Draco held Luna's hand as they crossed the foyer, moving through the crowd of people that had now gathered, laughing and drinking. Luna wondered how large the Malfoy's house was exactly, she and Draco seemed to be walking for a long time as they went down two separate hallways, through a smaller sitting space and now stood in front of a massive set of wooden doors. Draco knocked then turned the iron handle, pulling Luna through with him.

A large desk sat there, on a dark blood-red rug. A fire was going in the fireplace, its warmth the only bright spot in the room, its crackle reassuring to Luna who was already wondering about why Mr. Malfoy wanted to speak to her.

She walked in quietly, led by Draco and saw Mr. Malfoy standing there, talking with another man. This stranger turned his face to her and Luna was struck by the hardness on it, there seemed to be almost a brutal pleasure on his face. She quickly turned her gaze back to Lucius Malfoy who stepped forward with his hand out. Luna took it automatically, mesmerized by him. There was a kind of aura around him, a wave of power that exuded outward.

"Ah Miss Lovegood. Please. Come in." Mr. Malfoy smiled at her in a seemingly gracious manner. Luna returned his smile, unsure as to what he wanted. The hard-looking man moved over to the side and Lucius led her into a chair, facing the desk. Luna settled down but did not let go of Draco's hand immediately.

"You can leave Draco." Mr. Malfoy said to Draco, not taking his eyes off of Luna.

"I'm staying father." Draco replied tersely. He stared at Lucius, who frowned slightly. But he nodded and motioned Draco to the back corner. Perhaps it was better for him to stay, he thought to himself. He may be of use later.

"There are quite the few protestors outside my own gates tonight. I believe that you are a part of that group that protests our way of practicing business yes?"

Luna glanced over to Draco but couldn't quite catch sight of him. She exhaled a little and replied. "Yes, that's true. I am friends with those who don't quite agree with the way you and your family, friends conduct themselves here in town."

"And your father?"

"I don't understand."

"Your father doesn't agree either correct?"

"I'm not sure how he feels about that, he has never said that to me. But I believe he is aware of how others have been treated by you, how they react to you."

"Well Miss Lovegood, it would seem that your father enjoys writing articles about families in town, my family, exposing what he feels is unjust on my part. "

Mr. Malfoy reached behind him and pulled out an edition of the Quibbler.

THIS FAMILY HAS YOUR MONEY AND THEY DIDN'T GET IT FAIRLY the caption said in bold letters. Luna leaned forward and studied it. A picture of Mr and Mrs. Malfoy standing there in front of an office building. It was taken some time ago, Mrs. Malfoy looked much younger in it. Luna peered at it more closely. There was Draco in the background looking away. He was about 14 at the time she thought. Then she looked at the building again and her mouth dropped open. This was Neville's parents business.

"This was Neville's. I mean, his parents place."

"Correct. The Longbottom business was a vast holding to get at the time. We were lucky to buy it so cheaply. But it still took myself and my family quite a bit of sacrifice and now your father is implying that we unfairly cheated them and others out of their money, their properties."

Luna was startled. She didn't understand how it was that Mr. Malfoy received a copy of the edition so early on, her father had said that his story would come out at midnight. But mostly, she didn't understand exactly what it was that Mr. Malfoy was trying to say to her, to tell her. His next words didn't clarify things either.

"How did you get a copy of tonight's edition so fast?"

"That's not important Miss Lovegood, what's important is finding out what it is your father is trying to achieve by writing these stories about us."

"I'm sure that he is trying to get people to understand the situation in town, writing these editorials. And since he owns the Quibbler, he is also trying to get readership up. You can understand that right?"

Lucius ignored Luna's pointed remark. Yaxley just stared at her, as if she were a piece of dirt he found under his shoe. Draco moved a little and Lucius motioned him back.

"Perhaps. Or maybe he has a particular grudge against me and mine."

Luna shook her head slightly. The idea was absurd. Lucius continued as if Luna hadn't said or done anything.

"Or perhaps he wants to write lies, because he's trying to make himself an important person, on even ground with Mr. Cuffe. Maybe make the Quibbler bigger then the Daily Prophet. Certainly make money which Lovegood hasn't been able to do all these years." Lucius smirked at Yaxley who continued to stare at Luna. She tried to ignore his pointed look, starting to feel a little uncomfortable.

"Maybe before you leave the party, you'll have had a chance to think about what I'm saying, maybe understand why it is that I don't enjoy protestors outside my business in town, outside my home here. Why I don't enjoy people reading about me. Lies, all lies."

"I don't want to talk anymore Mr. Malfoy. I don't have anything to say about my father. I would much rather leave right now."

Luna started to get up from the chair, intending to extend her hand to Lucius, looking towards Draco. But Yaxley moved forward from his position at the desk and pushed Luna back down in the chair roughly, gripping her shoulder. In an instance, Draco had walked up to him and grabbed his arm, yanking it off her and spinning Yaxley around to face him.

"Don't touch her again." Draco said through gritted teeth.

Yaxley wasn't as tall as Draco, but much more compact, muscled. But in that instance, he was no match for Draco. Draco would have been very happy to put his fist into his face, damn the consequences. He was about to say something but Lucius intervened.

"Stand back Yaxley. No need to treat Miss Lovegood in his manner. Draco, don't interrupt me again."

Luna looked up at Draco. His jaw was set, the muscle twitching a little. He wouldn't return her gaze. She reached up and took his hand. He squeeze it a little, then let it go, standing back in the corner.

"I can't allow your father to continue writing lies in this manner. Not only does it cast a poor light on my family, my friends, it creates problems for me. And believe what I say, it will cause problems for your father. Yaxley here will be making sure of that.

"I don't expect you to understand all of this, although you do seem like quite an intelligent girl, despite all the dreaminess that Lovegood instilled in you. You are your mother's daughter after all."

"You don't know anything about my parents."

"Oh indeed I do. I know that your mother was much more practical then your father. She wasn't a dreamer, she understood what was important, and knew that there was a price to pay for everything. Nothing happens, Miss Lovegood, without consequences."

Luna had had enough. She was beginning to understand why she was here in this study, why she was here at this party. She was too angry to be hurt by it all, just yet.

"Mr. Malfoy, tell me why I'm here."

"You're here because I wanted to talk to you. Your father is a fool, a dreamer but one thing he does is listen to you, dotes on you. If you can explain to him reasonably, he may actually understand and follow my reasoning. As much as I dislike saying this, there are quite a few readers that believe what your father writes, believe in his opinion. And he is acquainted with more then half this town. And in the past he had been more than happy to support what I do.

"You may not want to think this but you have quite a bit in common with us, it isn't a coincidence that you and Draco get along so well, right? Not a coincidence that you're here in my house, at this party. You should talk to your father."

Yaxley spoke up for the first time.

"You would if it was the best thing for him. And believe me Miss Lovegood, it is the best thing for him."

Luna was furious all of the sudden. How dare he say such a thing to her. "I would never tell my father what to do."

"I don't believe that either of you have my father's best interest in mind at all. And I have nothing in common with you, anyone in your family, anyone you know. I would never want to have anything in common with you, you're a hurtful person. My father would never support what you've done to others."

"I came here tonight because Draco extended an invitation to me. No other reason. I wouldn't have stepped foot in this house if I had known for one moment that he wanted me here because you asked him to invite me. If that's why, well, that's something that I will discuss with Draco."

"Maybe I am a fool. Like you said, I believed that I had something in common with Draco, that he and I aren't so different after all. But you have definitely dissuaded me from that idea. I don't want anything more to do with you. Good night Mr. Malfoy."

Luna stood up and this time managed to walk away without being stopped by either Lucius or Yaxley. She was so angry she didn't realize that Draco had followed her until he opened the door and stepped out, shaking with emotion. She heard the study door close softly behind her and she turned around, seeing Draco.

Luna stepped closer to him. "What is it exactly that your father is trying to say to me?"

"You heard him. He was asking about your father, your involvement." Draco replied stiffly.

"And that other man beside him, who does he think he is?" Luna was fuming. Draco watched her, not moving, not making a gesture towards her. Luna turned to him and started to say something when she stopped. She recalled the last few things she said about Draco.

" didn't mean what I said about you, honestly. I was just so angry that your father would say such things about my father. And that he would imply that the only reason why you and I would be together for any reason would be because he asked for you to bring me here. I mean, we aren't children anymore right?" Luna reached a hand out to him but Draco avoided it, stepping aside and staring down the hallway.

"Don't worry Luna, I know that it doesn't matter, you never felt anything for me anyway. That's fine, I told you that I was exactly like my family. I could care less." Draco said the words woodenly.

"Draco…" Luna stared at him. Draco stood a few feet away from her, as still as a statue. His face had the mask of indifference she was used to seeing from him, as if the times they were intimate hadn't occurred, as if not even five minutes ago, when Yaxley had shoved her down, Draco hadn't stepped in on her behalf.

But his eyes betrayed him. His grey eyes shone with intensity, giving away his true emotions. Luna closed the gap between them.

"I don't understand. I thought that you had feelings for me. I know that I have them for you." Luna said quietly, reaching out to him again. She touched his shoulder and Draco jerked away from her

"Don't talk to me right now. Don't come near me."

"Draco…"

"You think that I don't know who you are? You have no problem condemning me and my behavior but yours is just as bad. Maybe worse. I saw you this afternoon. "

Luna was startled. What was Draco talking about?

"So don't pretend you're anything other than a lying bitch. Don't talk to me."

Draco walked away, clenching his fists. He didn't want anything more to do with Luna.


	11. interlude

**Thank you for the reviews and alerts. I wonder if Luna still cares for Draco. This is a mature story. I don't own any characters.**

Interlude

He parted from her, shaking. Draco couldn't stand to be near Luna right now, he wanted to strike her in fury for pretending to feel something for him. Wasn't he supposed to be the one to make her fall in love like his father said? Wasn't he the one that was supposed to be in control of this situation? Well, it was now clear to him that she felt nothing for him. Her behavior with Longbottom proved it. Add to that the words she spoke in his father's study, giving him the ability to walk away from her.

And so he did, leaving her standing there outside his father's study. Draco headed to the back stairwell, no longer interested in going back to the party which was now in full swing, not wanting to face the questioning looks of Blaise, the smirking of Pansy. He took the stairs up, two at a time, reaching the balcony that overlooked the ballroom. He stood at the top, breathing heavily, trying to control his anger. He turned to look out the window overlooking the gardens, clenching his fists, holding them to his side.

"Draco, why are you so angry with me?"

He turned at the sound of her soft voice, its quiet hurt reaching out to him. Luna had followed him upstairs, he should have realized that she would do so, she wasn't the kind of person who would let someone treat her so shabbily. Wasn't the kind of person who would allow him to call her a bitch. He didn't want to say that, it just came out. Draco wanted to retorted that wasn't angry with her, that he could care less about what she was feeling but seeing her face, with its look of incomprehension on it, so beautiful, made him swallow his words.

"I heard what you said in the study, your feelings are very, very clear." Draco replied.

"You heard your father telling me what to say to my own father, you saw that guy threaten me."

"I know."

"So don't you understand? Can't you understand why it is I'm so upset?" Luna frowned a little, not moving towards him. She really couldn't understand what it was that caused Draco to say such hurtful things to her. She was about to add something when he replied.

"I saw you with Longbottom this morning. I saw him touching you, kissing you. You seemed to enjoy it. Are you still just friends?" Because_ if you're more than just friends, I won't be able to bear it._

Luna was shocked. That was the last thing she expected him to say. She thought that Draco would say something about making his father angry, about making him look badly. The mask of Malfoy fell away for a second and a vulnerable Draco peered out. She sighed softly.

"We are friends Draco." She replied calmly, stepping closer to him. Draco shook his head and started to stride down the hall, Luna following him closely. He stopped in the alcove, framed in darkness. Luna was illuminated by the hallway lights, he could see her considering what to say to him.

"I didn't expect what he did either." Luna admitted. "We are only friends, yes we've kissed before but not anything like whatever it was you saw."

"Right. Because that's what only friends do to each other all the time." He shoved her into a side bedroom, not gently either. He didn't want to admit that Longbottom was a better man, that he would be much more respectful of Luna's feelings. But mostly, Draco was furious, absolutely furious with himself for how she made him ache for her. Who did she think she was exactly? How dare she affect him this way?

"He's a complete loser. You saw the front of your father's stupid paper. There was a picture of my parents taking over his parents place.

"Draco stop it. Neville and I are friends and we have been for a long time. Once he was my only friend remember? I don't understand how you can say such things about him, about me."

"Don't talk to me. I saw you this afternoon, you were letting him fondle you, I saw your face when he was kissing your neck." He gritted his teeth, hissing the words at her. "I saw you wanting him." _As much as I want you._

"Draco, he surprised me. He and I are close."

"Close?" Draco lashed out furiously. He couldn't believe that Luna was trying to justify what she had done with Neville. He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her a little. 

"What do you mean by close exactly?" He whispered angrily into her ear, pulling her up against him.

"Do friends do things like this to each other?" Draco reached out suddenly with one of his hands and cupped her breast, crushing the fabric of her gown. Luna gasped as a hot flame of desire shot through her, from the spot where he was touching down to between her legs, making her stumble a little. Draco held her by the shoulder, still grasping her breast, still staring down at her face.

"Friends touch each other like this too, right?" Draco shoved his hard member against her, rubbing into her roughly. Luna's breath caught. It was exactly what Neville had done to her but while she was stunned and a little uncomfortable by the suddenness of Neville's actions, when Draco did the same thing to her, she was weak with desire.

"Right Luna? Close friends do this to each other all the time."

"Draco please…"

"Friends have the desire to fuck you all the time." He murmured in her ear as his hand crept down to settle between her legs, pressing upward, squeezing,

Draco was so angry, even though he realized that he might be hurting her, he didn't stop. He pushed his hand hard into her, moving it to press into her abdomen and Luna cried out. The memory of Longbottom and his legs on either side of her against the wall in the alley sent a pick of icy fury through him , unlike anything he ever felt for anything, for anyone before her. He never wanted Luna to look at anyone like she looked at him right now. Her pupils were dilating, her mouth slightly open, flushed, hot with desire.

"Don't ever let him touch you again."

He hoisted her up onto the bed, pushing her back onto the mattress, the look in his eyes unmistakable. Luna's breath caught, she saw that look once before, when he first kissed her in the alley. Only then she didn't know what it meant. Now she did.

"I won't stand for it, you hear me?" he hissed into her ear as his hands dipped into the bodice of her gown, contacting the softness of her breasts, stroking her.

Luna wanted to answer back that he had no right to expect anything from her but his thumb had found its way to her hardening nipples and the feeling of his hand reaching blindly underneath her skirt folds was unbearably erotic, she caught a glimpse of them on the mirror that hung on the opposite wall. Draco was leaning forward, his long torso pushing into her. She was stretched out beneath him, her skirts in disarray as his hands were caressing her, shoving the clothing away. She could see him nuzzling her breasts, could see her own self flushed, completely aroused. It was like she could smell his desire for her.

Draco found the top of her lacy underpants amongst the silk and lace folds of the dress and he pulled them away, forcing his fingers inside her, very slick, very tight.. He could hear Luna gasping his name, her breath hitching at the end. He lowered his mouth to her breast, capturing a nipple and sucked it.

"Oh Merlin don't stop, please…"

He was very uncomfortable, his pants extremely tight from his hardening member. Luna had her arms outstretched, clutching at nothing. He captured one, bringing it down to his bulge, Luna caressing him, rubbing him hard.

"Fuck…" he whispered at her through gritted teeth before bringing his mouth down onto hers, crushing her lips. He moved to her jaw, her neck, biting hard enough to break the skin a little bit. He bit her collarbone a little, making her moan, squeezing him through his pants. He wanted her to forget Longbottom, forget his father, the party everything but him.

"Fuck, Luna, I can't stand it…"

"Oh, oh, oh…" Luna couldn't say anything else, she was completely transfixed by the desire on Draco's face, he was staring into her eyes, watching her react as his hands brought her own feelings of lust to the surface, feelings she had no idea she possessed. She started to pull his pants down, wanting to feel his skin against hers.

Pansy had watched the two of them going up the stairs, first Draco, his face in a complete rage, a mood she recognized. Then Looney following, looking confused, flushed.

She followed them upwards, staying in the darkness of the hallway, watching Draco take Luna into the very same room that he led her the previous year. She leaned against the door, could hear the sounds coming from Luna's mouth, so similar to her own.

She banged on the door loudly, yelling for Draco's name. Then she dashed back down the hallway, kneeling beside a seating arrangement, watching intently. Waiting.

Draco dimly heard the banging, someone calling his name. He pulled away from Luna who couldn't move for a second. She lay there, breathing heavily. Then as Draco went to the door, opening it, she sat up, slowly pulling her clothing back into position.

"Don't go."

"We should return to the party Draco. I don't want anyone to think, well, to think that I'm up here with you. Like this. Like Pansy's party."

"No one saw us."

"Someone did. Whoever it was that banged on the door."

Draco looked at Luna, who gazed back at him. His face softened and he bent down to kiss her. She returned the kiss deeply, her tongue meeting his, grasping his neck.

"You sure you want to go back Luna?"

"Yes."

He sighed. He should have known that he wasn't going to be able to sleep with her up here, that wasn't exactly Luna.

"One night very soon…"

She smiled and walked out the door. He followed her down the stairs, not noticing anyone watching them.

"Draco, where have you been? Your aunt has been looking for you, she wants you to meet a few people." Narcissa grabbed his arm as they turned into the party, pulling him away from Luna. She was content to sit on the sidelines, observing everyone.

"Looney." A harsh voice whispered in her ear.

"Hello Pansy…" Luna looked up at the girl staring at her. She shivered, for even in her state of dreaminess, she could sense the anger and hatred coming out of her.

"You think you know everything do you Looney?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Pansy. I don't know anything it seems."

"He's using you. Draco uses everyone."

"That's not true."

"It is true. Do you know that he fucked me here last year?" Pansy smiled a very mean smile at the shocked look on Luna's face. Luna shook her head, not wanting to think about what she just said to her.

"Don't say that."

"He fucked me here last year, in the same room I just saw the two of you come out of just now. He took me in there, fucked me and then treated me like nothing, like some whore he used for his own needs. That's why he's doing to you right now. Believe me, he's using you. Draco and his father. You'll see. You're too stupid to notice right now, too much in love with him. You won't be before long."

"That's very hurtful Pansy. Draco cares for me, I know it. He said so."

"Really? I doubt that very much. He doesn't care for anyone." Pansy grabbed Luna's arm, squeezing it, trying to inflict as much pain as she could, pain she felt from the way Draco treated her.

"You're hurting me…"

"Pansy!"


	12. pulled apart

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts. I don't own any characters.**

Pulled apart

Pansy and Luna both turned to Astoria who stared down at the two of them. Pansy's hand was still holding fast to Luna's arm. She tightened her grip even as she was being questioned.

"Pansy what are you doing?"

"Go away Astoria, this has nothing to do with you."

"You're causing a scene…"

This was true. A few guests were staring over at them, at Pansy's raised voice, very red in the face, at Luna trying to stop the tears that were welling up.

Luna broke her arm away from Pansy, rubbing it as Astoria started to admonish Pansy. She wasn't sure if she was in pain from Pansy grabbing her or from the story she just heard. About Draco being with Pansy last year. About how Draco might be using her. Luna ran a hand over her cheek, trying not to dwell on the wetness and focused her attention on Blaise who had just come up to see what was going on.

"Blaise, where's Draco?"

"He's with his mother, over in the next room. Why?"

Luna turned away from the questions and got up, rushing towards the area that Blaise had indicated. He turned to Pansy and Astoria, still not sure of what was going on.

"Pansy, what the hell is going on here?"

"I was telling her what was what."

"For crying out loud Pansy. Draco is going to be pissed off."

"Fuck him, what do I care? He doesn't care about me." Pansy replied, unable to stop her voice from rising again. "I don't care if he is fucking Looney."

Astoria goggled at Pansy, as Blaise reached his hand out to Pansy, in disbelief. "Did he really? Get out, I knew that he had a thing for her, wait until Weasley hears about that."

"Weasley? Where do you get off telling her anything?"

"I'm not telling her anything, not anything important anyway, just stuff. Like what's going on between Malfoy and Lovegood."

"There's nothing going on between them! He doesn't care for her, he's just using her like he used me…" Pansy drifted off at the look on Blaise's face.

"He is going to be so mad." Astoria shook her head as she took off after Pansy, who had finally had enough and started crying as she stumbled away from the two of them.

Luna had also had enough, she decided. Just like when she had come across Blaise and Draco talking about her at Pansy's party. This was enough.

Draco spotted her coming towards him and murmured something to his mother. Narcissa looked over at Luna curiously as Draco stepped towards her.

"I'm leaving."

"Don't leave. It will be fine, you haven't really eaten anything…" Draco took her elbow, trying to calm her down.

Luna shook her head. "I'm not comfortable here Draco. I'm sorry. I appreciate the invitation, for whatever reason but I'm leaving." Luna started to the room but was blocked by Draco who took her hand and urged her through a side door to another room.

"How many rooms are in this house?"

"A couple." Draco replied. He tried to smile at her but faltered, the look on Luna's face stopping his smile midway.

"What happened?"

"What happened? Let's see, your father harassed me in his study along with some creepy guy. You and I had a very intimate moment in a side bedroom, then you leave and I have Pansy grabbing me downstairs, saying that you had fucked her last year. In that same room. Hmmm. Do I have that sequence right?"

Draco frowned. _Damn that Pansy, Merlin she is a pain in the ass, I should never have gotten involved with her…_

"I'll take you home."

"No, it's okay. Your friends are all here, they're all having a good time it seems. Just stay here."

"Luna, just wait. I'm driving you home." He fixed a look at her that forbade her to move. A tiny, tiny part of her was glad that he was forceful with her, it made her feel that he cared enough to sort of boss her around at least.

Draco went back into the main room and sought out his mother, speaking to her in a low voice.

"Mother, I have to take Luna back home, she doesn't want to stay."

"Oh, well let me come over and say goodbye."

"You don't have to…"

"Draco, I've known Mr. Lovegood for years, I was quite good friends with her mother until she passed. I would like it if Luna stayed, I hadn't seen her in quite some time. Maybe I could convince her to remain for a little while longer."

"Well, Luna just had a talk with father so I'm not sure if she's in such a receptive mood."

"Your father?" Narcissa frowned a little.

"Yes, he wanted her to be invited for the party, asked me to be friends with her. I'm not sure exactly why."

"He's acquiring the Quibbler."

Draco turned to her mother who stood there blissfully unaware of the reaction in him by her matter-of-fact announcement. "What?"

"Your father has decided it is important to own the Quibbler. Better for us to put out positive stories about our dealings with the town at large." His mother waved hello at a few guests, unaware that her son's world was falling apart.

"Draco what is the matter with you? You look ill." Narcissa looked concerned. Draco did look ill, he felt ill. "You're pale and clammy all of the sudden. Come and sit down."

Draco turned away from her and swiftly went back to Luna, not sure of what he was going to say. She wasn't there and for a moment, Draco was going to bellow out her name, furious that she would leave without him.

"Draco?" Her quiet voice asked. He whirled around and saw her sitting there in a chair, looking tired.

"Luna." He went over and bent down, kissing her hard, wanting to have this moment, one last time. Luna opened her eyes wide in surprise, then closed them, savoring the feeling of his lips. Not allowing her suspicions of him take hold of her.

"Let's go."

Draco was silent as they left, not saying a word after he closed the door after ushering her into the passenger side of his car. Luna started to talk once about the night but he didn't respond, so she stopped talking as well. They arrived in silence in front of her house, the lights on in the field. It had snowed during the night and a dusting of it covered everything.

"It looks magical doesn't it Draco?" Luna turned to him. He didn't say anything for a moment, didn't look at her when he replied.

"Luna, I want you to know…"

"What Draco?"

"That no matter what happens, I will care for you. Still want you."

Luna was puzzled. "I know Draco. Why would you say such a thing?"

"I need you to know that. I meant every gesture since the first time I kissed you back in the alley. Meant every word I've said to you. Well, not every word, just the positive ones."

Luna smiled at him. "I'll see you tomorrow. I had a nice time at your party. Thank you for inviting me again."

"Right. Bye." He couldn't look at her._ What am I going to say? When am I going to say it?_

Luna opened the door and walked out. Draco waited until she had entered the front door, the lights turned on. Then he drove back, wanting to speak to his father.

Luna turned the lights on in the hallway, expecting to see her father, surprised she didn't. Then she turned and let out a little scream.

"Sorry Luna, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Neville! What are you doing here?"

"I have some news."


	13. disbelief

**Thank you for the reviews and alerts, all the interest in this story. I don't own any characters.**

Luna jerked back from the figure in the corner of the room.

"Neville, I swear, you almost scared me to death, what are you thinking?"

Neville stood up from where he had been sitting, in the corner of the room, behind the staircase. He was pale, shaking a little as well. Luna stepped over to him, placing a hand on his forearm, concerned all of the sudden.

"Neville?"

She was thinking that he was upset with her for being at Draco's house. The truth was if he knew how close she was to letting Draco inside her body, inside her heart, he would never forgive her. But when Neville focused his gaze on her, she knew that the party tonight wasn't on his mind. 

"I'm sorry Luna. Sweetheart, sit down okay?"

"What are you doing here anyway? Where's daddy?"

"Sit down honey." Neville led her over to the sofa, holding her hand still. "I have some news."

"What news?"

"You father is in the hospital." Neville said in a matter- of- fact voice.

Luna jumped up, ready to run out and find her father but Neville kept her down in her seat. "No Luna, wait. Everything is okay, he's all right. He just had a small heart episode, they're keeping him at Mungo's for a few days, observation. He's physically okay. He didn't want you to come see him tonight, he wants you to stay with Ginny's family."

"Why? I'm going to see him."

"Honey they won't let you."

"Who won't let me?"

"The police." 

Luna stood there, staring at Neville. "What do you mean?"

"Did you know that an announcement just came out, saying that the Quibbler had been bought by the Malfoy group?"

"What?"

"And that your father has just been released as its chief editor."

"I don't believe you." Luna whispered. "Why are you saying such things to me?"

"And that since there were such debts, that even though your father supposedly sold it, he doesn't receive a dime? All the money goes to his creditors. Your father was very upset, rightly so. He flew into a fury and apparently threw something at one of the lawyers who went to tell him. The lawyer fell back and struck his head, passing out. The police were there to accompany your father out of the office and arrested him right then and there. Your father snapped."

"I don't believe it. Draco would have said something."_ He would have said something to me._

"I went to his house as soon as I heard, the damn guards wouldn't let me in. I looked in the windows hoping to find you, until they caught me. Then I called Ginny. She said she heard something from Blaise but wouldn't tell me what it was that he told her."

Luna stood woodenly as Neville hugged her to him, wanting to hold her close, feel her even as he was giving her the news. Neville felt a little guilty, part of him wanted to prove to Luna that he was He kissed her hair, her forehead, rubbing her back and arms. He tipped her head back, kissing her on the mouth, lifting her up against him. She didn't respond, just let him cup her breasts, still talking.

"I know that you're upset. You wanted to believe that Draco was a good person, interested in you. But he was only interested in your father. He wanted to make you vulnerable to him, so his family could pull the rug out from under you both." Neville whispered as he slipped his hand onto her waist, against her skin. Luna shivered, feeling a chill. "I know that Draco used you baby…I'm here for you now, let me help you…"

She wanted to throw up, wanted to scream. But she didn't, she listened to Neville, shaking a little, waiting for him to finish. When he did, Luna pushed him away from her for a moment, focusing on his face.

"Why are you saying such things to me Neville?" Luna whispered, whimpering a little. "Why are you trying to make me think such horrible things?"

"Because the things I'm saying are true." Neville kissed her again, this time slipping his tongue into her mouth, trying to get her to respond. She pushed him away again. "Don't Neville, just don't right now. I need to see someone. Maybe the police will help me."

"Luna, you can't do anything. That's just the way things work in this town."

"That's not true Neville, I'm going to Lucius Malfoy right now, and then I'll see Draco. I'll ask him myself, he'll tell me. He won't lie to me."

"Luna that's crazy."

She whirled to him, furious all of the sudden. How could Neville of all people call her crazy to her face?

"You're just afraid Neville Longbottom. Afraid of what the Malfoys might do. Afraid of maybe having to react to someone else. Afraid that after all of this, I'll still believe Draco."_ Still want him more then I want you._

"I'm not, I just have common sense Luna. Stop it, we'll figure out something. Besides Draco won't tell you the truth, he'll lie to you like he has been all this time. "

Luna shook her head, saddened. She didn't know Neville at all.

She turned away from his grip and left him standing there, staring after her as she walked out the front door and ran. Across the field that separated her house from Ginny's, just beyond the edge of the wood. Ginny would know what was going on, she would know what to do.

She banged on the door, sobbing with exhaustion from the run, from her fears. It flew open and Harry stood there, urging her in with Ginny just behind him.

"I know Luna. Ginny just told me."

Harry wrapped his arms around Luna and held her as she cried. She had not cried in Neville's presence, not wanting to for some reason.

"I need to go to Draco's house, will you please take me?"

"Where's Neville?"

"He's back at my house, he doesn't think it's a good idea for me to go, but I have to, I have to say something. I have to confront Mr. Malfoy." _ And Draco._

"I agree with Neville, it's not a good idea." Ginny said. She folded her arms while shaking her head.

"Well, I don't care. Ask your friend Blaise if it's a good idea or not." Luna said, the first time she ever disagreed with Ginny. Ginny's eyes widened and Harry shook his head at her, stopping her from answering back with a hurtful word. He turned his attention back to Luna.

"Luna, I know you're upset. I do know, I understand what it's like to have your family member taken away from you. And Neville understands that too, more then you know. Ginny told me that Draco lied to you, that he showed you only one side of his personality so you would be fooled by him, do what he wanted you to do. You don't know him as well as you think Luna. He is exactly like his parents.

"No he's not."

"He is. He only showed you the part of him he wanted you to see."

"Isn't that true of everyone Harry?"

Harry hesitated for a moment, then nodded yes.

"Harry!"

He turned to Ginny. Luna was his friend and she needed him to back her up. "You're right Luna. Everyone has a part of them they don't want others to see. Maybe Malfoy showed you a piece of his true self."

"Well then he showed her that the only thing he wants from her is her body, because he only wants to sleep with you to prove a point." Ginny said pointedly at Luna.

No one said a word for a moment. Ginny regretted what she said a second after she said it. "I'm sorry Luna. I really am. But I mean it."

"You don't know anything Ginny. You only know what Blaise told you."

"Blaise told you this Ginny?" a voice said behind them. They turned to look at Neville, ashen in the doorway. "He told you that Draco slept with Luna?" 

"Is this true?"

"It doesn't matter." 

"It does to me. I can't believe this. I can't believe you would betray me like this."

"I didn't betray you. This isn't about you, about any of you."

Luna didn't want to talk anymore. Everyone was focused on how they felt by her behavior and she was tired of it all of the sudden. Tired of all of them. "Harry, please take me to Draco's house."

"What? You're going there now?" Neville said, disbelief on his face.

"Please Harry."

He nodded, ignoring Ginny's call of protest and ushered Luna outside to his car. They drove in silence to the Malfoy mansion. Harry spoke only when they pulled up to the gate, turning to Luna.

"Do you want me to stay here, wait for you?"

"No Harry. I will figure it out. I don't want you to get into trouble as well for being here."

"Luna." Harry said quietly. She couldn't face him. "Yes."

"Draco is the only one who knows what he's done, what he feels. But you'll know the truth when you look into his eyes. He can't lie to you. I don't think anyone really could."

Luna nodded, feeling tears staring up. "I know." 

"We only know what other people say to us, what they tell us. But only you can feel the truth."

Luna opened the door and went up to the gate. The guard started to say something but someone said "Let her in, she was here earlier this evening." The guard nodded and buzzed her in. 

She looked right into the face of Blaise Zabini. He didn't say anything and for a moment, Luna would have sworn that he had pity for her. He started to follow her as she walked rapidly down the walkway.

"Stay away from me Blaise."

"You should listen to your friends. They are telling you what's best for you."

"You don't know anything."

"Believe me, I know plenty."

Luna looked at him. "Because Ginny tells you?"

"That and because Draco tells me. And I have eyes and ears. My mother has dealings in town, I know what's up."

"Then you knew about my father."

"No. That I didn't know. Not until just now."

"Get away from me Blaise. You lied to me too."

"I didn't. I didn't know anything about this and I'm telling you that neither did Draco."

"I don't believe you and I don't care."

Blaise shrugged. "Suit yourself Lovegood. But I'm telling you that for once in his life, Draco is unsure."

"Unsure."

"Absolutely unsure. Of everything. Of his family, himself. You." He stopped, looking through the doors at the crowd inside. "Mostly you."

There was nothing more to say. He waited for her to step back into the house. Waited for her to find Draco.


	14. i hate you

**This is a mature chapter. I don't own any characters.**

Luna knew she wasn't going to be able to confront Draco in front of everyone, even as she walked past Blaise with as much confidence as she could show. Part of her didn't want to cause a scene, even though Draco and his family deserved it. But she also didn't want to give Pansy, Blaise, all of them the satisfaction of seeing her so undone. So upset over everything.

She cut through the party, the guests still milling around, dancing, drinking, eating, amazed that nothing had changed. It had been less than one hour since she'd left the party, yet it seemed like a lifetime had passed, an eternity, since she had encountered Neville and he told her the news about her father. She went to the French doors she had spied earlier when waiting when she was waiting for Draco to take her home and exited them to the grounds, trying to figure out what she was supposed to do next. It was getting cold now and Luna shivered from the chill and nervousness.

"What are you doing here Luna?"

Luna whirled around to see Draco standing there, leaning against the stone columns. His eyes looked very tired, strained. The quiet words he spoke almost made her change her mind of what she was going to say. But what she knew about her father gave her the resolve to continue.

"It's cold, come inside." Luna ignored the soft tone in Draco's voice.

"You're such a jerk Draco. Everyone is right about you, everyone. I'm so stupid."

Draco wanted to tell her what happened as soon as he arrived back home after dropping her off, when Draco had dragged more of the story from his mother and gone up back to the study, bursting through the door, ignoring Yaxley and literally shoved his own father into the ground when he realized what Lucius had done to Mr. Lovegood.

"How could you do that to her?" He whispered in rage. Unable to shout, he was so angry he was literally shaking.

"How dare you lay a hand on me Draco. I swear, I will…"

"You'll what? You'll hurt me? You can't, you already did with Luna. She will never trust me, never feel anything for me ever again. What more can you do to me?"

"Draco, you were supposed to make Lovegood's daughter fall for you, not the other way around. Can't you do anything I want you to do, correctly? What happened to making all women want you?"

Draco stumbled backwards and sat down heavily in a chair. He put his head in his hands, clutching his hair, wishing more then anything that he could have those minutes with Luna again, he would do anything.

"Draco, be a man. Don't be a fool, there are plenty of women around."

"No."

"It was necessary. I knew that the Quibbler was going to be ours last week when I asked you to invite Lovegood's daughter here. I couldn't have her there when her father was told that he was no longer the owner of his own paper, no longer editor. The papers we already own wanted pictures of him being taken away and the sight of his innocent daughter there would have provoked a negative response to us. I needed her here and out of the way."

"For heaven's sake, what's the matter with you Draco. You're always what I believed you to be, coddled by your mother, mediocre at school, no gut instinct. All I asked you to do was to get a simple girl interested in you so that not only could she be out of the way but like Yaxley advised me, for her to be under your thumb, controlled. Like I control this family."

Draco kept his head down, trying not to hear the bile-filled words coming from his own father. His mother walked away, unable to watch. She didn't have the stomach for it either, never did. That was why she left Lucius so many years ago, why Draco stayed a lot at Luna's home. She never wanted to be controlled but what choice did she have. What choice did any of them have. So she ignored the situation as she had done so for so many years, only looking back at her son once.

The party continued for everyone. Narcissa. Pansy. Blaise and Goyle. All their friends and extended family. Everyone except for Draco who stood up slowly and walked out after his mother, ignoring the shouts of his father, the sneering look of Yaxley.

"Look Luna, your father wrote all these articles, what did you expect my father to do? To stand there and take it?"

"He didn't need to call the police, didn't need to get him arrested."

"That was your father's fault, he should have realized what was happening."

"Don't talk to me that way, you don't know what you're talking about. You're not your father. You're just Draco."

"You have no idea what I'm doing, what I'm supposed to be other then a Malfoy."

Draco heard the words of his father in his head again as he stared down at Luna. "Don't let a woman get to you, you're a Malfoy. You're the one in control."

"You used me."

"I didn't…"

"Yes, you did. You did because your father asked you to, because I'm weak and I told you things I shouldn't have. I should have listened to Ginny, to Neville. You're nothing to me anymore Draco."

"Luna…"

"Pansy told me everything."

"She doesn't know…."

"Don't lie to me Draco."

"Luna, everything I said to you at your house is true." Draco could hear the desperation in his voice, sickened at his own weakness. "Everything. When I'm with you, I can't help but be someone else. Luna, please…"

" I absolutely despise you, Draco Malfoy."

Draco's head whipped back, stung. He had never heard Luna speak that way, to anyone. Her soft voice had an edge of pain to it, pain he had put there. She was crying as she spat these words out to him, words he never thought she would ever use. Her tears were spilling down her cheeks, into her mouth, she could taste their saltiness. She refused to brush them away. She wanted Draco to see how upset she was, how so very angry.

"I hate you Draco." Luna whispered and went up to him, shaking in rage. Draco started to turn away from her, unable to look at her face. To actually hear her say the word hate to him hurt him more then she could even imagine. What really stunned him though was even with her saying it to him, he wanted to hold her in his arms, kiss her, make the hurt go away, make her love him. Even if the hurt she was felling was caused by him. Maybe his father was right. He was weak.

"I really do, I can't trust you…"

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time."_ Leave me before I hurt you even more._

Luna slapped him, hard. Draco felt the sting of her palm, which left a red mark against his pale skin, and he frowned and grabbed her wrist, squeezing it before dropping her hand. He clenched his fists, holding his anger. She wanted to pound his chest with her own fists, wanted to push him and make him feel as badly as she felt right now. More then what her father was going through. She felt completely gone, like her body was fluid, draining down an empty pipe. Trash. Waste.

"Don't do that ever again." He hissed at her, stunned that she would even try.

Luna was so angry, she didn't hear the words. She slapped him again and Draco grabbed her shoulders, shaking her, shouting at her. He lifted Luna up and slammed her into the stone wall, causing a small cry to escape from her.

"I hate you!" Luna screamed at him again, shattering Draco's heart.

"Luna…"

"I hate you! I hate you…" Luna started to slide downward, all the worries and all the anxieties she had been carrying crashing through her. All the pain she felt when she heard the news of her father being in the hospital, all the confusion she felt over Neville's attentions to her, all the anguish she felt from knowing that Draco had used her, betrayed her, knifed into her stomach, into her heart. Draco grabbed her before she fell to the floor and held Luna against him for a moment before lifting her easily in his arms and carried her up into the house, up the servant's stairs, Luna crying into his chest. The maids lowered their eyes, wondering. They were used to seeing girls crying when they ran down the stairs, used to seeing Draco smirking as they left. They were not used to seeing him carrying someone towards his bedroom, his own face beset with emotion.

"I hate you, I hate you…" Luna whispered into his neck as the tears continued to fall. She wanted to jump down, wanted to run out of the house but she couldn't, she was so tired, so overcome. Draco could feel them, wet, warm trickling down and he went into his bedroom suite, hesitating for only a second before continuing to his bed, gently laying her down, pulling off her shoes, pulling the cover over them as he climbed in beside her. She turned her back to him and started to cry into her hands.

"Shhh….Luna….shhh, it's okay. It's okay…" Draco murmured as he held her from behind. He pushed her masses of blonde hair out of the way, kissing her shoulder blades, the back of her neck, inhaling her scent. Luna's skin was so smooth, so pale, just running his hand across her made him hard, pulsating.

"Baby, please…" Draco turned her over to him, pulling her hands away from her face. Her big silvery eyes shimmered at him as he wiped the tears from her cheeks with his hands.

"I…"

"I know Luna. You hate me. You hate my family. I know. It doesn't matter. I'm here now." Draco whispered to her as he held her, kissing her eyebrows, her cheeks, her mouth. "I love you. Please Luna, please…"

Luna vaguely heard the words, but more importantly, she also heard what was in Draco's heart. She knew that he loved her, knew that with every fiber in her being. She lost. She was his.

She raised her hands and placed them on his face, kissing him, a series of soft kisses, deepening as her breathing became more rapid. A low feeling of urgency started from Draco as he felt her soft, full lips on his, as she opened them to allow his tongue in. He slid his hands down her back to cup her bottom, pulling her close. Luna's hands travelled down his chest, his navel to his hardness and it was he who groaned out loud, as her hand grasped him, pulling him towards her.

He placed his hands under the bodice of her gown, undoing the multiple laces and pushing it out of the way as he reached for her full breasts, setting them free for his exploring hands.

Luna let him touch her because she wanted him to feel her, wanted to lay back and let him do anything. She felt his hands squeezing her breasts, brushing against her nipples, her ribs, her abdomen. She closed her eyes and heard him breathing heavily, whispering his love for her in her ear, her neck, her mouth. His mouth found its way to her nipples, sucking her gently as she grasped his head, pushing him closer to her.

Draco moved his mouth away from her breasts and pulled her hips up, wrapping his leg around her, pressing his hardness against the soft silk of her dress. He could feel her hot wetness through all the layers, through his own pants. He framed her face with his hands and looked at her, memorizing all the features. She never said a word, just let him.

"Baby, I need you. Please…"

Luna didn't reply, just let Draco run his hands down her sides, lifting her skirt and finding her underpants, wet throughout, warm. He pulled them down and found her hard, throbbing center, slick and tender. Luna arched her back, groaning as he pressed his fingers within. She started to feel her thighs tighten up, started to feel pressure in her abdomen. Draco was so turned on by the sounds she was making, he couldn't stop whispering in her hair what he thought he would never say to a woman, any woman. Especially Luna.

"I love you, please, believe me, I'm here now, I'll always be here for you."

_He doesn't mean it, he doesn't mean it. Yes, he loves me but he doesn't want to, doesn't know how to love me_

Luna shook her head, she didn't believe a word that Draco said. Yet, she was unable to stop him, unable to stop herself from opening up to him, unable to stop herself from letting his hands into her, unable to stop herself from reacting from his mouth, his fingers, his words, his lies.

He entered her, so sensitive, Luna gasping at the feel of him. Draco held her hands down, straining for control.

"Merlin Luna, I love you. Don't leave me." Draco whispered, marvelling at how she seemed to be made just for him.

"No Draco, no, I won't. Don't stop please. PLEASE." Luna felt dizzy from desire, from the soft waves which started to deep inside her. Draco continued to push into her, as Luna met his rhythmic thrusts, over and over again, for seconds, minutes, forever.

Luna came hard, screaming his name, writhing on a wave of complete heat which overcame her. She had never felt this way before, didn't know that she was capable of feeling this way with anyone. All she could feel was a ripple effect through her, shuddering as Draco continued to push inside her.

Draco held her hips as she came, the look on her face a combination of agony, pleasure, pain, holding back until she opened her eyes. The moment her gaze met his, he let his own pent-up energy loose, shuddering.

He never wanted to let go. He could feel the room closing in on him, the end of the world, his world. He kenw it, knew that Luna was never going to be his again and he didn't care, didn't care at all. All that mattered was the look in her eyes as he came inside her, that look of wanting, longing. He had seen it the first time he kissed her in the alley, the first time she lay on the bed in Pansy's house, the first time he put his hand inside her in the field outside her house after dinner. And now. The first time he was inside of her, the first time he said I love you while looking in her eyes, watching her climax.

She got up, straightening her gown.

"Don't leave."

"I don't want you anymore Draco." _You tell such lies._

"Luna, I'll make it all right, I promise."

"I don't ever want you to talk to me again."

Draco sat up, running a hand through his hair, staring at her. Luna looked back at him calmly.

"How could you and I just do what we did and then you stand there, saying you never want to talk again?"

"Not just talk again, I don't ever want to see you again Draco." Luna replied, the words burning in her throat. She wanted to take them back as soon as she uttered the words. Wanted to say forgive me, I didn't mean it. But she couldn't. She could never forgive Draco for using her to get to her father. Even if she understood it was his father that made him do it.

"Luna, don't leave me." Draco heard himself say, hating himself for begging. "Don't make me ask again." He stood up, pulling her arm. Luna shook herself free, wiping her sleeve like he was a disease she needed to wash off.

"Good bye Draco."

"Luna…"

"Goodbye."


	15. aftermath

**Thank you for reading and for all the alerts and interest. I don't own any characters.**

Aftermath

Blaise was having a pretty good time this year at the Malfoy holiday party.

First, he had encountered Pansy having a freak out on Luna Lovegood.

"She was with him! I heard them. That slut!" Pansy shouted as Blaise noted Luna walking down the stairs. Astoria had followed Pansy into the restroom where she tried to listen to Pansy complaining about Draco's behavior.

"I can't believe what is going on this year! This was supposed to be the party where Draco realized that he was in love with me!" wailed Pansy as Astoria patted her back. "I'm supposed to be his girlfriend, I'm supposed to be the one he's madly in love with tonight!"

"I know Pansy but I think that Draco is planning something that's why he's with Luna." Astoria moved to the mirror and fluffed her bangs, wondering if it was time to ask her parents for a bigger pair of diamond earrings. The ones she was wearing didn't even show up hardly at all, especially when she wore her hair down. 

Pansy stopped crying for a moment and narrowed her eyes at Astoria. "Why, what did he tell you?"

Astoria shrugged. She wasn't really interested in Draco's love life but the look on Pansy's face forced her to think a little. "He was saying that he had a plan with Luna last time we were here, when you came in with the paper showing our picture on it."

"What plan?"

"I don't know but I think Blaise might."

Pansy ran out to find him but Blaise had already gone down the stairs, not really wanting to explain the weirdness between Draco and Luna, especially when he wasn't sure himself.

After spending a pleasant hour drinking, casually observing people his mom's age make fools of themselves and hearing the underlying murmurings about the Quibbler being taken over, he saw Luna coming back into the house, looking for Draco, her face stormy and not unattractive. Blaise started to realize why Draco was paying so much attention to her. Luna didn't care what other people thought and that was a complete one eighty from the rest of their group and families. And if any father could be less interested in business, it was Luna's father. That was when Blaise realized that was Lucius' plan all along, to take over Mr. Lovegood's paper, to have Draco lure Luna here so there wouldn't be any kind of scene.

The last thing he noted was Luna storming through the crowd, in search of Narcissa.

"Mrs. Malfoy!"

Narcissa turned and saw Luna standing there, shaking a little. Narcissa blinked and saw a little girl from years ago, barely six, holding her son's hand saying that it wasn't time for him to leave yet, they were still playing. She blinked again and saw Luna as a young woman, she had the appearance of her father except for the look in her eyes which had more than an edge of steel in it.

"Hello Luna. Are you enjoying the party? I had hoped that I would see more of you, it has been years." Narcissa said smoothly. She didn't want her guests to see her unease, nor did she want to bring attention to Luna's obvious distress. She had a feeling that it was due to her son more then Luna's father. Narcissa had been shocked by Draco's behavior towards Lucius but not surprised. She knew that Draco felt something for Luna, had known for years even if no one else did, not even Draco himself.

"Mrs. Malfoy…"

"Let's go over here Luna, so that we can talk for a moment in private."

Blaise sat down in a chair, pulling out his phone so that he could contact someone.

So I guess that it's over between them.

_Who?_

Who do you think?

_Is she there?_

Yup. She just had some fight with Malfoy.

_Omg, she asked Harry to drive her there to confront him._

Probably did more than confronting maybe confronting his naked ass

_Bullshit. She wouldn't. Neville would be really mad_

She doesn't care about him, only Draco.

_I don't believe it_

Should have seen Pansy grabbing her

_WHAT!_

And draco carried her upstairs crying.

_Asshole_

Don't freak, maybe he was comforting her

_Yeah right_

Or confronting her, get it?

_Haha FU, no way_

Never know, I have seen some crazy shit tonite

_Neville accused luna of sleeping with malfoy after she left_

I think true

_Uh uh. Luna is Neville's girlfriend, I don't know what Malfoy is doing…_

I know what he is doing. Oh wait, he's here.

Blaise looked up from his phone and spotted Draco reentering the ballroom.

_Tell me! TELL MEEEEEEEEE!_

He closed his phone and crossed the room, smiling at some people, greeting others, and at no time taking his eyes off Draco. He gestured him over to a spare room. They avoided a giggling set of girls, waved absent-mindedly at some friends of their parents. The music was loud, the party now in full swing. No one would notice them missing. Blaise grabbed a bottle from the bar and Draco closed the door behind them, collapsing on a leather chair by the window. Blaise uncapped the scotch, took a sip and passed it to Draco.

"What happened?" 

"When?"

"Don't bullshit me Draco. I saw Pansy grabbing Luna before she left."

"When?"

"About an hour ago."

Draco nodded as he took a long swallow from the bottle. He was going to get good and drunk. Fuck her. He didn't care. Blaise watched him with narrowed eyes, realizing that Luna was under Draco's skin all right. In more ways then one.

"So, your plan for Luna worked?"

"What plan?"

"The plan you devised about her. You were talking about it when we all met here at your place, a few days before the party. Before we saw Longbottom with her. Remember?"

"Yeah well, so much for plans." Draco took another swallow and some of the liquor dribbled down his chin. He wiped at it carelessly, finishing off the remainder of the liquid, tossing the empty container aside. He got up unsteadily and went over to the corner of the room where a few other bottles of scotch, gin and glasses were sitting. Draco didn't bother with the glasses, he just opened the first bottle he saw and swigged it steadily. Blaise watched him, starting to get a little concerned. He had never seen Draco like this, not ever.

"Listen, Pansy said that she heard you and Luna in the bedroom before, that's why she confronted her, freaked out actually."

"That was the first time."

"First time? What first time?" 

"First time I was with Luna, alone, in the bedroom."

"Holy Merlin…"

"After that time I was with her at Pansy's house, at the party. I wanted her then."

"And the time I was at Luna's house. She made dinner for me. We were outside lying in the field under the stars."

"Draco…"

"But I slept with her not even an hour ago. Upstairs. First time for her. Only time for me."

"But what the fuck right? What difference does it make, she doesn't matter." Draco sneered a little but his heart wasn't in it. Blaise could see it. Draco turned his head away and stared out the window, blinking a little. "She doesn't matter at all."

Blaise sighed. "Draco, I know about what your father did to her father. I heard it in the crowd tonight. Your dad left with that freak Yaxley about an hour ago."

Draco nodded. "She hates me."

"Well she probably hated you before that."

"No Blaise. She didn't. But she does now. She hates me."

"But you still slept with her."

"Yes. I needed to. I had to see her, I needed her to want me. I'm so fucked up. I don't know what I'm doing here without her."

Blaise nodded as he drank as well. "She was with your mother for a minute or two before leaving."

"She was?"

"Yes. I didn't hear what they were saying though. But your mother bent down to her and whispered something in her ear and Luna reared back like she was being struck before tearing out of here."

Draco turned to Blaise, bleary-eyed.

"Well, I'm sure my mother told Luna that I am not interested in her. I'm a Malfoy, I'm Lucius and Narcissa's son, heir to some stupid business that I know nothing about and I could care less. Luna isn't good enough for me, she's just some loser's daughter. And I used her."

Draco stumbled from the chair, trying to walk to the door, only instead he tripped and fell into the couch. Blaise went over and check to make sure he was okay.

"I'm such an idiot Blaise."

"Nah. It's not too late."

"Yes it is. Her father was arrested. He's now in jail. Luna hates me."

"You said that already. I didn't know about her father being arrested."

"Yup. Thanks to my father. That's why it's too late. Go away Zabini. Leave me alone right now."

Blaise left Draco, closing the door quietly behind him, thinking.

_I've got to talk to Ginny._


	16. conversation

**Thank you for all the alerts. I don't own any characters.**

Luna spent the night at the hospital, in the hallway, refusing to leave. Her father was asleep, he had finally taken a sedative after his advisor from the Ministry of Newspapers and a family attorney sent over by Mr. Cuffe persuaded him. He needed the rest, having spent all his energy arguing at

"After all Lovegood, tomorrow is another day. We will fight for you."

"That's good to know."

Privately, Mr. Cuffe said to the advisor that the Quibbler was all but done, that there was nothing left but for Xenophilius to write the articles that Lucius wanted him to write, especially if he wanted to keep his name attached to the paper. "He doesn't understand yet that his debts are too high, that the Malfoys and their partners wanted control of the Quibbler to write positive stories about themselves. Because Lovegood doesn't care about money, people who would read the stories and editorials would think that Malfoy was doing the right thing for this town, for the people. Even if it isn't true at all."

Luna didn't know this was happening. She only knew that there were police around her father, that Mr. Cuffe had patted her on the shoulder, saying everything would be all right and led her to a seat down the hallway. Luna had sat down with a wince that she tried to cover and leaned back, waiting to see her father.

Ginny was waiting as well, impatiently at home, when Harry returned, having dropped off Luna to find Draco.

"I can't believe you."

"Ginny…" 

"I mean it, I can't believe that you would drive her back there, knowing what that ass Malfoy is like, what he has said about her, about us."

"Ginny, Luna has feelings for him."

"And that's unbelievable too. Do you know what Malfoy did? He used Luna, used her because his father probably told him to, he probably made out with her because his father told him to…"

"Whoa whoa whoa Ginny…"

"And then she was crying and storming out and who knows what she's feeling now."

"How do you know all of this?"

"Blaise texted me, he was telling me everything."

"Ginny." Harry shook his head and laid a hand on her shoulder. Ginny tried to shake him off but he wouldn't let her. "Look at me."

"No one knows what went on between them except Draco and Luna. And even then I don't think they know what's going on between them. I think it's a little strange as well, that all of the sudden Draco is paying all this attention to Luna but they've been in this town for a long time…"

"So have I!"

"Yes sweetheart, but you don't know everything. You've been surrounded by your brothers, your mother and father, all your family. And Luna has no one. And neither does Draco come think of it. It isn't impossible to think that the two of them would gravitate to each other, is it?"

"It is, knowing the horrible things that Malfoy's family is capable of doing, has been capable of doing in the past. Especially with Neville being interested in Luna."

"You can't force Luna to be interested in Neville, despite the fact that you think that they would be perfect for each other, the fact that you're such good friends of both of them." Ginny was silent, finally out of arguments.

"Harry, I worry about Luna."

"I know you do. But she's a grown up woman, and especially able to make up her own mind. Look what she's like at school, look at what she's like with Draco."

Ginny's phone rang. She grabbed it and answered rapidly. "Hello?" She could hear music, chatter, party noises and knew immediately who is was calling her.

"You are not going to believe this."

"Tell me Zabini."

"Draco is dead drunk on the sofa here. He slept with Luna and she left him, probably to go to her father. He's completely wrecked."

"Good. He deserves it…WHAT? HE SLEPT WITH LUNA FOR REAL?"

"You got that right. He said he doesn't care about her but it doesn't seem to ring true."

"That asshole…"

"I don't know Weasley, it seems like Luna's the one that dropped him."

"I'll kill him."

"Well, try not to tonight, I'm observing Pansy coming my way."

Ginny heard him greeting Pansy as he hung up and she turned to Harry with a look of fury on her face.

"Did you hear that?"

"I did."

"I'm going to find Luna."

"She's not at the party?"

"No, Blaise said that she left, she's probably at St. Mungos."

"I'll go with you."

"No, I want to talk to her myself and I don't need you distracting me with your comments about how understanding I should be! Besides, you need to wait here for Neville, I haven't seen him since he went to see Luna."

Ginny took off in Harry's car, driving quickly to the hospital. What was she going to say to Luna? That everything she predicted was coming true? That Malfoy was a jerk, that he used her to get to her father? And what about was Blaise told her, about Malfoy sleeping with her?

She pulled into the parking lot and walked quickly in, going towards the nursing station. She was about to ask someone when she caught a glimpse police to the right and there was Luna, leaning against the wall. Ginny went over as Luna looked up. Luna looked devastated. Like her entire world had crumbled at her feet and she was left, picking up the pieces.

At first neither of them said anything. Then Ginny said quietly "I know what happened between you and Draco."

"I don't care Ginny."

"I know you don't. And I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have said those things about Draco before. I didn't know how you felt about him. I thought he was just using you."

"I don't feel anything for him Ginny. Not anymore." _Don't ask me anything, I can't lie anymore._

Ginny nodded. She sat down on the visitor chair next to Luna not saying a word for a moment. Luna kept her eyes closed and they sat in silence for several minutes.

"Does Neville know?"

"I didn't tell him if that's what you're asking. I wouldn't hurt him that way."

"But you've already hurt him by going out with Malfoy."

"I know."

"Luna, I can sort of understand that you had a moment of weakness with Malfoy. I mean, he's attractive I guess and he fooled you with his behavior. But you're going to have to choose between him and his family and your family and friends. Your father is going to be released soon I think, and when he goes in front of the judge, believe me, there is going to be a huge outcry. It will be all of us versus all of them."

"How can you ask me to make a choice Ginny?

"Because you have to. Because you've always known that Neville had feelings for you and Malfoy has barely acknowledged your presence until these past few weeks."

"Because Malfoy did this to you."

Luna closed her eyes and moved her legs a little, wincing at the soreness she felt. She remembered the moment when Draco pushed her legs apart and entered her, she had never felt such pain before and it wasn't just the physical part of it. It was the pain of his betrayal. The pain of her longing for his touch even when she knew that he was just using her. The pain of hearing him say he loved her and knowing he would never act on any of it. But even knowing this, Luna couldn't help but feel a hopeless wave of desire. Draco using her was better than Draco ignoring her.

"Luna?" 

She ignored Ginny's voice, remembering the touch of his hands. Even now, she could feel herself being aroused by the memory of his tongue between her breasts, the sight of his hand between her legs. The way he looked when he was on top, holding her hands down as she writhed and came underneath him.

"Luna?"

She was a little confused as well. When she spoke to Narcissa, she fully expected her to say that Draco wasn't interested in someone like herself. What she said shocked her so much she left without saying what she wanted to say.

"Luna I know that Draco and you are close."

"No we aren't, we haven't spoken to each other in years."

"Luna. You're smart enough to know that you don't have to speak to someone to know what they are feeling, what they have felt."

Luna didn't answer. Narcissa continued talking, smiling in the distance, not looking at Luna directly.

"I want you to know that Draco upset his father by not doing what he was supposed to do." 

"You mean get me here to his party?"

"No. I mean by not making you fall for him. He fell for you."

"That's not true."

"I'm afraid so my dear. I know my son very well and I know that he's capable of being quite callous, unfeeling In that way he is very much like his father. But where you're concerned…"

"He doesn't have any feeling towards me, he made that clear."

"He attacked his father when he found out what he did to your father."

Luna remembered rearing back in shock when she heard Narcissa say this.

"Oh yes, he did. He was so very angry. He said that you would never trust him again. I'm afraid that my husband wanted you to be controlled like he controls his employees, Draco, me. Wanted to own you like he owns your father's paper. Draco couldn't do it, don't you see?" 

"Luna!"

She reopened her eyes and stared at Ginny, the truth staring right at her.

"I was wrong to leave Draco."

"Luna you're ill."

"No Ginny I'm not ill. I resent that you would say that too."

"I'm sorry but he used you."

"No Ginny. Maybe I used him. I knew that there must have been some ulterior motive for him talking to me and yet, I gravitated to him. He has some pull over me."

"Yes he does and it's not right."

"I don't care anymore Ginny." Luna replied softly, so softly that Ginny had to lean in to hear her next words.

" I think I love him."

Ginny leaned back, her turn to be completely in shock. " Merlin Luna, that's not possible. After what he did."

Luna got up suddenly.

"I need to talk to Neville."


	17. climax

**thank you for all the alerts. I don't own any characters**

Pansy always knew that she and Draco were meant to be together. When they were younger, they were always together. From the age of eight, when Draco first came to her house, Pansy fell for him. He was moody, upset, devastating in the way he first ignored her. Pansy sat there, playing with her bangs, watching him intently as his father shook him angrily.

"I told you to stop being upset about Lovegood's daughter You're not going back there. "

Draco never said a word, just cast a bitter glance at Pansy. Pansy understood bitterness. Her mother and father demonstrated bitterness on a daily basis to each other. When Mr. Malfoy left, Draco just stood there, for a moment looking lost. Pansy got up and went over to him.

"Why are you so upset?"

"Go away. I don't want to talk to you."

"You should. You dad wants you to talk to me."

Draco glared at her angrily and ignored her. He ignored her every day for the next week until he showed up with a bruise on the side of his face and a set jaw.

"Uh oh what happened to you?" Pansy asked.

"My father thinks I'm not concentrating enough." Draco shrugged and winced a little. Pansy nodded and scooted next to him.

"Sorry."

"It'll be okay."

Pansy nodded again and from then on, they were together. At least Pansy thought so.

Luna sat next to her father. Right after she made her announcement to Ginny, the door to his room opened and she got up and went in, not glancing back.

"Daddy I can't believe that this happened."

"I know sweetheart. I know. You know, I spoke to Mr. Cuffe about this situation, in fact we were talking about it not that long ago. I was afraid that Lucius might do something , especially after the last article."

"You knew that it may happen? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Well, I didn't think it would happen actually. I knew that Lucius wouldn't be happy with the articles I was writing, he made that very clear with the first one. But I never thought that he would get me fired from my own paper, make sure that he bought it and throw me out."

"Ginny told me earlier that when you're released tomorrow, you're going to the judge and there is going to be such a massive demonstration."

"I'm afraid so darling. You see, what Lucius did was really unacceptable. My behavior was not appropriate of course but the course of action that he decided to take is not going to sit well with people in this town, especially after the recent developments and of course, Mr. Weasley's influence."

Luna sat quietly for a moment, thinking about what her father just said. He sighed a little. "How was the party?"

"Not that good, Mr. Malfoy wanted to ask me about you. And Draco…" She stopped.

Xenophilius looked over at his daughter. Her happiness was almost the most important thing to him and to see her so confused over Draco Malfoy made him very unhappy. More so because he knew that Draco had true emotions over her.

"Well darling, you can't blame Draco. I don't think he knew about what was going to happen to me. And even if he did, I don't think that there would have been any way he could have stopped it."

"He could have told me."

"If he did, you wouldn't have believed him right?"

Luna didn't respond.

"Right?"

"I don't know daddy, I only know that I can't figure out what I feel for him."

"Analyze what you like most about him. Then see whether that corresponds with your emotional state."

Luna couldn't very well tell her father that the thing she liked most about Draco was the way he felt between her legs. She only nodded and leaned forward to kiss his forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow in the morning." Xenophilius closed his eyes and Luna left him, unsure about what the next day would bring.

She thought she would encounter Ginny in the hallway as she left the room; instead, she saw the one person she was hoping not to run into, leaning against the wall opposite the doorway.

"Hello Neville."

"Luna, is your father okay?"

She nodded, not sure of what to say to him.

"I'll take you home, you need to rest before tomorrow." Neville guided Luna gently out, neither of them saying a word.

They reached Luna's home and entered. Luna went straight to her bedroom. Neville hesitated, than followed her up.

"Luna, please talk to me for a minute."

Luna stood in front of the window, staring at the field outside. He wanted to touch her but didn't dare. He had asked Ginny before what had happened between Luna and Draco when he encountered her outside Mr. Lovegood's door.

"I just want to know, I won't care."

"I don't know Neville. I wasn't there."

"But you've talked to Zabini, I know you did. And he would know what happened. Please Ginny, I just want to know if I have a chance with Luna."

Ginny shook her head, not wanting to say another word. She knew that Blaise told her that Draco slept with Luna. She knew that Luna had some strong emotional tie with Malfoy that she didn't understand. Luna didn't even seem to care that Malfoy used her, had slept with her for his own need. But as much as she disapproved, she couldn't tell Neville what had happened between them. That much she owed Luna. Besides, maybe there was a chance that she would come to her senses, be with Neville, her friends, the people who truly cared for her. So Ginny told Neville what she thought was the truth.

"Talk to her Neville. Make her come to her senses. She loves you."

So Neville had the thought that Luna loved him in his mind as he stepped forward. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders, then moved her hair to the side and lowered his mouth to her neck. Luna closed her eyes and let herself feel his mouth on her. She wished more than anything that she could love him, could feel the same way about him as he obviously felt about her. It would make everything so much easier. A small part of her, a tiny part of her wished that she never encountered Draco in the alley, never was kissed by him. Because she could still think that he didn't want anything to do with her, that there was no connection between her family and friends and his. But there was no turning back now.

"Neville…"

"Ummm…."

"Please Neville, stop. I need to talk to you."

Neville tried to ignore her, continuing to kiss her shoulder, running his hands down her shoulder blades to her waist, then up the front to cup her heavy breasts, groaning a little as their weight settled into his palms. Luna kept her eyes closed, leaning back into him. Neville turned her around to face him and led her to the edge of the bed. He sat down and pulled her onto his lap, placing his lips on the hollow of her neck ever so gently. One small move upward to her mouth and Luna would respond. One small downward move to her breasts and in her current state, Luna would let him. But Neville didn't do anything. And Luna heard Draco's voice in her head.

_I love you._

So Luna pulled back and stood up shakily, pushing Neville away at arm's length. Neville shook his head in frustration.

"Luna, I need to ask you this. I need to know if you're still in love with Malfoy."

"You've been speaking with Ginny." Luna started to move away from him, distress clear on her face. Neville ignored it and pulled her back, keeping a firm grip on her forearm.

"Luna I don't want to upset you, especially with your father being released tomorrow and going directly in front of the judge. But I need to know where I stand. I can't go on like this. I need to know how you feel about me." Neville cleared his throat nervously as Luna's eyes looked directly into his. "We've been friends for a long time and I always thought, well, that we understood each other. That we were, you know, together. And when I found out about Malfoy, well, I thought that you were just upset about your father, what was happening in our own, to our friends. But now I need to know."

"Make a choice Luna."

"Don't ask me to do that Neville."

"You have to make a choice. You can't expect me to believe that you love us both. I've seen the way you look at Draco, the way your face changes when you're talking about him. But he's not the one for you, he won't treat you well, he won't look out for your well-being first. You know this. I'm the one that's always going to love you.

"You're also the one who told me that I was crazy to think I could help my father."

"Luna, I was upset. Can't you understand that? Can't you forgive me? We've been friends for so long and I've loved you from the moment I met you."

Those were the words that Luna used on Draco when she encountered him

"I love you Luna."

"Neville, I can't, don't say that again." Luna was saddened at the look on Neville's face as she said the words. He looked like he was struck by a stone. His face hardened and he yanked her arm a little. She tried to touch his face but he jerked back from her touch.

"You're a fool you know that?"

"I'm a fool because I am not choosing you? Because I'm choosing the better person?"

"How can you say he's the better person? Look at what he's done."

"No, I'm looking at what his father has done. You're right, a person isn't his father, haven't you said that before?"

"Even so, he didn't help you in any way."

"You don't know that Neville."

"Yes I do. Don't expect me to hang around after this. I won't be around when he rejects you, when he doesn't do anything for you after this." Neville got to his feet all of the sudden. "You're going to regret this decision Luna. I would have done anything for you. But if I leave, we can't go back to where we were before all of this." Luna didn't answer and Neville in a sudden fit of anger, knocked over a plate and vase of flowers by her window, sending both crashing down to the floor. He stared at her for a moment then left. Luna went to her father's room and watched him slam the front door, get into his car and pull out with a screech of his tires. She was tired of him, tired of everyone. There was only one thing to remember, to rely on. What Narcissa had whispered in her ear.

_He attacked his father you know. When he found out what Lucius did to your father. He said you would never trust him again. My son loves you._


	18. decisions

**Thank you for all the story and author alerts. This is a mature chapter. I don't own any characters.**

Decision

Draco awoke with a start. He was lying on his bathroom floor, his shirt off, pants half unbuttoned. He moved his head slightly and groaned out loud. It felt like a thousand hammers were going off in different directions. His mouth was sticky and disgusting, his eyelids glued closed. He opened his eyes carefully and pushed up to the toilet, getting himself into an upright position. He then staggered over to the mirror and took a look, wincing at what he saw. His face was paler than normal and shiny with sweat, hair matted down. There were more dark circles under his eyes then he normally saw after the holiday party. And he couldn't remember anything.

"I look like shit." Draco said out loud.

"Yes you do."

Draco moved his head slowly and looked to the voice. His father was standing there.

"Get dressed. Lovegood is getting out of the hospital today and he's going directly to the courthouse. Yaxley informed me that many people including those completely irresponsible protestors will be there. You and your mother will be standing there with me as I make a press conference."

"No."

"Don't argue with me Draco. Today is not the day."

"I said no. I fucking will not."

Lucius rapidly crossed to where Draco stood and grasped him by the back of his neck, dragging him to the bedroom and shoving him down to the floor. "What did you say?"

"I said I will not. I'm going to find Luna."

"Draco, what is the matter with you? That's over. I told you I needed her at the party and now it's done. You can move on now to someone else. Like that Pansy girl, she was here earlier this morning. Granted she's a bit of a fool and her father an annoyance but that can be controlled…"

"Get off me." Draco shoved his father away and stepped back towards the bathroom.

"Draco." Lucius tried to grab him again but this time, Draco pushed him roughly towards the bed, causing Lucius to lose his balance and stumble.

"Draco, you will be part of this family, you hear me? Nothing ever bothered you before, I do not understand why this time should be any different."

"Because it's Luna, do you understand?" Draco ran a hand through his hair shakily. He was nervous, having never defied his father before. But he knew that he couldn't stop. "I know you don't love mother, I know that you don't love me. And that's all right. I understand that isn't the way our family communicates or feels, maybe that's true for all of the families of our standing as you say. But I love her, more than anything else. I will not spend another second debating this with you."

Lucius stood there turning red and for a second, his fists came up and Draco knew that in a moment, his father was going to strike him. And he would take it as he had in the past.

"As long as you live under this roof you will do as I say."

"Then I guess I'm leaving right now." Draco replied and fell onto the ground as his father's fist met his face. Lucius was about to strike him again when there was a knock. "What?"

Blaise stood there. "Sorry, your front door was open and I heard Draco's voice…"

"I'm going to the courthouse and you are coming down there. I don't want to discuss this any further." Lucius hissed at Draco.

Neither Draco or Blaise said anything as he left the room, slamming the door so hard that the window panes shook. Then Blaise held his hand out and Draco took it, coming back up to a standing position, wobbling slightly. He put a hand to his jaw, rubbing it.

"You all right mate?"

"Yes. I am always all right after he does that."

Blaise sighed. He knew that was what happened when Draco was younger but it disturbed him to see it now.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's not your fault."

Blaise clasped Draco's shoulder. "I heard what you said about Luna. I figured that out last night."

"What happened last night?"

"You don't remember? You got completely drunk and collapsed on the sofa. I left you there and went back to the party. Afterwards, you apparently got together with Pansy."

"Shit, I didn't."

"Sure did. Of course, this was after you slept with Luna."

"I told you that?"

"Yes. During the two bottles of scotch you drank."

"Fuck. Now what?"

"Now nothing. She isn't going to forgive you."

"Weasley told you that?"

"Merlin Draco, I meant Pansy."

"Oh. I don't care about her, what about Luna? Did Ginny tell you what she said about us?"

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Blaise said virtuously.

"Bull shit. Tell me what you know."

"I know that Pansy was crowing about how you got Lovegood out of your system. Although given what I just heard that's not quite true."

Draco just shook his head and went to the sink, splashing cold water onto his face. He took a comb and ran it through his hair. "I've got to get to the courthouse."

"With your father?"

"No idiot, to find Luna. She'll be there with Mr. Lovegood."

"Well you're going to need to deal with Pansy first since she's on her way back here."

"Right now?"

"Right now."

Pansy made sure that she looked perfect. Her hair had been set by the stylist in town and was a shiny cap. She put a touch of lip gloss on and smoothed the dress she had selected just that morning from the best shop in town. She wanted to see Draco now.

Last night had been glorious. She had just come out of the bathroom still crying, pushing Astoria out of the way and spotted Blaise leaving the study.

"Blaise!" She called out.

"Pansy are you okay?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine. Where is that bitch?"

"Lovegood? She's gone."

"And Draco's in there?"

"Yeah but he passed out I don't think…" She blew past whatever Blaise was saying and opened the study door, going through and locking it firmly behind her.

"Draco."

He was lying on his back, empty bottles on the floor. Pansy went up to him, staring down for a minute. Even in his messed up, drunken state, he was absolutely gorgeous. She moved his shoulder and he opened his eyes and tried to focus. Pansy took a deep breath and blurted out what she had been wanting to say all these years.

"Draco. I'm here. I want you to know that I love you."

"You love me…" Draco whispered. Pansy nodded and stepped towards him, bringing her lips down to his. She felt his mouth respond and his hands coming up to the back of her neck, caressing her skin softly.

Draco was in a haze. He thought he had lost her. But Luna was here, somehow. She sounded different, everything was blurry. But it was her. "I love you so much, don't leave me again." Draco raised his palms to her face, reaching for her hair, desperate for her to know how he felt. "Please, don't leave me again."

Pansy smiled and started to unbutton his shirt, craving his skin. She straddled him, lifting her own dress over her head, exposing her lace bra and panty set, moving down to his zipper, pulling his member out and stroking him. She positioned herself the way she had so many times before and sighed. She heard someone rattling the doorknob and ignored it as she raised Draco's hands to her hips.

Draco felt him enter her and started to thrust upward. Pansy felt him push and met every stroke, feeling her abdomen tighten up. She didn't say a word, just listening to Draco whisper how much he loved her skin, her mouth, her hair, everything. Her heart was filled with such happiness, she watched him climax, wishing that they hadn't wasted so much of the evening over Lovegood.

He passed out, holding her hand. Pansy raised it to her mouth and kissed it, her eyes softening. She quickly got dressed and opened the door, taking one last glance at Draco. "I love you. I'll see you soon and we can plan our life together."

She left the room, a smile on her face and ran right into Blaise who looked shocked for a moment.

"Blaise, Draco and I just talked."

"You did? I thought he had passed out."

"No, we just made love. Draco said he loved me. I knew that his being with Looney was just a temporary thing, some kind of test."

"Test."

"I have to go now Blaise, I'll be back here tomorrow to speak with Draco. We have a lot to plan for ourselves."

"Plan."

Blaise stared at her and didn't even reach for his cell phone. He wasn't sure who was crazier, Draco for fucking her or Pansy for thinking that Draco didn't want Luna anymore.

He was thinking this thought again as he started to tell Draco exactly what Pansy told him last night, but the bedroom door opened and the maid came in.

"Sir, there is a Miss Parkinson at the door, she was here earlier but we told her you weren't to be disturbed."

"Right. I'll be down in a moment."

The maid nodded and left.

"What are you going to say to her?"

"I have no idea. Probably the truth. That it was a mistake."

"I don't know if that's a good idea Draco."

"Well, it's the only one I have."

"She is totally in love with you. Has been forever."

"Well, she's going to have to get over that. I need to get rid of her and get downtown to find Luna."

Draco buckled his pants and ran a comb through his hair. "I need to make sure Luna knows how I feel."

He exited his bedroom, Blaise close on his heels as he took the stairs two at a time, catching sight of Pansy. She was sitting in the foyer, with a dreamy look on her face. He could see that she had her hair done, could smell the salon fumes from fifty feet away. "I'll tell you later Blaise."

"You'd better."

"Don't fucking tell Weasley either."

"Not yet."


	19. confrontation

**thank you for all the alerts. This is a mature chapter. I don't own any characters**

The next morning Luna woke up to the sound of steady rain. It was grey outside, dreary, matching her mood and the cold air seeped into her bedroom, making her shiver uncontrollably.

When Neville left her last night, she didn't do anything for hours. She just stood by the window, staring in the distance, waiting to see if anyone would contact her. Plenty of phone calls from friends of her father, journalists, Mr. Cuffe leaving a message about seeing her the next day. Harry and Ginny left messages. But none from the one person she wanted to hear. _I can't blame him, I told him I never wanted to see him again._

She finally went to sleep, curled up, choking back tears. She wasn't afraid of what would happen to her father, she knew that would all work out. He rebounded after the death of his wife, her mother so this was just a little bump in what he would term as "a mystical journey through life." Nor did she worry about their home or her own life. All she thought about as she wept was how much she loved Draco and how much she hated that about herself.

This morning though, there wasn't any time to think about that fact. She had to get up and to the courthouse. Her father needed her.

Luna stepped out of the cab and stared. The crowd was huge and loud, standing in front of the courthouse. She hadn't realized what a big deal the sale of the Quibbler to Draco's family would be as it concerned everyone in town. Maybe Ginny was right, everyone had had enough. Signs proclaiming "take back our town" and "enough is enough", shouts and debris being thrown at several people Luna recognized. Pansy's father was holding up his hand to a protestor, police were pushing back Ginny's brothers as they shouted. Unbelievable.

There were reporters and cameras from other newspapers, networks in town. Luna stepped to the side and pulled her rain hood over her hair, not wanting anyone to recognize her. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone but quickly spotted Neville standing on the sidelines. He was talking to one of their classmates, Hannah Abbott, smiling. Ginny was staring at the two of them, shaking her head slightly. She never liked Hannah, thought she was rather dull. But Neville was giving her his full attention, smiling that small smile he always did when he was listening, that look Luna thought was just for her. Luna was a little disappointed that Neville should change his feelings so quickly. But then she caught his eye and he looked at her for a moment, holding her glance. Luna exhaled and realized that maybe he hadn't forgotten her so quickly.

Luna wanted to go over to him but held back as the crowd surged towards someone. She saw Mr. Malfoy standing with his henchman Yaxley and Mrs. Malfoy. They appeared to be talking to a tv reporter, Mr. Malfoy frowning as he spoke. Mrs. Malfoy was staring over the crowd at some distant point, looking very much like she didn't want to be there.

Luna didn't want to hear what they said but couldn't help but catch a few words.

"…unreasonable…"

"…families in town…"

"…my family understands…"

Luna was uncharacteristically angry. How dare he talk about family. She was about to go over to him when she was pulled by the elbow. She turned and saw Mr. Cuffe who murmured in her ear.

"Your father was transported this morning, we are going into the courtroom now. Keep your hair covered."

Luna nodded and followed him quickly up the steps, towards the courtroom. She glanced around and her heart skipped a beat. She thought she saw Draco but wasn't sure. She blinked and realized it was someone else and her spirit sank like a stone. _He really believed what I said._

She sat down silently and saw her father in front of her, seated at the table. The room was filling up and she didn't get a chance to speak to him. "SILENCE!" bellowed the judge. "One more word out of anyone and everyone is out of here, do you all understand me?"

The crowd quieted down.

"Stop snapping pictures right now, this isn't a circus."

One last snap and then it became so quiet, Luna could hear the blood rushing in her ears. She leaned forward and put a hand on her father's shoulder. He turned a little and smiled at her.

"Mr. Lovegood."

"Yes your honor."

"Come up here."

Mr. Lovegood stood up and went with the lawyer. He didn't look at anyone, not even the judge, he just stood there quietly and stared off in the distance.

"I can't stop the sale of the Quibbler to the Malfoy business group. Stop talking!" the judge said as protests started from people. He waited until the room was silent once again.

"However, I can say that I won't charge you for assault, or for disturbing the peace or even for looking at this man funny." He continued, looking at Yaxley with distaste. "The behavior of that man and his pack of dogs was uncalled for but unfortunately, I can't charge him for a lack of class."

"You honor that is uncalled for…"

"Don't talk. You will need to post bail."

"Bail is being posted by the Daily Mail your honor."

"Fine. Then once it has been posted it, you are free to leave Mr. Lovegood. I want to say that I am sorry that you have to go through all of this. But business is business, even if it is with someone you don't desire on a personal level."

Luna heard the words the judge spoke as if Draco was speaking them to her _it's just business Luna. I'm not my father._

"While I understand your disappointment…" Luna didn't hear the rest of the words, she only heard Draco's voice.

_Don't you understand Luna?_

In a trance, Luna watched as her father was released. He shook Mr. Cuffe's hand, spoke to Luna and turned towards the back room where he would post bail. The crowd surged around him, Mr. Malfoy, Yaxley, Luna herself. But Mr. Cuffe pushed others away from her and urged her to go out the front, he would see that her father was taken care of first.

Luna went outside, holding her breath. People were everywhere, the din deafening. Luna didn't see Draco though and in that moment, Luna decided that enough was enough. Ginny was right. She was crazy. Absolutely crazy. What did she care about Draco? Clearly he didn't care about her, clearly she was the idiot for thinking about him. She would go back to Neville, the only person who reached out to her this entire time, the one person who ever said he loved her and meant it. Her decision was made.

As she took a deep breath and began to step forward to look for Neville, someone grabbed her arm and hauled her into a side room. Luna turned, expecting to find Mr. Cuffe again and wanted to thank him for helping her father.

Draco closed the door firmly and faced Luna. He was impeccably turned out as always, in a light grey shirt with darker grey trousers, polished black belt and shoes. His hair was slicked back and his intense blue eyes locked onto hers. Luna trembled a little as his grip tightened around her forearm and he pulled her towards him, their bodies almost touching but still apart. Draco took a deep breath.

"Luna…"

He didn't get another word out. Luna wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard. His speech of how he was going to make things right, that his father couldn't treat her the way he did and get away with it, that he, Draco Malfoy, couldn't get her out of his head, how he missed her touch, her eyes, her voice left his mind as he responded to her mouth. Her soft mouth, opening for him, his tongue instinctively probing, searching for hers. He was losing his mind.

"Oh Draco I'm so sorry."

Draco was stunned. She was sorry? What did she have to be sorry about? He was the one who used her, who hurt her.

"I shouldn't have said I hated you, I didn't mean it, please Draco forgive me."

Draco closed his eyes, the sound of Luna's voice made his breath catch and his heart was singing with happiness.

"Please Draco, I'm sorry, don't be angry."

He ran his hands through her blonde tresses, followed by his mouth, tasting the tears that had started down her cheeks. He cradled her, kissing her mouth, her eyebrows, pulling her close to him. Luna pressed her mouth to his chest, relishing the feeling of his arms around her, caressing her back, running down to her bottom, squeezing. She was vaguely aware of the voices outside the room, only intent on the sight of his hands unbuttoning her dress, pulling her bra down so his mouth could press on her.

She could feel how hard he was and she lowered her hands, pulling at his trousers, unbuckling his belt.

"Luna what are you doing…oh."

Draco leaned back and felt her mouth on him, aching, straining. He groaned and pushed hard hearing Luna moan. He held her head down there for what seemed like forever before pulling her up and onto the table. He roughly pushed her down, yanking off her underpants and spreading her apart. He barely looked at her glistening folds, focusing only on the pulsating center with his tongue, making Luna's voice hitch upward as she exhaled.

"Merlin Luna, you're so wet."

Luna felt out of control. She knew vaguely that she was in public with Draco and that only a closed door separated them from the crowd outside. If anyone opened it, they would see them here. But she also knew that she didn't care, she only wanted him inside her, more than she ever wanted anything else.

"Please Draco, please."

Draco pulled himself up from between her legs and entered her, Luna's hands clutching at his shirt, her hips jerking sporadically as he held them apart. He bent his head to her breasts, kissing them as Luna gasped. Loving their weight and the way they moved as he pushed inside her.

"You exist only for me, do you understand?" He whispered harshly in her ear as her eyes fluttered, the arrogant Draco coming out, the one that Luna loved to obey.

"Yes, yes…"

"I love you, you know that now right? I love you."

"I love you too Draco."

"I swear to you Luna Lovegood, I'm going to find a way to make sure that your father gets his paper again. "

"I know you will, I know…don't talk anymore, please…I'm coming…."

She climaxed, trying to hold her voice down as she came, her legs wrapped around his slender waist, his hands on her hips, holding her still as he continued to push in her. Luna grasped his hair, trying to hang onto something as she lost control. Draco felt her shuddering around him and he came as well, blacking out for a moment, seeing only bright colors and spots of light, the sound of Luna's voice in the distance. He thrust once more and

Draco lay on top of her for a moment, not wanting to leave her, knowing that they needed to go outside eventually, face his father, her father. Their friends.

Everyone.

"I want everyone to know that we're together. That I won't stand for your father being treated this

way." Draco said after a few minutes, kissing her softly.

Luna sighed with happiness. This was the Draco she recognized, the one she loved. Draco pulled her the front of her dress together and started to pull his own pants up, hurrying so they could leave.

The door opened and they both turned. Both still in a daze of love and lust, still in a dream. For a moment not recognizing the person standing there. Not realizing what was about to happen.

"No, don't!"

Pansy lunged towards Luna. Draco stepped in front of her, turning and gazing into Luna's eyes.

The horror reflected in them told him what he needed to know

"


	20. developments

**Thank you for all the alerts and interest. I don't own any characters.**

He was running after the little girl. She had long flowing blonde hair that smelled like grasses and sunshine. Every time she turned her silver eyes to him, he felt a warmth go throughout his body, something a six year old boy shouldn't be feeling for a four year old girl. Every time someone else looked at her, he wanted to pull her towards him and shield her, keep her for himself. Only his.

He never smiled at her with his mouth. Only his eyes. He never really spoke to her either but felt like she could hear what he wasn't saying.

"Let's go over here! See, there isn't anything here but flowers and grass and look! All these butterflies!"

The girl smiled at the boy. She was lonely sometimes, her thoughts her only company for days, weeks on end at times. He was much taller than her and his hair was so blonde it was almost white, and it felt warm when she put her hand to it sometimes.

They ran, the girl leading the boy until she tripped and fell, rolling in the grass, laughing. The boy smiled for the first time ever, making the girl so happy and rolled down with her until they stopped, lying flat on their backs. His hand reached out and grasped hers and even at such a young age, the girl knew what he felt. When she looked into his eyes, they told her everything she needed to know.

He closed his eyes as he felt her hand warm in his, happier than he had ever been, just there with this girl who smelled of sunshine and candy, grass and flowers. He was sinking in the green field, drowning, reaching out to her…

Luna watched Draco as he breathed in and out steadily through the tube in his throat. His fingers clutched at hers sporadically. Try as she might, she didn't believe that he knew she was there holding his hand. The doctors said that his system was compromised, his injury severe. They had performed emergency surgery on him once already and placed him in a medically induced coma, allowing him to heal before they try to go in again.

She wiped her face with her other hand, dry pathways on her cheeks. She had no tears left to cry, no emotions left in her other than a firm belief that Draco would wake up again. Would wake up and realize that he loved her. Would realize that she loved him. She wondered if he had memories…

Draco had his back towards the door when he heard the handle turning open. He was in a daze, thinking only of Luna and the last few moments. He wanted to hurry her out of the room and present her, them, to his parents, letting them know how much he wanted to be with Luna. Wanted to see their faces, her father's face. Wanted his own chance for a little happiness to be acknowledged by others, her friends, everyone. He didn't register the sound of Luna's voice greeting the girl at first.

"Hello Pansy."

Draco was surprised at the name Luna uttered, surprised to see her. Pansy was the last person he expected to see, especially after this morning.

He had come down from his bedroom with Blaise following him and spotted her in the foyer, waiting impatiently, tapping her foot, staring at her watch.

"Draco I want to talk to you."

"Not now Pansy."

"Yes now." Pansy stood in front of him, disconcerted. She thought that Draco would be happy to see her and instead, he was frowning like he always did when he spotted her. She tried to brush off the growing feeling of panic inside her, spreading like a disease through her veins. She didn't look at Blaise, just Draco, unconsciously gripping her hands as she waited for him to answer.

"I'll see you at the courthouse Malfoy. See you Pansy." Blaise said as he left. Pansy ignored him and stared at Draco.

"Fine. You want to talk? Let's go in here." Draco led Pansy to the side dining room. There was a tea service laid out already. He signaled the maid who followed them into the room for hot water and sat down, Pansy sitting next to him reluctantly.

"What is it Pansy?"

Pansy took a deep breath, ready to tell him everything she ever felt for him. Starting with their time together when they were young, all the way up to last night when he said he loved her. Pansy was shaky, nervous but ecstatic inside. Finally. Finally, Draco was going to be her friend, her lover, her husband.

"Draco, I came here because I want us to figure out our next move together. I love…" Draco couldn't let her finish. He couldn't stand to hear her voice, couldn't wait to leave to find Luna. Couldn't hear what she wanted to say to him.

"I'm not interested Pansy. It was a mistake." Draco said in a hurry, pouring a cup for himself. His hand was steady he was happy to see. He hadn't lost all his self-control yet.

"What?" Pansy was stunned. What was Draco saying?

"It was a mistake. I thought that you were someone else. Last night, I was drunk. I didn't know it was you." 

"Some one else?" Pansy held a hand out and he stopped her from touching him, moving a little out of her range. 

"Yes. Drunk Pansy, I was drunk, completely out of my mind. I didn't know what I was doing. I didn't mean for you to be with me. I'm sorry." Draco said this quickly as he had never apologized to anyone for anything. Not ever. But the look on Pansy's face and his realization that he had truly fucked up, literally and figuratively, made him say the words. He wanted to turn away from her. A tiny voice that sounded very much like Luna's whispered in his ear. _What you did was wrong Draco. You really should be more understanding_

"Fuck you Draco. I don't believe this, I don't believe you."

"Well, it's true. Go home Pansy. I have to get to the courthouse."

"Draco…"

"GO home Pansy. Please, just leave." A little of the arrogant Draco came back for a moment and she started to leave, automatically listening to what he told her to do. But then she turned. For a moment, Draco was a little afraid. He started to take a step back as Pansy breathed heavily, sounding like she had run a marathon before saying her next few words.

"I hate you Draco Malfoy. HATE YOU! YOU AND THAT WHORE, THAT FUCKING BITCH!..."

"Don't call her that." 

"I will call her anything I want, she's a whore and you're an idiot, a fucking fool." Pansy screamed out these last few words to him, startling even herself. Draco turned his back and she lunged at him, grabbing hold of his waist and beating her fist against his back. 

"Whoa whoa whoa…" Draco turned and grasped her hands, catching a blow to his chin. Pansy was crazed, completely losing it. She was screaming, trying to rake her fingers across his face. The maids were running towards him but stopped at the sight of Draco holding Pansy's wrists, saying he was sorry.

"He may be in rehab for a long period of time."

"His memory may be gone."

"He may never wake up again."

These statements went through Luna's mind on a regular basis, like a never ending loop. Ever since she heard the doctors telling Draco's parents. Narcissa cried out one time and then almost collapsed against the wall. Lucius didn't say a word, just stared at the doctors, stared at Luna. Luna had stood to the side, ignoring Lucius but clutching Narcissa's hand. Narcissa was sobbing, unable to breathe, Luna almost wanted to cry with her but held it back, keeping her tears for herself.

Luna remembered that one moment in the room, that one moment when everything changed.

Luna was startled by the opening door, then momentarily relieved to see the girl, happy it wasn't her father or Draco's parents walking in on them.

"Hello Pansy."

Pansy stared at her and Draco. Draco's shirt was still out of his pants, his hair in disarray from where Luna had grabbed it. Luna's eyes looked dreamier then normal and her face was flushed, a little sweat shining on her chest where her dress still hung open. Pansy's eyes turned to the floor and Luna looked to see her underpants twisted, crumpled in a heap by the table.

"You fucking whore." Pansy whispered, rage emanating from her like a stink. "This is all your fault."

"Don't Pansy..."

Pansy didn't remember leaving Draco's house. She didn't remember screaming at Draco and hitting him in the back nor did she remember him grabbing her by the wrists, pulling her out towards the courtyard, telling her to go home. She didn't remember going back to her house nor did she remember going into her father's study. . She didn't remember going into her father's study and getting the gun he kept there ever since he was car jacked. She didn't remember pulling it out and aiming it at Luna. She didn't remember it going off into Draco when he stepped in front of Luna, turning to stare at her before falling to the ground.

"We are going to take him into surgery again in a few days time. The bullets missed his spine, missed his liver. But we needed to remove his spleen, looks like his lung was nicked as well…"

Luna turned away from Draco's parents, unable to say anything. Maybe Pansy was right. Maybe Draco would have been okay if it weren't for her. She was the one who caused this to happen.

It was like she was in a movie, everyone moving around her and she was stuck in slow motion. She was standing there as Ginny and Hermione came in, talking but she didn't hear the words. She was standing there when Neville came in, taking her hand and holding her against him but she didn't feel his presence. She was standing there when her father came in and spoke quietly but she was numb.

"He lost a lot of blood and his heart stopped for a few moments but we were able to restart it. We couldn't' finish the surgery…"

Days passed. Weeks. She would go home sometimes, sleep for a few hours then return. She would see Blaise who actually sat with her and held her hand. He was the one who told her about Pansy being arrested and now confined to a room in St. Mungo's, awaiting trial.

"He's awake."


	21. resolve

**Thanks for all the story and author alerts. I don't own any characters**

He was standing on the edge of a wood. It was a very bright day with a slight breeze in the air. A hint of it drifted over him once, twice. He had a hard time seeing and squinted a little while looking across the field, listening to the wind blowing.

He spotted someone out there waving but he wasn't sure who it was though. At first he thought it was one of his friends. Maybe Blaise. But after a moment he was sure it was a girl. It might be Astoria or Pansy, or maybe Daphne. But this girl had a lot of long hair. Pansy had short hair that didn't bounce around like this girl's locks. And Astoria always had hers tied back in a staid style, not a strand out of place, like her sister.

The wind started to pick up again, making a whistling, buzzing sound. Storm was coming and it was getting very dark all of the sudden, making it very difficult for him to see or hear anything. He wanted to head back to the woods but he couldn't, it was as if he was frozen in place. Unable to move forward, unable to move backward. He looked to the figure again but it seemed like it was further away. Then all of the sudden, it turned and seemed to beckon to him.

"Wait!"

Draco blinked and focused. Things seemed a little fuzzy, softened. He blinked again and saw a blank wall, painted an awful color of mud brown. He appeared to be lying in a bed, everything quiet around him except for some small beeps and a constant humming noise. He tried to turn his head only he couldn't move. All of the sudden, there was a face. He blinked one more time and it was his father. Blink. His mother. Blink. Looney.

"What the hell…"

"You're back, thank Merlin you're back…" His mother started to weep as she stroked his face. Draco was startled. The last time she had touched him like this was when he was very young and only when it was the two of them. She hadn't touched his face or cried in his presence since, especially when his father was around. He also noted that his mother's hair had turned completely white. What had happened?

"Mother…"

"Draco…"

Draco jerked his head towards his father in surprise. His father sounded completely grief-stricken and there were lines on his face that weren't there the last time he looked. Draco was shocked. What could have happened to him that caused his father's face to look like this?

"Father…" He couldn't get another word out, his mother interjected, still crying.

"Draco, dear, Luna's here. She's here for you."

Draco closed his eyes now completely confused. Luna was here? What the hell was Luna doing here?

"Hello."

Her voice was wavering a little and Draco didn't answer. He didn't know what to say, confused. He was saved from saying anything though by the doctors who came in just at that moment.

"Young man, you're awake. This is a very good sign. Brilliant in fact. We're going to take a look, see how we're going to close this up."

Draco opened his eyes and tried to glance downward but couldn't. "Close what up?"

The doctors all looked at each, then back to the chief resident. "Close up your wound son. You remember that don't you?"

"I don't remember a thing. I have no idea why I'm here, no idea why my mother is crying. In fact, I have no idea why Looney is here at all." Draco replied, irritated that he had to ask what the hell was going on.

Luna jerked back, as if he had slapped her. Narcissa and Lucius stared at her. She wanted to cry out, wanted to say he didn't know what he was saying, remember what the doctors warned them about? That Draco might not have any memory of the event that happened in the courthouse. But she never thought that he would not have any memory of the two of them.

"Draco…"

"Please everyone, leave us for a few moments." One of the doctors opened the door and waited as the three of them traipsed outside. Blaise was sitting in the corridor, alongside Ginny, the two of them talking quietly. They looked up, Ginny alert to the change in mood the moment she saw Luna's expression.

"What's the matter?"

Luna shook her head. She couldn't speak. The tears she hadn't been able to cry for almost a month started to spill over and for a second, she couldn't breathe.

"What's wrong Luna?"

"He doesn't remember her." Lucius replied, a little of the old arrogance coming back into his voice. Maybe this was the reprieve he was waiting for, his son not remembering that he was supposedly in love with this person, this nothing. His son would recover, would realize that the Malfoy name was the only thing that was important in this world and he would get on board with his father's ideals. While he was thinking this, he didn't notice his wife moving away from him, edging towards Luna who still had not responded.

"He doesn't remember?" Blaise said, shocked. "That can't be right." Ginny started to say something but Luna answered, her voice quiet but firm.

"No, it is right Blaise. He didn't know why I was in the room. He didn't remember me, remember us. He called me Looney." Her voice broke a little at this statement and Narcissa placed a hand on her arm.

"Oh for Merlin's sake. This doesn't matter. What matters is he's awake and is going to be all right. Better then before." Lucius said impatiently, wanting to move away from this group. He had things to do, he had lost enough time waiting for Draco. All of them ignored him. Ginny continued as if Lucius hadn't spoken at all.

"Oh Luna, that's not right." Ginny said sadly. She reached for her friend but Luna turned around and walked rapidly down the hallway.

"That asshole."

"Ginny, he's in the hospital. He was shot by Pansy and in a coma for over three weeks. What did you expect?" Blaise said but not with conviction.

"I don't know, maybe the slightest hint that he became a human being, not the same arrogant piece of shit he was before meeting Luna. Asshole, I'm sure he's planning on how to dump her now that he's on his path to recovery."

Ginny forgot that Draco's parents were there and could hear every single word she said. Lucius didn't care, in fact he was happy that the Weasley girl had said what she said. Maybe others would come to the same conclusion. But Narcissa was saddened. She never wanted this life for her son, and didn't realize that this was how others viewed him. It didn't matter how they saw her husband and herself for that matter. She knew what she was getting into when she married Lucius. But her son didn't deserve this.

Luna didn't hear any of this conversation. She had headed back to Draco's room, wanting to confront him by herself. Wanted to hear him say to her that he didn't care for her, didn't love her.

She got to the door, took a deep breath and pushed it open. She stood there quietly and tried to see what was happening. The doctors were clustered around Draco, one examining his wound, one making notes. The main one seemed to be speaking to him.

"…memory loss can sometimes…"

Luna couldn't quite catch what else he said. But she heard what Draco replied.

"I don't remember a fucking thing. All I remember is standing in front of my mirror, adjusting my tie. I don't know what I was getting dressed for, but it was important. Then it's like whoosh. A huge wave is over me and I can't see or hear anything. Then I woke up and here I am. With my parents. And this girl I don't even like is standing here with them like I'm supposed to know something…"

"I'll talk to your parents. The neurologist will be up here tomorrow and I'll talk to him about setting you up to speak with a psychiatrist."

"I don't need a psychiatrist."

"Mr. Malfoy. You were shot in your abdomen and in a coma for over three weeks. You don't remember anything but I am telling you that at some point, you are going to be overwhelmed with an emotional outburst. I would be surprised if you weren't frankly. So after the neurologist checks you out, you will be speaking with a psychiatrist. "

Draco was silent. The doctors stepped away and turned, seeing Luna sunken against the doorframe. One of them spoke.

"Miss, you need to leave."

"Yes." Luna looked over to Draco. He didn't look back. "Yes, I believe I do."


	22. truths

**thank you for all the alerts. I don't own any characters.**

"Cheers mate. It's great that you're going to be coming out of here soon."

Blaise was sitting next to Draco, trying to make conversation while Draco sipped from his cup of coffee. He grimaced at the terrible taste. "This shit is awful, no wonder no one ever leaves the hospital in better shape."

"Well, you've got other things to think about other then the taste of your coffee." Blaise smirked as he sipped his own awful tasting coffee.

Draco put the cup down and reached for the cane that lay beside his chair.

"I know but frankly, it makes more sense to me to complain about the coffee."

Blaise nodded and waited for Draco to stand and the two of them started to walk out of the room slowly. He had been coming over every few days since Draco woke up, at first to see how his therapy was doing and to laugh with him about the questions his psychiatrist asked during his sessions.

"Tell me about your father! Okay, he beat the shit out of me on a regular basis oh that's right, that's why I'm so fucked up."

"Tell me about your mother. Oh right, she was never around. Next question."

"Tell me about your girlfriends…" And Draco would always fade away and not say another word. Blaise always waited but Draco never continued with the thought.

So after a while, Blaise started to tell Draco about their friendship. About his relationship with his own mother, his observations about Draco and his parents. Their other friends Goyle and Crabbe. Draco's impatience with Hermione. Ginny. Harry. Neville. And finally, Pansy and Luna.

It was raining when Blaise asked about Luna. Draco had finished with therapy and was settling in the bed, facing the visitor chair. They waited for the nurse to leave then Draco turned his head to the window.

"I hate rain."

"Yeah, it's not a good thing."

"No I hate it because every time it looks like it's about to rain, I have this dream…"

Draco stopped, shaking his head. Blaise waited then asked "What dream?"

"Stupid. Something about some girl. I kept thinking this thought, how I was in the middle of a wood and it looks like it's about to storm and I reach out and she's not there."

"Who?"

"I have no idea. I have no idea at all."

Blaise was quiet. For the past two weeks, whenever he ran into Ginny or called her, that was all they were able to talk about, the fact that Draco couldn't remember that he was in love with Luna. That he couldn't remember that he was with Luna.

Ginny was sitting at the table, sipping her water, making a face as she spoke about their relationship.

"He's lying. I know that fucker's lying." Blaise grinned because if there was one thing Ginny wasn't open-minded about, it was Draco.

"Don't think so Weasley. He really doesn't remember her. Actually, he doesn't seem to remember much after he slept with Pansy…"

"He slept with Pansy?" She looked so angry, it was almost amusing. Except it wasn't. He wasn't supposed to say anything about that.

"Never mind that part, he doesn't remember that after leaving her, Pansy caught him and Luna at the courthouse and shot him."

"Well, I could believe that at least. That's a traumatic thing. But to then say that he can't remember being with Luna for weeks, his telling her that he loved her, Luna sleeping with him, that's totally ridiculous."

Blaise remembered this conversation as he watched Draco stare out the window.

"Zabini, I have no idea what happened."

"Oh don't worry about that. I'll tell you what's been going on, you know Pansy is definitely going to be placed under arrest for what she did to you, though frankly I think that she was aiming for Lovegood."

Draco had been trying to think for the past few days about what had happened between him and Luna. He tried to ask his mother but every time he brought her name up, his mother started weeping and Draco didn't ask after the third time. He didn't want to ask about Pansy either but his father's lawyer brought him up to speed, albeit briefly.

"Basically, she lost her mind. I believe that her lawyers are going for temporary insanity when she shot you. She may have been aiming for the girl you were with, Xenophilius' daughter but she got you instead. I'm not really sure, she hasn't been speaking too much."

"But I don't understand why I was with Looney, er, Luna in the first place." The lawyer shrugged, his mind already on the next thing.

"You want to talk about her?" Blaise asked Draco quietly, watching him study the window.

"There's nothing to talk about, I am not even sure there ever was anything to talk about regarding Lovegood."

"Trust me Draco. There was definitely something to talk about regarding Luna."

And so this went on, after Draco left the hospital and went back home. The next few weeks were filled with home appointments, cleaning his wounds, discussing plastic surgery options to repair the scar on his abdomen. Therapy sessions to relearn how to walk without being bent over with pain. Psych visits to try to regain his memory.

Every day seemed a little dull somehow. People came to visit, send their condolences. Even that loser Harry and the Weasley girl that Blaise talked about from time to time came to visit him one, her face in a thundercloud but in his house nevertheless but still no Luna. Draco didn't notice this at first but after the first few days, he noted that she wasn't around and waited for her to show up. She didn't. Not that day, not the next, not the one after and finally, one morning, when Blaise came into his room, the disappointment of not seeing Luna overwhelmed him, his feeling of failure complete.

Blaise started to talk about Goyle and his father's comments.

"So now that the Quibbler is your family paper, all I see are stories about how great your family relationships are with the community at large. How the Malfoy Group is investing in new businesses. How they're funding the hospital where you stayed and thankful to the entire staff."

"Yes. I guess my father was right about acquiring the paper, getting Mr. Lovegood kicked out."

"Guess so. There will be one more demonstration I think though and this is a major one. Ginny's family business, the one with the magic entertainment group, is on the chopping block. Your dad and his new partner Yaxley are getting the building."

"Shit, that's right. Like the Weasley girl needs another reason to hate me."

"Got that right. Anyway, apparently it's going to happen in a day or two."

"Yeah, my father was saying it would be good if I showed up, made the public feel badly for me and what happened. You know, be useful to him once again." They were quiet for a moment, then Blaise spoke up.

"What's on your mind?"

"Remember when you last came to the hospital and tried to talk about Luna and I wouldn't let you because I didn't think it was important?"

"Yes. You were pissed off because you thought it was a waste of time trying to remember someone you couldn't possibly have been involved with before the accident."

"Thanks for that summary." Blaise smirked at Draco, acutely aware that he was in fact, struggling to ask him.

"So I ask you again. What's on your mind?"

"Tell me."

"Tell you?"

"Yes. Tell me about us. About her."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

So Blaise did. Everything he knew. About the kiss in the alley. About the public displays of outrage. About the two of them being at Pansy's house the first time. About his inviting her to the holiday party because his father wanted to talk with her. About his father taking over the Quibbler and Luna feeling betrayed. About Draco making love to her.

"…then you got drunk and passed out. You slept with Pansy thinking she was Luna I guess, then the whole thing happened at the courthouse. I guess you and Luna were in some side room involved…and she shot you. I think she tried to shoot Luna actually but you got in the way somehow."

Draco was staring at Blaise like he had two heads. "You're fucking with me. I never did any of that."

"You really don't remember any of this?"

"Zabini I have no idea what you're talking about and frankly, it doesn't sound like me at all. How is it possible I fell in love with that crazy girl, her father is a complete idiot and from what I recall of her at school, she was in her own world. The last thing I remember was standing out in the alley because I just finished talking with my father and…"

Draco's voice trailed off because for a second he thought he heard a high pitched voice sighing in his ear, whispering something. He closed his eyes trying to hear what she was saying.

"Malfoy? Malfoy? Draco?"

He kept his eyes closed as a shiver went through him and Draco trembled as the memory of softness trailed down his neck and chest, like a vapor.

"Draco, you okay?"

As a touch of something silky, soft, whispered across his face and he strained to hear her voice.

He reopened his eyes, dizzy for a second with emotion. Blaise went to stand by Draco's chair, then gently placed a hand on his shoulder, feeling his tenseness.

"I swear to you Draco, on my life, on my mother's life, that you were, are, in love with Luna Lovegood. She might be in love with you too. You were set to leave your parents' house, set to find her. You were told to invite Luna only she didn't trust you, she ended up at Pansy's party with you, then you were with her at her house, then again at the party. You fu…made love to her and then, uh, kind of with Pansy sort of by mistake."

"Mistake."

"And then you went to find Luna at the courthouse where her dad was going up against the judge for what happened when your father bought the Quibbler. You found her, apparently, and here you are."

Draco looked at Blaise. Everything he heard must be a joke and yet here was Blaise, looking at Draco with the utmost seriousness.


	23. dilemma

**Thank you for all the alerts. This is a mature chapter. I don't own any characters.**

Dilemma

Neville was sitting there, waiting, as he done so many times before, always with a sense of longing and pleasure but mixed with pain as well.

The second time he saw her, he noticed how her hair was very loose and wavy around her shoulders, like a cascade of blonde water. He'd forgotten how soft it was to the touch, just like he had forgotten what her body was like underneath her loose clothing. She never liked clothes that showed off anything, like she wanted everything buttoned up and concealed. Seemingly not caring how she looked to anyone anymore. But this time, her slip dress was loose but not loose enough to conceal the fact that she had a beautiful set of curves, with perfect breasts that fit his hands. And a round bottom that made him hard just by the thought of her sitting on him, in that chair, in the corner of the room.

Neville thought back to the day he found Luna leaving town. Ginny had called him, saying that Luna was really upset. He went over to see Ginny at her home, anxious to know what had happened.

"That ass, he doesn't remember her." Ginny hissed at him, Harry patting her on the back reassuringly.

"She's in love with him or so she thinks and that fucking jerk doesn't even REMEMBER HER."

"Be calm Ginny, please." Harry pleaded with her as she got up to pace around their living room.

Neville stood at the window, listening. But the only thing that registered with him was the statement that Ginny had just made. "She's in love with Malfoy?"

"I think she was infatuated. Merlin knows that he can be charming, look at all the women who have followed him around all this time. Even older women in their thirties and forties can't help but look at him when he walks on by." Ginny fumed, knowing that her own mother once had commented that Draco was definitely attractive, too bad he was a Malfoy.

"I need to talk to her." Neville replied. And he left immediately, hoping to find her at the hospital. But she wasn't there. Nor was she at home, or at any of the places they'd been. He even went to the Malfoy Manor, hoping to catch a glimpse of her, thinking that he would at least ask at the gates if she had come by. But no one answered his rings and he was forced to return back to town, frustrated that he had no idea of where Luna had gone to since she left St. Mungos. He rounded the corner and there she was, standing there, smiling tremulously .

"Hello Neville."  
>"Luna, I've been looking everywhere for you."<p>

"Yes. I know. People told me. I wanted to tell you that I was taking care of my father, that we both needed a little time of rest."

"Can I call you tomorrow?"

Luna didn't answer, just smiled and reached up to kiss Neville on the cheek and he swung his mouth to hers to kiss her very hard, wishing that she knew how he felt, still, after all of this. She left right away and the next day when he went to her house, there was no answer.

When he asked around the days, weeks that followed, he received different responses but they all were along the same lines.

"She has been travelling with her father. He left St. Mungo the day after Draco woke up and she went with him"

"She said that she needed time to figure out what was going on, before she went back to school

"She needs time to help her father figure out what he would do when he returns since he is no longer owner and chief editor of the Quibbler."

"She needs time to get over Malfoy."

And his time had arrived. He was with Hannah, they were talking. Ginny had made it abundantly clear that she really didn't like her, thought her dull. But Neville thought she was perfectly nice and listened to him which was appealing. But even he at times found her chatter boring, not like Luna at all. Luna he could have listened to reciting the alphabet, he didn't care.

"…summer right?"

"Sorry?"

"Neville, I was saying that because it's summer, we should definitely have a few days at the beach, before the weather turns chilly and we're all back to our school and work lives."

"Right, right. That sounds good."

He was walking with her hand in hand when they ran into Hermione and Ron. Hannah started chatting about their upcoming semesters, Ron and Neville moving slightly to the side.

"Heard that Luna was coming back?" Ron said in a low voice to Neville.

Neville shook his head, unable to speak all of the sudden. Because it was always Luna for him. Always.

"Well, apparently she heard from Ginny about our family building being on the auction block and that blockhead Malfoy was getting it, like everything else around here. And she convinced Mr. Lovegood to return."

"Really." 

"She's going to be on the evening train, arriving at 710. Better lose Hannah if you want to see her." Ron said out of the side of his mouth as he gazed around, not looking at Neville.

"Thanks Ron." They parted shortly after and Neville made sure he was going to not be available that evening.

"Listen, I need to pick up a few things for my grandmother. I'll see you later tonight if I can. I might have to work late." 

"Okay. Don't forget we're all meeting at Ginny's tomorrow morning, the demonstration is the day after tomorrow."

"Right. Fine."

Neville did run errands for his grandmother, not wanting to completely lie to Hannah, but within an hour, he was at the platform, searching for her. And he saw her, like it was the first time he ever laid eyes on her. His heart skipped a beat. She was standing on the step, waiting for the train to stop. She looked thinner, still beautiful. He approached her and her father.

"Hello Mr. Lovegood. Hello Luna." 

"Hello there Neville, good of you to come out to meet us like this. But I have the car here, did you want a lift?"

"No, no. You have a lot of luggage. I just thought I'd come over, say hello."

"Right. Well, I'll be over at Mr. Cuffe's tonight, he and I have a lot to discuss. Maybe you can visit with Luna then."

Neville nodded and pulled Luna aside as Mr. Lovegood went in search of a porter.

"You've not changed."

Luna nodded. She couldn't answer him.

He looked the same to her, as if nothing had changed since that time and maybe for him, nothing had.

"I need you"

She nodded again. She understood need.

"I love you still."

Luna couldn't say the words back and Neville misunderstood, thinking that Luna was overcome with emotion for him. " You know that I will always be the one to love you more, but Luna, I do love you. And I know that with time, you will as well. You already do, you just don't realize it." He said these words very low and with urgency. Luna didn't give a reaction, as if she didn't hear him, but as her father returned, with a porter in low, Luna stepped away and gave him a look. Neville saw that she heard every word.

So he figured he had to see her tonight.

Luna wasn't as sure. She was not surprised to see Neville at the train station, but she was surprised at the utter lack of feeling she had for him, even when he told her he loved her. She called Ginny right away, after they returned to their home and she had settled her father with tea and a blanket, instructing him to take a nap before going out tonight. She started without any preamble as soon as Ginny answered the phone.

"Neville said that he loved me, that he still loved me, that nothing has changed. That deep down, I love him as well and don't realize it. Perhaps he's right." 

"Perhaps! For the sake of Merlin Luna, Neville loves you and you and he were dating before all of this…MESS."

Ginny was super exasperated with Luna. Didn't she realize that Neville had feelings for her? Didn't she realize that Ginny couldn't stand Hannah? Luna stopped talking about him and changed the subject.

"I wanted to see Pansy." 

"Well, you can't. She's in St. Mungos, completely bat crazy I hear. Draco went to see her I hear."

"He did?" Luna was upset. He didn't bother to come to see her, even though he must know by now that something that happened between the two of them.

"Luna how can you still care about what he does or thinks after how he treated you?"

_Because I can't forget him._

"I don't care about what he has said or what he has done Ginny, I'm just wondering why I haven't seen him, that's all."

"He's been in the hospital up until about a week or so. Blaise sees him there a lot. And since he left there, he has been at home."

"So he's out of the hospital?"

"Yes. You were away with your dad."

Luna nodded. She hadn't heard any of this. "You were talking with Blaise?"

Ginny didn't answer. Luna nodded once again. "Of course you were."

"Luna, you need to forget about Draco. He doesn't remember you anymore. Or if he does, he's pretending not to and frankly, I can't believe that he doesn't remember what the two of you had, what you supposedly meant to each other."

"He didn't love you, he never did. I'm sorry Luna. I know that sounds really hurtful but it's true. If he really loved you, he wouldn't have treated you this way." 

"It's not his fault…" 

"I don't believe that at all. He didn't treat you with respect. Hell, he didn't treat Pansy with respect or any of the other women he encountered so why should we expect him to treat you any differently? But I guess that with you he might be different. But Luna, he hadn't changed at all, he was the same selfish little boy we've known forever."

These words rang in Luna's ears, long after she and Ginny hung up. Luna wanted to see Draco but couldn't go, couldn't face the look of contempt on his face when he couldn't remember them. Or worse, if he did remember and didn't want to see her anymore.

She opened the door that night and Neville silently followed her in, as he had many times before in the past. She closed it and turned to face him.

"Where's your father?"

"He's over at Mr. Cuffe's. I think they're talking to Mr. Weasley." 

She took off the sweater she was wearing and dropped it on the sofa, turning around to see him sitting in the corner chair, where Neville normally sat when he visited in the past. Always on the fringes, always observing. This time observing her.

"How are you Luna?"

"I'm fine Neville. At least, I'm trying to be fine."

He nodded, keeping his eyes on her face, her hair. Then they drifted towards the outline underneath her dress. He sighed a little. Luna came over silently and kissed the top of his head. He grasped her shoulders and pulled her mouth down to his, caressing her lips with his own, forcing her mouth open to accept his tongue. He missed her so much.

Luna closed her eyes and let Neville slip his hands down her dress. She held her breath as he kissed her cleavage, pulling the silk of her dress above her hips, touching her skin. He couldn't stop, wouldn't stop. He lifted her up and carried her to the stairs, climbing up them, still nuzzling her breasts, Luna clutching him as they entered her room.

"Marry me."

"Neville…"

"Marry me Luna. I love you. "

She didn't say yes and didn't say no. Neville continued to whisper the words to her as he pushed her back onto the bed, "Let me."

Luna held her breath as he stretched over her, placing a knee between her legs and spreading them. He continued to kiss her neck, moving his hands to caress her sides, sliding back up to cup her breasts. She could feel how hard he was and her own hands drifted down his back, pausing as he stopped to take his shirt off. He pulled her underpants down and touched her, almost letting himself go, he had dreamed of this moment so often before and now he was here.

He sank into her, gripping her wrists and Luna couldn't help herself, she responded. At least her body responded. He pushed harder and Luna closed her eyes, breathing heavily. Neville dropped his mouth onto her neck and she arched her back into him as he continued to thrust. She panted, clutching around him and Neville groaned a little, watching her mouth open, her eyes heavy lidded on his motions.

He came and collapsed on top of her, feeling Luna go slack underneath his weight. He kissed her temple, her hair and shuddered as he exited, lying beside her breathing heavily.

"Think about it. Think about what I said. We could leave here after the issues with Ginny's family business. We could go anywhere you want and start over. Just us."

And it was tempting. It truly was tempting. To not have to deal with Draco and the pain of his not remembering. His not wanting her. Neville left soon after, having left her a small box and a lingering kiss, garnering a small smile.

Luna sat in front of the mirror, staring at herself. She looked older, thinner. The glow was missing and Neville didn't even know it. Like she was a shell of her former self. Maybe she should just leave with Neville. After the demonstration in front of Ginny's the day after tomorrow. She could start again with Neville and it would be all right. She wouldn't have to explain herself to anyone anymore. Not even to herself.

There was a knock on the door. Luna sighed. Neville must have forgotten something or he just wanted to tell her once again how much he loved her. She felt guilty, because he clearly loved her more then she did

She opened the door.

"Hello Luna."


	24. explaining

**Thanks for all the alerts. I don't own any characters.**

Luna nodded at the visitor and stepped to the side.

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy."

"I haven't seen you for some time now, were you away?" 

"Yes. My father and I took a little time, he was ill after he lost his position at the Quibbler. Well, as you're aware actually, since he lost the Quibbler." 

"Of course."

Luna didn't know what to say after that. Narcissa was used to being treated in a diffident, sometimes even hostile way so was able to follow her last statement easily.

"May I come in?"

"Oh I'm sorry. Yes, please."

Narcissa entered and sat down at the round table, looking around for a few minutes. The last time she was here was over fifteen years ago, when she was discussing Draco with Xenophilius. The sense of déjà vu was overwhelming and she grasped the table.

"Mrs. Malfoy? Are you all right? Would you like something to drink? Tea?" 

Narcissa nodded and Luna turned away, setting the kettle on the stove. Narcissa sat at the table and for a moment, Luna had a feeling she'd been here before, but no, it was with her father and they were discussing her dreams. This time, she was with Draco's mother and Luna had a sinking feeling they weren't going to be talking about anything positive.

"I'm glad that Draco is out of the hospital." Luna said quietly as she filled the kettle with water at the sink.

"Yes. We are all very happy to see that he is recovering."

Luna stood with her back to Naricssa, watching the steam develop. Her hand started to shake a little as she took two mugs down from the cupboard. They continued to shake as she placed tea leaves in small holders over the mugs and brought them to the table. She heard the kettle whistle and turned off the gas, bringing the water over and pouring. "Did you want lemon?"

Narcissa didn't hear her last question, as a glint caught her eye. She looked down then back up to Luna.

"Are you engaged?"

Luna didn't answer for a moment. She didn't know what to say exactly. Was she?

"It is a beautiful ring, may I see it?"

Luna held her hand in front of Narcissa. She took it and carefully examined the ring then smiled slightly.

"Lovely stone. I believe I recognize it. It was Alice Longbottom's, I remember when she last wore this. All of us were admiring its delicate setting. You're wearing it on your right hand?"

"Neville gave it to me but didn't say we were engaged."

"He didn't ask to marry you?" 

"He did. I just didn't answer." 

"Ah."

Luna didn't say that after Neville had left her she had debated about not opening the box. But she did and discovered the very beautiful ring within, a large diamond surrounded by smaller diamonds and sapphires in a vine and leaf pattern. She did not try it on her left hand but slipped it on her third finger just as Narcissa had knocked on the front door.

Narcissa absorbed this new fact and thought about what she would say next.

"I'm very sorry about what happened at the hospital. The day that Draco woke up, when he saw you there with us."

"That doesn't matter. "

"But it does. Because for the last few days, he's been very moody."

"That's Draco." Luna lifted her lips slightly for she could envision him clearly. He would be pouting in bed, his arms crossed, his hair slightly mussed up from sleep. He would focus his piercing grey gaze on her and when her eyes met his, they would soften slightly as she'd witnessed previously, then he would say something sarcastic to her. The feeling of regret crossed over her and she started to tear up. She took a deep breath before sitting down with her own cup.

"Of course. He is my son and I know he has always been, well, a bit truculent, a bit spoiled. But no, no. "He is unsure, unsteady."

Naricssa smiled to herself because even though Luna was supposedly angry at her son, she couldn't help but defend his behavior.

"He was horribly injured. You can't expect him to recover just like that. And his father…"

"Oh, physically he's doing much better, rather excellently in fact according to the doctors. But emotionally, he seems….lost." 

Luna remembered the last time Draco said he was lost. It was in the field behind her house, she could actually walk to the same spot and remember when he pointed the moon to her and kissed the back of her neck, making her turn to kiss him on the mouth. She shivered, not sure of what to answer.

"Will you be in town long?"

"I'm not sure. It depends on daddy. And Ginny's family."

"Right. You'll be at this demonstration I hear they are organizing." 

" I don't think it's right what your family is doing to Ginny's family. You have enough, what difference does this one building make?" Luna said defiantly. Narcissa shrugged a little, sipping her tea and keeping her eyes on the girl in front of her. Luna was definitely paler than normal, the strain of her father's situation apparent. But her eyes. They still locked on you, despite her dreamy tone of voice, despite her vague air, her eyes still bore right through to a person's center. That hadn't changed since she was a little girl.

"Nothing to me. Nor to Lucius for that matter. But Yaxley, he owes Yaxley a favor or two and apparently Weasley insulted him, making Yaxley even more determined to own the building. Even the business if they're not careful. But what about Draco Luna?"

"Mrs. Malfoy he doesn't remember me. And he clearly doesn't want to have anything to do with me." Luna's voice shook a little and she took a deep breath. Narcissa pretended not to notice the wetness in her eyes as she blinked rapidly.

"Really. Does that explain why he asked his friend Blaise to tell him all about you?"

Luna was startled. That was the last thing she expected Draco's mother to say. "I don't know anything about that."

"No, I guess you wouldn't. At times I believe the men in my house forget that I live there as well and when they have conversations, they don't realize that I can overhear them."

She had gone upstairs to ask Draco if he was planning to come downstairs for dinner when she overheard Blaise's voice.

"…so what are you going to do Draco?"

"Nothing Blaise. I know you're trying to tell me that I should go and see her but how can I? I don't remember her…"

"I know you do, at least a little. Maybe you don't need to recall every minute of every day with her but only what you felt. I swear on my mother's life that you love her. You said this to your father the day this all happened."

"I know." Draco dropped his voice to a whisper and Narcissa strained to listen. "I know that I love her. I must right? Because I can't stop thinking about her."

"I know mate. I think you're going to have to go see her and tell her you love her."

" She won't believe me, her friends are all probably telling her that I'm faking it, that I'm doing this to move on with my life. Besides, she hasn't been around to see me." Draco looked so wounded that Blaise smiled a little.

"She hasn't been around at all. She and her father have left."

"Left!" Draco's mouth dropped open and his heart stopped for a brief moment. 

"They'll be back."

"You're sure?" 

"Absolutely. My mother told me. She's one of the backers for the Daily Globe remember? She said that the Globe was very interested in bring Lovegood's dad over to their paper. Give them a personal perspective of what it was like to be treated thusly by the big, bad Malfoys. They'll give him a job as well, especially after being removed so abruptly from the Quibbler."

"That should make Luna happy."

"You going to talk to her?"

"I can't Blaise. What am I going to talk about to her? The fact that we had a relationship but oh sorry, that's done because I can't remember it? That a part of me wants her so badly but can't make a move because I resent her? That I was shot by Pansy for something I can't have and never will have again?"

"What do you mean you can't have?" 

"Blaise, there is no way my father is going to allow me to be with Luna. He's been on my case about going out with Astoria. Ha, like I ever would, she's an idiot." 

"You overcame that the first time."

"That was different. Then I had some feeling for her, or so everyone says. But right now the only thing I want is to see her…" he stopped himself from saying naked. But the look in his eyes conveyed that feeling very clearly as did the red color he turned.

"I can't do it."

Narcissa peered around the doorway and saw her son, sitting there and staring out the window again, the look on his face breaking her heart. She recalled the look on his face as she told Luna the conversation.

"But Draco didn't remember right?"

"No. No he didn't."

"Then what difference does it make what we used to have or feel for each other? He has made his intentions clear of staying away from me."

"Well, I'm not sure he is going to stay away from you…"

Narcissa wasn't sure how to react to what she had overheard in her husband's study. She left Draco's room when she heard them getting up to take a walk outside and had gone back downstairs to sit in the library, next to the window. She sat there, hidden from view, watching her son make his way around the gardens with his friend Blaise next to him. The Zabini boy had certainly matured in the last year or two. She was hopeful that it may rub off on Draco.

The doors to the library opened and Lucius and Yaxley had entered, engrossed in talking about the events for the next few days, strategy about the Weasley takeover. Neither of them noticed her therebut seemed to forget that she was there, which was fine with Narcissa. For a while it was mostly talk about strategy, about the paper, the board meeting coming up. The Weasley building. Then Yaxley said something that caused Narcissa to sit up and listen intently.

"…You know, Lovegood's daughter would probably do anything to make sure her father is back in charge of that rag you overtook."

"Yes, I believe that she would do anything. She is especially close to Xenophilius, ever since her mother passed away when she was a young child."

"Yes, well, she's scheduled to return with her father next week I hear. He took some time off from what happened to him here, didn't read any papers, didn't do any writing, just

"Yes. I gather that the Daily Globe is going to give him some kind of small position, but nothing like he had with the Quibbler. He needs to keep busy or he'll end up in St. Mungo's for good, next to the Parkinson girl. Her trial is coming up soon, I must remember to note it down." Lucius started to speak of something else, then noticed that Yaxley was frowning a little.

"What did you have in mind for Lovegood?"

"Feed him some incorrect information, make him write an article that is completely unreasonable and drive him back into St. Mungos'. You haven't heard what I have planned for Parkinson's family yet either, that fucking whelp."

"Yes, yes but so what? What would the purpose be of Lovegood being incapacitated? We have his paper, no one is going to believe what he says anyway." 

"His daughter will plead with us to leave her father alone. To let him keep his little column. And in return, she'll have to do us, me, a favor."

Lucius turned away from the smile that crossed Yaxley's face. He didn't exactly approve of his plan. It was one thing for him to decide when to use Luna and of course, he made his son do so. A tiny part of his brain told him that Draco had some kind of feeling for her and under different circumstances, if her mother had survived, perhaps a union between the two of them wouldn't have been unwanted. But Yaxley, a grown man, to have some kind of desire for Luna who was nothing more than a young girl, granted an adult, but still…

There was a pause. Narcissa could imagine the look on her husband's face and carefully peered around the chair she was sitting in to catch the look on Yaxley. No matter what else he was, he didn't approve of the way older men acted towards women much younger. Especially when they were vulnerable.

"It would be perhaps a nice idea if I went to speak to her. After all, I was the one she was angry at the day you asked to talk to her in the study." Yaxley said as he crossed to the bar, pouring himself a drink.

"I'm not sure that is a good idea Yaxley"

"Why not. She was here and saw me with you that night of your party, when your son interfered."

"Yes well, my son interfered because I gather he had some sort of feeling for Luna but that's not happening any more. So as much as I appreciated your, ah, help that night, I don't think you need to be concerned with Miss Lovegood anymore."

"I'm not concerned with what you think or what you want me to do for your son . I'm only thinking of how she looked that night."

"I wasn't aware that she looked like anything at all.

"Come now Lucius. " Yaxley smirked a little as he sat back down. " Even you have to appreciate how attractive a woman can be, especially with all the ones you've been with recently."

"Those were business encounters. Besides, I had no idea you were interested in her at all. She's a complete dreamer." 

"I'm not exactly interested in her mind now am I?"

Lucius turned away and poured himself a drink, topping off the one in Yaxley's hand. "Tread lightly. I have the feeling that she could be very defensive about her father and my son."

Yaxley smiled but it looked more like he was baring his teeth. "I am banking on that feeling."

Narcissa remember the smile on Yaxley's face and a little shiver went through her. If Yaxley ever came up against her son, she wasn't sure whom Lucius would defend and worse off, she was afraid that it wouldn't matter anyway. Yaxley had quite a few secrets tucked away about their family and if he wanted Luna, he was going to get her, one way or another.

"Did you say that you were staying for a while?"

"I'm not sure how long. It doesn't matter does it? I am leaving with Neville soon after."

"You are?"

"Yes. After the demonstration. And after my father is settled in. Maybe after Pansy's trial…" Luna's voice trailed off as she recited the many things that had to be taken care of before she could leave with Neville. If at all.

"Right. So perhaps you could fit a visit with Draco in before all of your activities."

"I don't think so Mrs. Malfoy."

"Please Luna. You may want to see Draco at least once. Before Pansy's trial."

"What difference does it make?"

Narcissa didn't answer Luna. But she thought of her reply. _All the difference in the world if you're not careful._


	25. conflicting

**Thanks for the alerts.**

**A little twist…tell me what you think...**

Ginny turned to Harry and started to get her coat on. "I have to go out."

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, concerned. "Is It Luna?"

"I'm not sure. I don't think I'll be long."

"Is she all right?"

"She's all right. "

Ginny kissed Harry and took off full tilt. She took the keys and made her way into town, almost running into the Cauldron, a local pub. She pushed the door open, blinking a little in the sudden darkness, darker even then the night fall and glanced around, looking for someone. The pub was almost empty, just the bartender and one person sitting in a booth.

"Hey Ginny."

"Hey Hermione."

Ginny slid into the bench opposite Hermione, noticing how she looked very wan. She was thinner than before and her hair, while pinned back, was still looking to burst out into wild tresses that she claimed she could never tame. There were two glasses in front of her almost empty and Hermione was flushed.

"What are you drinking?"

"Whiskey. Beer. Both."

Ginny pointed to the glasses and the bartender nodded, starting to pour. Ginny turned back to Hermione and shook her head.

"What's wrong Hermione? You said that you were upset about Luna and needed to talk to me immediately."

"I ran into Neville and he was in seventh heaven, saying how he had just come from Luna's house and they came to an understanding." Hermione took a swallow of her whiskey and put the glass down, tilting a little in her seat.

"Well that's great. I'm happy he's not with Hannah anymore."

"I don't understand why you never liked her, she's perfectly nice."

"Right. She's boring, and thinks that she's too good for Neville."

"Oh and what he needs is someone like Luna." Hermione answered sarcastically.

"I thought you liked Luna."

"I do, I really do! But let's face it Ginny, she's a bit off the wall, she believes all these strange notions and men are drawn to her anyway."

"Well…it's over between her and Draco and that's what counts. I couldn't stand the idea that Draco was using her..." Ginny replied as her drinks appeared. Neither of them spoke until the bartender left.

"I saw Mrs. Malfoy go up to Luna's house not even an hour ago."

This time, it was Ginny's turn to tilt forward and almost out of her seat.

"What? What do you mean, she was at Luna's house? How did you see that?"

"I went over there as soon as I heard from Neville. I wanted to congratulate Luna and, well, talk to her myself."

Ginny studied Hermione who started to blush a little. "Why would you want to do that?"

Hermione started to drink her beer, first a sip or two then she gulped the entire thing down in two swallows before slamming the glass down. Ginny lifted her drink and finished it as well, holding her hand out and indicating to the bartender that they needed two more.

Before Ginny could ask why Hermione wanted to go see Luna herself again, Hermione leaned forward and grasped her hand.

"I'm so sick and tired of hearing about how Luna was affected by Draco."

This was the last thing Ginny ever thought she would hear from Hermione. Hermione was usually so level headed, so wont to care for someone, defending them. She had defended Luna before to others at school, when Luna's father was going off on a tangent, during this entire Draco mess. Ginny stared at her as another round of whiskies and beers came to their table. Hermione took a glass without even looking and started drinking again.

"But Hermione, that's a terrible things to say! Luna's father was made to leave the paper he started! And look at how Draco treated her!"

"Didn't it ever occur to anyone that maybe, just maybe, other people were just as affected by what happened between them?"

"I'm not sure I understand you."

"All of us were affected, look at your family. Look what's going to happen tomorrow."

"My family will be okay Hermione. They can deal with a bunch of losers like the Malfoys." Ginny said confidently. "Besides, I don't think you're talking about how their family is taking over local businesses are you?"

Hermione shook her head in frustration . "I never understood what it was that people saw in Luna. What Neville saw in her, never mind Draco."

Ginny lifted her drink and gulped in down, holding her hand out and indicating to the bartender that they needed two more.

"I never told you that I once got completely wrecked and made a pass at Draco."

Ginny was shocked. "When did this all happen? You've been with my brother since forever."

"When we took that little break from each other, just before this summer started."

"I never knew that. I thought that you loved him."

"Oh I do. I love your brother and he's great and everything and you're great and your family is great. But during the school year, sometimes I would just look at Draco and think to myself 'Yes, he's a jerk off and his family thinks their shit doesn't smell but Oh Merlin, just look at how he looks.' And when Ron was stupid and went out with Lavender a few times, I fixed myself in my skinny jeans, you know the ones.

"Yes."

"And put my hair up, actually put lipstick on. LIPSTICK! Perfume. The works. Waited until the day that term ended, as we're all parting ways. I went up to him, put my hand on his arm, screwed up all my courage and said "So Draco, do you feel like maybe getting a drink?"

"And?"

"And he gave me that look that said he was of a higher breed then I, shook his arm out from under my hand and said "No thanks Granger. I'm not interested."

"That must have taken the wind out of you."

"Yup. Sure did. Of course I thought it was because he was with one of his elite, dumb girlfriends. And I convinced myself that I was better than him and he didn't know what he was missing of course."

"Of course."

"And less than two months later, he's fucking Luna."

"She's innocent of all that, she didn't know about Draco's feelings for her."

"Oh don't give me that! She was as aware of Draco as the rest of us were, maybe even more so because he ended up with her didn't he? Or maybe she was playing hard to get, acting like a dreamy fool knowing that would attract him. Because he certainly never wanted smart women, women who would talk back to him."

"Hermione you should know better."

" I'm so tired of everyone saying I should know better. I was at those demonstrations as well, I was certainly aware of what was happening between Luna and Draco. Not aware exactly but I knew after you told me about her going to that party that something had happened between them."

And I was jealous. JEALOUS. Because all that time in school, he never said one word to her, and she never noticed him at all. And she was in her own world too, followed by Neville everywhere. Even Harry thought she was special. "

"Yes he did. He does. But that's okay. You know, his friend Rolf wanted to ask her out as well…" Hermione continued talking as if Ginny hadn't even said anything.

"And engaged now? ENGAGED? How is it possible that Luna Lovegood has the attentions of not one but two men!? "

"Three."

"Three? Three. THREE."

"I didn't know that Luna was engaged."

"That's what Neville said to me, that he gave her his mother's ring. That they were possibly leaving, LEAVING after the demonstration. And what happens next? I see Mrs. Malfoy going into Luna's house!"

"Wish I could have been there to hear that conversation." Ginny grinned as she sipped her second drink.

Oh you and me both! I mean, what the fuck is MRS. MALFOY going in to talk to Luna?" Hermione finished off her third whiskey and started on her third beer.

Ginny continued to sip her drink as Hermione continued on her rant, the drinks finally starting to cause her to slur her words, to slide back in the seat as she brooded over Luna's appeal.

"I'm just upset because no one ever asked if I was affected by what happened between them. I was upset too that Draco was in the hospital."

"You're being silly and you know it. You were attracted to Draco and believe me you're not the only one, he is definitely something to look at, I can admit to that. His hair, his body, his mean smirk…" Ginny thought back to how Draco was in school. How is it that she never knew any of this? Of his wanting Luna? Of Hermione wanting him?

"But he slept with Luna and left her. How would you feel?" Ginny continued.

"I would feel that at least I had him! That he was attracted to me enough that he would want me at least one time!"

Ginny shook her head again and her phone buzzed. She looked at it. Blaise.

"I mean, I would sometimes just stare at him, just stare. The thought of his mouth on me, and him saying he wanted me…"

Ginny continued to listen to Hermione go on about how imagining Draco's hands on her body would make her go wild. Her phone continued to buzz.

"Hermione wait one second, I have to take this." Ginny got up, leaving Hermione to signal for another round for herself and dialed.

"What's up?"

"You busy?"

"You wouldn't believe."

"Well, I've got something for you…"


	26. innocent

**Innocence**

**Thank you for your continued interest in this story. This is a mature chapter. I don't own any characters**

He was lying there, waiting for something, for someone. He could see colors, brighter then he'd ever experienced before and heard the sound of waves in the background like he was near water only he didn't see an ocean. He had no idea where he was, only that he never wanted to leave.

All of the sudden, it was like his mind opened and there she was, enticing him to reach out to her. Her hair was a blonde halo, lips soft, opening to him like a gift, inviting him in. Her skin was soft and tender, yielding, smooth to his touch. He couldn't stop himself from running his finger up and down her arm, as she shivered. He leaned closer to try to catch the sound of her voice, just beyond his hearing.

Draco touched his tongue to her skin and tasted peaches and honey. He pressed down on her firmly with his mouth and felt a ripple. He moved downward and was between her legs, grasping her thighs, feeling her shiver. Sweet. Tart. Salt. Her voice was high pitched, calling out to him.

_My love, please..._

Draco clenched his hands on her hips and plunged within, his hard-on painful until he sank in, watching her silver eyes close as he reached the boundaries of her body, so tight and so giving at the same time. He could feel every nerve ending, taut and firing off at the same time.

_Please…_

His chest was about to burst, he was going to explode. He felt her legs clench around him and he continued to pull in and out, listening to her breathing, hearing his own voice whisper to her.

_Luna…_

"Draco?"

Draco opened his eyes reluctantly. His mother was standing there, watching him. Draco drew in a ragged breath and tried to shake the memory from his mind.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes mother. I'm just…resting." Draco tried to smile at her, knowing that she was worried about him. She sat down next to him, searching his face. He thought she was going to ask him what he was dreaming about but instead, she started with a statement.

"The Parkinson girl is being discharged from St. Mungo's. She wants to see you."

"Yes. I imagine that she would. I went that one time but she wasn't able to see anyone." Draco pushed up and reached for his cane, walking over to his mother to touch her hand gently. Narcissa was silent, not sure of what to say next. "When does she want to see me?"

"They are leaving tomorrow night so I guess in the morning."

"No trial?"

"Your father decided there wasn't any point."

"You mean that he made a deal using me as the bargaining chip." Draco pointed to the story on the front of the Quibbler, lying open beside him. The photo showed Lucius and Parkinson shaking hands, the headline NEW DEAL BETWEEN OLD FAMILIES

"Draco…"

"Never mind mother. I don't really care anymore, not about father, not about what happened to me. As soon as I'm well, I'm leaving."

"Leaving?"

"I think so, at least for a little while. I can't live here anymore, not in this town, not after all of this. I'm going to take some time away, figure out what I want to do. Figure out what I want to be as a part of this family."

Narcissa was silent for a while, just watching her son as he propped himself up by the window. She didn't know what to say. A part of her wanted to plead with him to stay, that the only reason why she could face Lucius was knowing that her son still needed her. But there was another reason to make him want to stay.

"I think that you need to be at this demonstration. After all, it will be the last one."

"I doubt that very much."

"No I think so. Your father doesn't even want this building you know. "

"Then why bother? "

Narcissa didn't answer him at first. She glanced around his room. She hadn't been in here for a while, usually the maids kept everything up, running like clockwork, she managed the other properties in the Malfoy real estate portfolio. She usually spent her time in their country home, away from everything here. Her eyes dropped to a family photo that she hadn't seen in a while.

"You know when this picture was taken?"

"No."

"Years ago, when you were about eight. Mr. Lovegood took it for me, I was not well."

"It's okay mother…"

"I needed time away from my family duties. I couldn't deal with what your father was doing, so many years, so many times…"

Draco didn't want to hear about what his mother had suffered, he already knew. "Mother…"

"Your hand is holding something."

Draco looked at it photo closely for the first time. He never even realized the photo was in his room, when the house was redecorated for a photo shoot a few years back, a few prints and photos were placed and he never bothered to see what they were. He looked again.  
>He looked again. The grainy photo showed him holding something in his right hand, outstretched beyond the frame. "What is it?"<p>

"Luna's hand."

Draco picked the frame up and took the backing out. The photo had been folded over and he was staring at a little girl with wild blonde hair, looking over her shoulder. He took the photo out and unfolded it. There he was, holding her hand as Luna stared at him.

" It was the day that I brought you back from her house, when I was well enough to return. You didn't want to leave. You never wanted to leave her. Maybe I should have helped you cultivate a friendship with her but I haven't been a good mother to you, all those years ago. Even now, I'm not. "

"Mother, please. I don't have the strength right now to think about what I did in the past or what I'm supposed to be doing now. It doesn't matter at all. I can't be with her, father would never allow us and I really don't care. " _You're such a liar._

"You may need the strength." Narcissa replied softly. Draco had started to turn away but something in his mother's voice made him stop. He frowned slightly, not understanding.

"What is it?"

"I know that your father doesn't care about the Weasley building. But his partner Yaxley does."

"What is this hold that Yaxley has over him?"

"He did a few favors for your father when he needed him. Tided over the business with cash flow, took care of the every day workings when your father was involved with other concerns."

"But Yaxley said something to your father yesterday that really…"

Draco frowned. His mother was hesitant, avoiding his eyes. His heart started to beat a little faster.

"What did he say?" 

"That he was perhaps interested in Luna."

"In Luna? That's ridiculous. She's too young for him." Draco frowned at the idea. "That's completely ridiculous."

"She isn't as young as you think, she's certainly of age. And I really don't think he cares about that and she does have an appeal. She's like her mother in that way."

"You knew her mother? "

"Oh yes. I always wondered why it was that she married Xenophilius, they seemed so mismatched. And he was so attached to the newspaper he founded which made absolutely no money. Maybe that's what it was, that he had no desire to make a name for himself the traditional way, so different from everyone we've ever known…"

"Yes, well. I don't understand what that has to do with me."

"Nothing Draco. I was just remembering that's all. I'm merely saying that people are attracted to each other, even when you don't expect them to be right together."

Draco sat back down on the bed, holding his head in his hands. The thought of Luna being with Longbottom was bad enough, he wanted to beat the shit out of him, out of her. The thought of Luna being with Yaxley made him physically ill, made him want to kill Yaxley for even thinking of her in that way.

"I haven't talked with her since the party. Or the courthouse I guess."

"She'll be at that demonstration tomorrow."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I talked to her yesterday."


	27. painful

**Thanks for all the alerts and interest in this story. I don't own any characters**

Ginny sat there, her leg jumping up and down as she waited impatiently. She almost jumped up when she saw him.

"Nervous Weasley?"

"Ass, tell me what you heard."

Blaise sat down opposite her, signaling the waiter for a cup of coffee. He looked inquiringly at Ginny who shook her head. They waited until his coffee arrived then Ginny slammed her hand down on the table startling even herself.

"I need to tell you something."

Blaise took a sip and gestured with his hand. "Get on with it."

"Hermione is very upset with Luna."

"Why the hell is Granger upset with her? I thought she was a good friend or something." 

"She is. But she's upset with her because Draco fell in love with her."

Blaise spat his coffee out, almost spraying Ginny. "For fuck's sake, be careful!"

"For Merlin's sake Ginny, don't tell me that as I'm drinking something." Blaise wiped his mouth in disbelief. "Where the hell did that come from?"

"I have no idea. She called me to meet her and said she was very upset by the fact that Draco was in love with Luna."

"Is." 

"Is what?"

"Is. As in Draco is in love with Luna." 

"Bullshit."

"No lies. I talked to him yesterday and he remembers some stuff, not much. I told him everything that I knew."

"Yeah? Well, it doesn't matter anymore what he remembers. Because she's no longer available."

"What are you talking about?"

"She's engaged." 

Blaise put his cup down slowly. This was much more serious then Ginny's earlier statement about Hermione being attracted to Draco.

"She's engaged?"

"Yes. To Neville."

"Of course."

Ginny nodded and waited while Blaise digested this new development.

"That's not all. Mrs. Malfoy was visiting Luna yesterday as well."

"She was? She did? When?"

"I guess late afternoon?"

"I was with Draco earlier. Around three."

"Maybe she had something to tell Luna." 

"Yeah. Probably that Draco remembered being with her or something . She's always lurking about, not seeming to hear but I bet she hears everything in that household."

"Right. So Hermione was going over to Luna's and she saw her going in. Then she got completely drunk and called me and told me what she was feeling. I don't think it matters anymore but she was very upset. I can't believe it somehow."

"No offense Ginny but when did you become so self-righteous about the whole Malfoy Lovegood situation? I mean, it's not like you ever cared before who Malfoy slept with or anything…"

"That's not the point. Luna is my friend and she was treated badly by people during school. I didn't exactly come to her defense all the time either. It's not fair of me but that's how I feel."

"And Lovegood's now engaged to Longbottom."

"Well, I'm not sure…"

Blaise waited as Ginny picked at her cup, tapping her spoon nervously. "What are you talking about? You just said that Luna is engaged to Longbottom."

"Right. But Luna hasn't told me herself. Hermione is the only one who heard it from Neville and with Mrs. Malfoy going over to Luna's house, how do I know that she hasn't changed her mind? Or that Neville just assumed that they were engaged?"

"Only Longbottom would ask a girl to marry him and not get an answer."

Blaise signaled for the waiter to refill their cups, waiting until he moved away again before saying something. "I think I can understand what it is that Draco feels for Luna, there is something about her…but it doesn't matter does it now?"

"Depends on what Mrs. Malfoy said. And frankly, I'm more concerned about what is going to happen tomorrow at dad's business."

"That demonstration is going on no matter what. That guy Yaxley is a creep."

"You know much about him?"

"Just what I overhear my mother saying, she won't deal with him anymore. He has strange ideas, odd things apparently. But he's tight with Draco's father, bailed him out more than once on things."

"Jerk. I bet they don't need to do this, but Malfoy hates my dad, hates the fact that my dad despite never having a lot of money has much more class then Malfoy will ever have. 

Blaise nodded and looked across the courtyard, spotting someone. "Look over there."

Yaxley was crossing with purpose to a group of women, ignoring the looks of people around him. He was used to the cringes, the fearful glances, the defiant glares. This town was filled with losers he thought to himself as he approached Lavender, standing a little aside. She was one of the cringing ones and she started to back up a little, looking around for a place to escape.

"I'm looking for Luna Lovegood."

Lavender started to quail a little, wishing that one of her friends could call out to her, come over. But she raised her chin defiantly and said "She's at her house."

Yaxley all of the sudden grabbed her arm and squeezed it, enjoying the little squeal of pain that Lavender let out. "I was just there right now, there's no one home. So tell me where she is right now."

Tears started to form as Yaxley reached up to squeeze her chin, forcing her to stare at him.

"She's at her house but she's not answering! But that's where she is, oh please this hurts…"

Yaxley let go of her suddenly and Lavender fell towards the ground. People were starting to come over to them and he started to walk away with one last parting shot.

"Your father deserved to lose his family business." Lavender started to cry as he left in search of Luna.

He had gone into town, looking for Luna. He didn't want to go out to her home, the emptiness of the fields around it did not make him feel comfortable. For the life of him he couldn't figure out what it was that Lovegood had been thinking when he built out there. But he did head out to the lonely spot, anticipating a meeting. He knocked on the door but no one answered. He went around to the windows and finding one open had entered and searched the house but didn't find her.

Frustrated, he had gone back into town and now even more angry, he head back to Luna's house, determined to find a way to talk to her.

He got there in no time at all and this time, sensed that she was expecting him. Maybe someone had contacted her because this time the door opened and there she stood, waiting for him to approach. He went up to the door and walked through, Luna having no choice but let him pass.

"I have nothing to say to you, get out."

"You know that your father has nothing but this house now." Yaxley said softly. "I would hate for him to lose that too."

"And he's maybe going to write a column for one of the papers that Lucius already owns, perhaps that won't be available to him as well."

"Get out. You don't know anything about my father. Nothing at all."

"Right. Like I know nothing about you and the relationship you had with Draco, that coward." He leaned forward to see her reaction and was pleased when she paled even more and closed her eyes briefly. She opened them again to stare right into his as she answered. 

"He's more of a man then you are."

"That boy? He cowers before his father, he's a little boy with no spine." 

"I'd rather had a boy with no spine then a man with no heart. And you are nothing, you need the Malfoys just to get what you want, what does that make you? A complete and utter loser."

Yaxley flushed angrily. He reared back and slapped her, hard. Luna's head bounced into the wall and she stumbled down. He reached down and grabbed her arms, pulling her back up to face him. He pushed her suddenly and the back of her head cracked against a shelf, causing books and a vase to fall to the ground.

"Don't mistake me for one of your little boyfriends." He hissed at her. "You want your father to keep his pathetic little job, you'll listen to me." Luna refused to give him the satisfaction of responding, refused to touch her face where she could feel the heat of his slap, a little swelling. She turned her head back to him and stared with her eyes, huge, watery. He moved as if to hit her once more but Luna didn't flinch and he lowered his hand and turned around, slamming the front door so hard that the glass in the window cracked a little bit.

She got up and went to the hall mirror, looking at herself. She saw the beginnings of a welt starting to form on her face and it was hot to her touch. She gingerly felt behind her head and winced as she stared at her fingers with a little blood on them. Tears started, angry tears, tears because how was she going to get out of this situation now? She could tell Neville but he wouldn't do anything, just tell her it would be all right. They could leave and start over. How could she leave now? With the threats to her father?

"Luna."


	28. plans

**Thank you for all the reviews. I don't own any characters**

Plans

Neville finished up the paper in front of him, clipping his results and placing it to the side. Stretching out his arms, he leaned back in the chair and let his mind drift a little. It had been a very good day, no problems with his research, no problems with his appointments for next week. He was looking forward to the evening, he was planning something special for himself and Luna, followed with their meeting Ginny and her family to finalize what they were going to do the next day.

He sat back and twiddled the pen in his hand, day dreaming a little bit when he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in."

Hermione walked in, looking a bit flushed but attractive, he always thought so. Ron was lucky to have her. Her hair was wildly everywhere and she was pushing it back as she crossed the room to him.

"Hello Hermione, it's good to see you, I haven't seen you since we met up at Lavender's place. I'm ready for tonight as well, I'm pick up Luna…" Neville stopped talking.

Hermione flopped down in the visitor chair opposite him, staring just past him, fixed on the wall behind his right ear.

"What's the matter?"

"So, you're engaged?"

Neville tried to shrug it off but he beamed, flushed. "Yes, I asked Luna to marry me. I gave her my grandmother's ring, you know the one with the gold vines…"

Hermione interrupted him. "Yes, I know, but did she say yes?"

Neville frowned a little, not sure of why Hermione was asking him. "She didn't say no."

"Neville, that means that Luna's thinking about it, she didn't say yes to you." Hermione crossed her arms, angry with Neville. Why didn't he understand?

"I know that Luna loves me. I saw her when she returned with her father, told her how I felt. And then…" Neville stopped, not sure if he should tell Hermione that they made love. Fortunately, Hermione was too intent on her own train of thoughts.

"And you broke up with Hannah?"

"I explained to her that unfortunately, uh, that things weren't going to work out between us. She understands."

Not really, it wasn't that simple. Hannah didn't exactly take it well. Unless you counted a crying fit and screaming at him about how he was using her all this time as taking it well.

"I don't want to talk about this Hermione. There's nothing to say. I asked Luna to marry me and as far as I am concerned, she agreed and after this last demonstration at Ginny's father's place, we are leaving."

"Leaving!"

"Yes. There's nothing for her here, with her father losing his newspaper and what happened with Malfoy."

"That's why I have to tell you, I think that her father is going to receive a new job, back with the Quibbler. Ginny told me, she heard it from Zabini."

"That doesn't matter. I haven't heard anything from Luna, Zabini is probably lying."

Hermione crossed, then uncrossed her legs nervously, Neville meeting her gaze. "What is it Hermione?"

She sighed. "When I spoke to Ginny yesterday, she hadn't heard from you…" 

"Oh? I really should tell her about myself and Luna before the demonstration tonight."

"Right. I did, sorry."

Neville shook his head with fond exasperation. Always the same Hermione, wanting to make things right and barging ahead, thinking she was doing the right thing. "That's okay."

"And we talked a little, I mean I talked and she listened and I told her…" She stopped, unsure of what to say to Neville.

"What is it Hermione? You can tell me anything, you know that."

"For a little while, I was attracted to Draco. "

"You Hermione?"

"Yes, is that so unbelievable? "

"It is frankly a little. I thought you and Ron…"

"Yes, yes. Ron and I we are fine, he's fine we're fine. But you know, for a little while, I was, I thought I was, in love. In lust. Draco could have asked me to do anything and I would have done it." Hermione got up from the chair and paced over to the window next to his desk, still looking over Neville's head at some point on the wall. "I would have done it."

"Did you?"

Hermione laughed a little, turning red. "He didn't give me a chance. I told Ginny that he turned me away but that wasn't quite true. It was the last day of classes, we were all going to go out, remember? You and Harry and Ron were going to watch the matches first, then we were all going out to dinner, celebrate the fact that we were done and moving on to our careers. I ran into Draco as I parted, thought this would be my last chance and since we would no longer be surrounded by the stupid cliques, the pressure of our friends, he might actually be different. So I said hey, we are going out for dinner, I know that might not be your kind of thing, would you like to hang out first? He said he would meet me for a drink. So I told everyone that I would be doing some research on my paper at the library and that I needed absolute solitude. I didn't want any of you to know who I was meeting."

Hermione turned her back to Neville at that point and hugged herself, staring out the window.

"I fixed my hair so it was perfect, put makeup on and made myself absolutely irresistible, at least I thought so. I met him at the local, shaking a little with excitement. So daring, meeting one of the Malfoys, in public, alone. So unlike me. Maybe he was different. Maybe we were going to get past the whole class thing that occurred in school. I saw him sitting there, a drink already in front of him. He looked so perfect, I still remember. Grey shirt that slightly shimmered in the light, his hair slicked back, the lighting of the place made his face seem like it was planed from marble, perfect. He looked at me and smiled slightly and I sat down, ready to order from the waitress who was standing right there. Draco looked up at her and said wait one moment, don't move.

Then he leaned forward towards me and my heartbeat quickened. Then he quietly said he would never be interested in someone of my status. That I was beneath him and his family and the only reason why he was telling me was so I could be sure of never asking him out again. He stood up and left me there, shaking and embarrassed. The waitress looked at me with such sympathy, she took his glass away and I sat there for another hour, not moving, not doing anything, just humiliated. So angry. But I told myself that he was the fool, the complete snot bastard we said he was, that he didn't know what he was missing. He would end up with one of the dumb Greengrasses or that slut Pansy. I came to Harry's party that night, remember? And you asked me if I was all right and I said yes. Everything was great and Ron came over and took my hand and I just resolved myself to be happy.

Then I find out Draco asked out Luna, took her to Pansy's party. I figured that it was a bet, or a joke or some other ulterior motive. And I was right! He did it because his father told him to do it. That he was using Luna and she didn't understand that. His stupid family pride in his name and stature, his feeling that he is so much better than the rest of us! So I felt better about everything up to the time he was shot by Pansy. And he forgot about Luna. And Luna was, well, Luna…"

Hermoine turned back then to Neville, his face blank.

"But Neville, I don't think that's true. I think that Draco was, is in love with Luna. Truly and for real in love with her."

He frowned. "Even if that is the case, Luna doesn't feel that way about him, he forgot about her."

"Oh no? Then why would Draco's mother go to see her?" 

"When was this?"

"Just yesterday."

"Maybe she went to explain to Luna that her son was recovering and didn't want her around to upset him. Or maybe she went there because of something that was going on with Mr. Lovegood. I don't know and does it matter anyway? I mean you said it yourself, Draco would never be with Luna and he doesn't remember her anyway. Luna knows that I love her and I know that she loves me. It will never be anyone else for me."

For a moment, Hermione was tempted to tell Neville that Luna was still in love with Draco, that she knew it the moment Mrs. Malfoy went to Luna's house. She knew it the first time she saw Luna and Draco together, even if Draco didn't realize it at the time. But the look on Neville's face, his honest bewilderment at what she was saying and his belief in his engagement made her stop.

"You're right Neville. It was probably nothing. Will you both be at Ginny's tonight?"

"Yes, I'll be picking up Luna later this afternoon. I have a surprise for her."

Hermione nodded and her breath caught a little. Lucky Luna. Neville got up and walked with Hermione to the door.

"So I'll see you tonight Hermione? And don't worry about us, about me. I am positive that Luna and I will be happy together."

Hermione nodded. "Yes I'll see you later." As she stepped out the door, she heard it click behind her and she turned around and faced it. Poor Neville. He has no idea.


	29. desire

**Thank you for all the alerts and reviews. This is a mature chapter. I don't own any characters.**

Desire

"Luna."

She was lying on her back, her eyes closed. She was dreaming, the same dream she had for weeks now, months, forever it seemed. She was in a large pool of water, bottomless, endless, going on forever, as far as her eye could see. The water was clear and the sun lit it up into a million little sparkles. She was floating next to someone and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't quite see who it was next to her, but his hand reached out for her and caught her wrist. She recognized his touch and turned a little to move closer, his other hand reaching out to her and wrapping around her waist. She knew it was him, even before his mouth closed on her neck, moved downward to capture a hardened tip, his tongue teasing her. Her breath caught as his hand reached down between her legs, probing her, making her react with such emotion. She was floating and couldn't see where she was going. But it didn't matter, not at all.

"Luna…"

She could feel him, his hand reaching deeper within, making her feel warm and tingly, making her want him inside of her once again. She moved closer, moaning softly and wrapped a leg around his lean waist, urging him to go further. She felt his hardness right on the edge then she arched her back as she accepted what he gave her, crying from happiness. He filled her up and she never wanted to wake.

She heard his voice calling out to her. She didn't want to know that this wasn't real.

She opened her eyes reluctantly feeling flushed, wanting more. Hermione was standing over her, looking concerned.

"Luna, are you all right?"

"How did you get in?"

"Your door was open. Are you okay?"

Luna sat up slowly, her head spinning. It was so real, like every dream ever since she met Draco. She wanted Hermione to go away, to let her fall asleep once again.

"Yes Hermione, I'm fine. What is it?"

"I just came from Neville's office."

"Oh? How is he?"

Hermione shook her head in frustration. "Luna, he's great, he is so happy that you've agreed to marry him. That's true right?"

Luna didn't answer at first. She started to adjust her sweater which had come undone during her dreaming and Hermione caught the glint of the ring on her finger.

"That's Neville's grandmother's ring."

"Yes, he gave it to me."

"SO you did agree to marry him."

"I didn't say no Hermione and I don't think it really concerns you."

"Doesn't concern me!" Hermione raised her voice and her arms in disbelief. "Luna, you and I are good friends and I have always felt that Neville was more than a friend, more than family even! How could you say that what is happening doesn't concern me?"

Luna started to answer but Hermione jumped up and started to pace the room, hugging herself in emotion.

"I never said a word about what I thought of Draco being interested in you, never said one word about how ridiculous that even sounds. I mean I know that I was sort of falling for him myself last year, you helped me through all of that, but even so, I never thought he would make a play for you and even worse that you would fall for all of that, knowing what he did to me. "

Luna remembered when Hermione had come to her home in the middle of the night, drunk and crying. She was startled at the thought that Hermione would even think that Draco was remotely attractive, even though she always thought so, but Hermione was so close to Harry and dating Ron, it seemed quite wrong for her to have any feelings other then disdain. But when she returned from being rejected from him, she told Luna everything and Luna listened. She was so busy recalling this that she almost missed what Hermione said next.

"But for Merlin's sake Luna, Draco doesn't remember you! And even if he did, he was doing it all for his father's sake! How can you be so naïve as to think that he really loved you?"

Luna turned to Hermione with tears streaming down her cheeks, her face flushed with so much emotion that Hermione stepped back a step. She whispered her answer so quietly that Hermione almost missed it.

"I love him."

"You love Draco? Then how could you say you would marry Neville? Neville loves you, he always has and now you're going to break his heart, you're the most stupid, selfish girl I've ever met and if that's the case then you're as looney as everyone has ever said you are Luna."

"That is the most hurtful thing you have ever said to me Hermione. Please let now, just go away."

"Luna…"

"No wonder Draco didn't want you. He did things because he thought they were the right thing to do. And I know that he did once love me. But you chose to say these things to me and that makes you worse than him."

Hermione staggered back like she had been slapped in the face and perhaps she was, for her face turned bright red and she turned around and left, not saying one word and not looking back.

Luna stepped towards the window and saw Hermione walking quickly, than running away. She sighed. Even now she felt badly for hurting her feelings. She could hear Draco's voice in her ear, whispering to her.

_She's an idiot. What does she know about the two of us_.

She wondered if he sometimes heard her voice as well.

Draco stood outside the door and peered in. Pansy was humming to herself a little bit. Her hair was neatly combed and she was dressed in a halfway conservative outfit, sweater set and skirt. She recalled that she was wearing the same skirt when Draco showed up at her house with Luna, had seen them going upstairs and she was totally floored in utter disbelief. Draco, the love of her life, the person she thought she would be with when they were old enough, with the one person they used to make fun of, used to mock on a daily basis?

She also remembered his party, how she looked absolutely fantastic, having spent hours discussing with Astoria what she was going to wear, what song she and Draco were going to dance to, the same one she had planned to be their wedding song when he asked her to marry him, of course. But he hadn't noticed her, only had eyes for Luna.

Draco sighed a little and smiled inwardly, thinking that was probably what Luna did half the time, sigh a little. He could almost hear her voice whispering to him.

_Just listen to her. Please…_


	30. simple

**thank you for all the reviews. I don't own any characters**

Simple

The old Draco would have arrogantly sneered at her and stated, without any question, without any shadow of a doubt, that she wasn't worthy of being in the same room with him, that he was lowering himself to listen to her, that she was wasting his time.

But he was different now, tired.

Really, he didn't care anymore. He had lost everything already, before he even knew that he had something to lose. The fact that Pansy was here, trying to talk to him, explain what had happened that day in the courthouse, didn't change that fact.

"Pansy I don't care. I'm not even angry anymore."

"Listen to me Draco. I know that you don't love me, that you never did. But at one point I did love you and I still care."

"Really Pansy. Despite the fact that you decided to show your love for me by shooting me."

"I wasn't really thinking Draco. I'm not even sure I was aiming at you."

"Well hell Pansy, that just makes it worse, doesn't it?"

Pansy shook her head. She was going to get through this not matter what. She had spent the last few months in the hospital, the first days blank in her mind. Only after weeks of therapy, medication and coaxing from her parents, did she recall what she had done.

"I love him."

"Pansy darling. He doesn't love you." Her mother replied tearfully. Pansy wouldn't listen at first but as time went by, as she heard from Astoria, Blaise, even Goyle, everyone but Draco, she started to believe it. Finally, there came a moment where she realized that he never loved her, that Luna was the person he wanted to be with, at least at that moment. Maybe always.

"Draco, I'm leaving tonight with my family. We're going away and I think I need that. I need to get away from the families here, from all the bullshit that I've lived with all these years. I think you need to go too. I wanted you to know that I didn't mean to hurt you, it was just that you've hurt me so long and so often. And the final straw was your falling in love with Luna Lovegood of all people."

"I don't love her."

"Don't lie to yourself Draco. It doesn't matter that you lie to me, but don't lie to yourself. I know, it doesn't help at all." Pansy stood up and looked towards the door. Her mother stood there, waiting.

"Good bye Draco. I'm very sorry. I hope that one day you can forgive me even if no one in your family ever does."

She opened the door and walked out, Draco not looking up. She stopped and turned around.

"Draco."

He looked at Pansy, really looked at her for the first time.

"Be careful of that guy Yaxley, Blaise overheard him talking to his mother about his plans."

"Plans for the Weasley building?"

"I doubt it."

Yaxley stood in front of his mirror, combing his hair. He flexed his shoulders, releasing them as he blew his breath out. He needed to relax.

A figure leaned back in the bed behind him, staring at him. Yaxley was annoyed and turned.

"Get up and go now."

"I will in a moment."

"What did I say? Go now. I have things to think about and I don't need you here right now."

Astoria pouted and slipped off the bed, walking over to the bathroom to get dressed.

Yaxley heard the door close and smirked in the mirror. He enjoyed taking things from the Malfoys and he especially enjoyed taking things from Draco. It was a simple thing to entice Astoria to bed with him too, after he had left Luna's house. He couldn't stand that Draco, a mediocre nothing, special child of Lucius and Naricissa, should have what he wanted, just because of his family name, his looks, his bloodline. He had gone back into town and met up with Lucius, making last minute arrangements for the signing of the deed that would take place tomorrow. That idiot Weasley made more mistakes with his family business then anyone he had ever met and that even included that moron Lovegood.

"So Lucius, when are you going to take care of Lovegood for me?"

"Yaxley I already said that I would talk to him."

"Well, make it quick. I had a word with his daughter and she didn't exactly seem thrilled to see me."

"Do you blame her? I mean you're the one who got her father removed from his paper."

"Don't lie to me or to yourself. You know as well as I do that the only reason Lovegood lost his paper was you needed him to stop writing for the paper and wanted to control it, control him.

"And your fool of a son, how dare he try to stop me that time in your study, I won't have that happening again. Good thing…" He stopped, hesitant. Lucius had stiffened, turning slowly to look at him.

Even Yaxley wouldn't say that it was a good thing that Pansy shot Draco. Lucius may be weak but when it came to his son, he wouldn't hesitate to kill Yaxley or at least order someone to kill him. And despite his lack of money, Lucius still commanded a lot of respect amongst their kind.

Still, as Lucius talked about the sale of this building, Yaxley drifted a little, staring out the window. He figured that he would throw the Weasleys out and board everything up letting everyone think that nothing was going to happen to the building. After a suitable amount of time, he would then refinish everything, gut the entire place and remove all the disgusting old fashioned fixtures and rotted mess that Weasley could never repair and sell it. That is, if Luna didn't want to live there herself. For Yaxley had no illusions about someone wanting him except for money and power. And even though Luna didn't care about power, she was going to need money very soon.

"I still don't understand your desire for the girl. After all, she's hardly more then a child."

"She's not a child, she's of age.

"And you're much older than her, I think you should…"

"Don't tell me what to think or do Lucius." Yaxley walked right up into him, forcing Lucius to look away from his intense gaze.

"It's a simple thing isn't it. You needed my help to make sure the Parkinson girl didn't have a trial, that your company acquired her father's entire business for next to nothing. And now, you're going to help me tonight do three things. Take the Weasley buildings, force Lovegood to offer his daughter to me in exchange for his job and ensure my status in this town with everyone."

He was looking forward to tonight when he acquired what he wanted, a building, Luna and


	31. regrets

Regrets

Draco walked rapidly over to the demonstration. It had been more than six hours since he last spoke to Pansy, more than 3 hours since he curbed his desire to go over to Yaxley and bury his fist into his face. He evaluated the conversation he had with his father just hours beforehand.

"Draco, you are my son and I have acknowledged the fact that I have been disappointed in you, disappointed in the people you chose to have a relationship, disappointed in the fact that you have not selected any kind of career to follow since finishing school."

"But I have never stopped thinking of you as my son. I have done everything for you."

"I never asked you to do anything for me father."

With those last few words, Draco left the house, his father fuming behind him. For once he felt a little light in his heart.

He turned towards the cameras, towards the crowd. No one noticed him yet and he was able to scan people, desperately looking for that mane of hair that made his heart skip a beat. Desperately tried to hear his voice called out, in that high, slightly sighing voice he longed for after all these months without realizing it.

He recalled the last thing that anyone said to him, strangely enough, from Neville Longbottom.

He had just entered the town square when he heard his name called out. He turned and cringed inwardly at the sight of him, rapidly walking over.

"Malfoy you ass."

"Longbottom, I really don't care to argue with you right now. That's the truth of it."

"Don't worry. There isn't going to be an argument. Because I'm done with her."

"Done with whom?"

"Don't fucking patronize me Malfoy. I'm done with Luna. She has never stopped thinking about you and I'm fucking sick of it. I thought I would have a chance with her. I asked her to marry me for Merlin's sake."

His heart stopped.

His mind completely blanked for a moment, engulfed in a black cloud that was stronger then anything he had ever felt or experienced before. He didn't even realize what was going on until he heard his named called out from across a huge plain of emotion. He couldn't control himself, all the rage he experienced all his life just started to come out, spill over him like fluid from a wound. His vision cleared as he felt his body being lifted upward and he found Neville underneath him, his face bruised and his nose broken, blood staining his shirt.

"What is the matter with you, you bloody idiot?"

Harry Potter was hauling him off of Neville, panting from the exertion. Draco couldn't control his limbs for a moment, felt like a thousand pounds.

"Bloody hell Malfoy, you could have killed him."

Draco sank down to the ground, shaking uncontrollably. "That fool just said he asked Luna to marry him."

Harry looked uncomfortable for a moment. But he didn't let go of Draco's arms. Neville stood up, holding his nose, blood dripping off his hands onto the road. "Ass. I said I was done with her, didn't you hear me?"

Harry looked at the two of them. "What do you mean you're done with her?"

"She fucking said no. She took off the ring I gave her, handed it to me with that smile. Said that she was happy I asked but she could never make me happy. She didn't say another word. She didn't have to. I knew that she meant she could only be happy with this jerk."

Draco looked up at Harry and only one word could describe the look on his face. Rebirth. A look of wonderment crossed it and for a second, he was a completely different person.

"She said no."

"Hell, she might as well have shouted it off the rooftops. I loved her."

Before anyone could say another word, he took off for the Weasley building.

He regretted breaking Longbottom's nose but only for a second. He would get over it and besides, the women in his future would thank him for giving Longbottom some character. A touch of the old Malfoy rose to the surface. He had to find Luna. Find out what she was thinking.

But she wasn't in the crowd. Even as the local news media came over to him, cameras, lights, shouting faces, he anxiously looked for her. He spotted Ronald Weasley with Ginny and pushed his way over.

"Where's Luna?"

Ron shrugged and Ginny gaped at him. "You're covered in blood."

Draco ignored her and shouted again "WHERE'S LUNA?"

Ginny replied "She never showed up. I thought she was with Neville."

Frustrated, he pushed away from them, away from everyone. He headed towards Luna's house, replaying the scene between himself and Yaxley as he ran.

"What are you doing here Malfoy? Shouldn't you be at home with your father, playing the good son?"

"Shut up. Mother told me everything."

"Did she now? Well, that does sound like her. But she doesn't know everything."  
>"Where's Luna?"<p>

"Well, I was hoping to see her myself this evening. I figure that she would be happy to be with me in exchange for not having her father perhaps jailed again with some kind of charge. Maybe I will give her the Weasley building as a gift. If she's that good."

Draco came up close. Something animalistic shone in his eyes and for a split second, Yaxley was afraid.

"Where is she?"

Yaxley almost said fuck off but realized that for once, Draco didn't care what anyone thought of him. Didn't care that he would be mocked for his choice in women.

"I don't know."

For a moment, Draco had the same urge to kill him, like he did with Neville. But he suppressed it, mainly because he was now anxious to see Luna. Quickly before he changed his mind.

This last thought was the one he held onto as he approached her front door. The light was burning inside and he banged on the door loudly.

"Luna!"

No answer.

"Luna! LUNA!"

He was about the start kicking the door when it opened suddenly and there was her father, looking at him questioningly.

Draco swallowed tightly, swallowed his stupid pride which he knew was the reason why he could never say the next words until now, why he knew that for once he could actually voice his true feelings.

"Sir, I'm in love with her. I'm in love with your daughter. I don't want to be apart from her ever again, I can't live without her, don't you understand? I can't live without her."

Mr. Lovegood looked at Draco for a long moment and felt a twinge of pity for him, this young man who had finally learned what it was that he wanted. Finally learned to ask and beg for it. In the next second, he was going to learn what it was to lose what he wanted the most.

"She isn't here. She's gone."


End file.
